Amnesia
by ChikaftNeiyha
Summary: Yang Hinata ketahui setelah dirinya sadar di rumah sakit adalah kenyataan bahwa pria berambut merah marun dihadapannya itu mengaku sebagai suaminya./ "Tadi Tuan Sabaku sudah sadar dan dia mencarimu." / "Ha—harusnya kau biarkan saja mobil itu menabrakanku." / Rate T semi M.GaaHina.DLDR! Chapter 10 UP! FIN- THANKS FOR READING :
1. Chapter 1

**OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, KONNICHIWA, KONBANWA MINNA-SAN!**

Bosan dengan SasuHina akhirnya saya memilih membuat FF dengan pair GaaHina! Pair ini adalah pair favorit kedua saya setelah SasuHina, tetapi sayangnya pair ini sedikit jarang ada yang melirik atau kadang-kadang malah Gaara menjadi pihak ketiga didalam pair SasuHina yang membuat saya sedikit miris. (Hiks! Suamiku!)

Saya tahu kok bahwa saya author tidak bertanggung jawab yang masih punya hutang FF banyak dengan readers yang membaca beberapa FF multichapter yang saya buat. Tapi salahkan tangan saya yang memang ingin cepat-cepat menulis cerita ini sebelum idenya menguap dari kepala saya.

Ok for GaaHina Lovers saya harap cerita ini berkenan di hati readers. Dan buat yang lain semoga dengan cerita ini jadi melirik pair GaaHina sebagai pair yang berpotensi. /eh?

.

.

.

"Hinata kau tidak seriuskan?" Tanya pria berambut merah marun itu dengan tampang datar yang sama sekali tidak memperlihatkan kecemasan padahal ekspresinya sangat berbeda sekali dengan jeritan hatinya yang kacau.

"Te—tentu saja aku serius." Jawab Hinata mencoba menenangkan dirinya dan menjawab pertanyaan pria didepannya setenang mungkin.

"Tidak, aku tidak setuju." Sahut pria itu tegas sambil kembali menyesapi cangkir kopi yang tersaji mencoba untuk tidak terbawa amarahnya.

"Ke—kenapa tidak? Kau cukup menandatangani surat inikan?" Perintah Hinata sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas diatas meja.

Sesaat pria tersebut melirik kertas yang ada diatas meja melalui ekor matanya. Tetapi sepertinya cangkir putih yang berisi kopi hitam ditangannya lebih menarik daripada kertas itu. Sehingga tidak lama setelah itu, pandangannya kembali beralih untuk memperhatikan riak-riak air kopi didalamnya.

"Ja—jangan diam saja!" Bentak Hinata pada pria tersebut. "Kau tahukan aku sudah bersabar selama ini!" Rutuk Hinata sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan berakhir dengan suatu gebrakan keras pada meja yang menjadi korban kemarahannya.

Hinata yang kita kenal sebagai gadis yang pemalu, kalem dan lemah lembut pun punya batas kesabaran. Dan kali ini kesabarannya sudah habis menghadapi manusia minim ekspresi dan tanpa hati didepannya itu. Daritadi Hinata sudah mencoba untuk tidak meluapkan semua kemarahannya, tapi toh salahkan pria itu karena berkatnya bendungan amarah Hinata akhirnya jebol dan semua menyembul keluar.

"Aku tidak mau." Ucap pria itu singkat. "Jangan paksa aku." Imbuhnya sambil mendorong kertas yang terpampang didepannya menjauh dari tempatnya.

"Terserah kau sajalah!" Pekik Hinata histeris dan hebatnya tanpa gagap.

Hinata segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk dan berlari menjauhi pria tersebut. Masih dapat terdengar dengan jelas suara kayu yang bergesekan dengan lantai yang menandakan bahwa pria tersebut juga refleks berdiri untuk mengejar Hinata. Hinata sudah sampai diluar restoran dan mulai mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyebrangi jalanan yang ramai.

"HINATA!" Panggil pria itu sambil membanting pintu restoran yang dibukanya.

Hinata yang tidak mengindahkan panggilan tersebut kembali berlari tanpa memperhatikan bahwa lampu lalu lintas sudah berubah menjadi hijau. Hijau yang artinya jalan bagi kendaraan dan berhenti bagi pejalan kaki. Itulah kesalahan terfatalnya.

"HINATA AWAAAAAAAAAS!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AMNESIA**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Story by NEIYHA**

**Pair : Hinata Hyuuga x Sabaku No Gaara**

**Rate : T possible M**

**Warning: Typo,OOC,Gaje,Failed Romance, Alur kecepetan dan lain-lain.**

**Bandung—25.06.2012**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata POV**

Terangnya lampu yang ada disebelahku memaksaku untuk segera membuka mataku. Cahayanya yang menyeruak masuk kedalam lensa mataku membuatku mengalami buta sesaat sehingga untuk sepersekian detik rasanya semua gelap. Setelah mataku beradaptasi dengan keadaan sekitar, sekarang giliran otakku yang harus beradaptasi dengan keadaan sekitar karena sepertinya ruangan itu sangat asing bagiku.

Kuedarkan pandanganku mengitari ruangan tersebut yang tentunya sangat terbatas karena posisiku yang sedang terbaring. Mataku memicing berusaha mengabsen setiap benda yang aku lihat. Tirai putih yang tergantung dijendela. Meja kecil dengan tatanan vas bunga dan gelas berisi air yang tertata rapi. Sofa hitam yang tersedia dipojok ruangan. Tiang peyangga dan selang infus yang terhubung ke tanganku. Eh tunggu? Infus? Apakah saat ini aku sedang berada dirumah sakit? Memangnya apa yang terjadi padaku?

"Rumah sakit?" Gumamku pelan seraya mencoba mengingkat-ingat apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi padaku.

Merasa ada yang janggal dengan keadaanku sekarang. Aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk merubah posisiku yang terbaring menjadi duduk. Tapi yang ada malah rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba datang menyerang kepalaku. Saat kusentuh dahiku yang tertutup poni rataku, kudapati bahwa balutan perban sudah mengikat dengan rapi disana. Sehingga satu kesimpulan yang bisa kutarik. Sepertinya aku mengalami kecelakaan.

"Bodoh sekali." Rutukku pada diriku sendiri yang bahkan sama sekali tidak mengingat kejadian kecelakaan yang barusan aku alami.

Pelan-pelan kudengar suara derit pintu yang menandakan bahwa ada orang yang memasuki kamarku. Dengan segera kupalingkan wajahku untuk menghadap tamu yang sedang mengunjungiku ini. Hingga akhirnya kudapati seorang pria berambut merah marun dan kemeja yang lumayan acak-acakan sedang memandang dengan intens kearahku.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Ucapnya lega sambil bergegas menuju tempatku terduduk.

Kumiringkan sedikit kepalaku mencoba melihat ekspresi wajahnya lebih jelas. Benarkah pria ini bersyukur karena kesadaranku telah pulih? Toh, sepertinya aku tidak melihat ekspresi kecemasan padanya. Mukanya terlihat datar-datar saja, sepertinya dia memang bercanda.

"Kau sudah dua hari tidak sadarkan diri." Ucapnya lirih begitu sampai dihadapanku.

Dua hari? Ternyata sudah lama sekali aku tertidur. Aku kira tidak akan sampai selama itu. Apakah kecelakaan yang menimpaku sangat parah sekali sampai-sampai aku sudah melewatkan waktu hidupku selama 2 hari hanya dengan terbaring tidak sadarkan diri? Kenyataan seperti itu membuatku sedikit terkejut, pasalnya seperinya badanku tidak apa-apa kecuali kepalaku tentu saja karena harus menerima balutan perban.

Ah, tunggu sebentar! Sepertinya ada yang lebih penting daripada itu. Sebenarnya aku masih merasa heran dan ragu-ragu untuk menanyakan hal ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Daripada nanti aku bingung sendiri.

"Hey—" Kutarik sedikit lengan kemejanya membuat sang empunya sedikit mendongakan kepalanya yang tadi sempat menunduk untuk melihatku. "Boleh aku bertanya?" Tanyaku takut-takut.

"Hm—" Respon pria tersebut yang kuanggap sebagai jawaban 'iya'

"Si—siapa kamu?" Tanyaku padanya yang direspon dengan pandangan tidak percaya yang datang dari pemilik iris hijau emerald dihadapanku.

**Hinata POV end.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh wanita didepannya. Telinganya masih berfungsi dengan baikan? Tidak perlu sampai harus periksa ke THT untuk memastikan bahwa tadi dia tidak salah dengar. Tetapi tidak ada salahnyakan untuk memastikan pertanyaan itu sekali lagi?

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Gaara mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dengan membatin bahwa memang sepertinya tadi dia salah dengar.

"A—aku tanya siapa kamu? Aku merasa tidak pernah mengenalmu." Jelas Hinata sambil menautkan kedua alisnya berusaha mengingat-ingat sosok yang sedang berdiri didepannya ini.

Bagai tersambar petir disiang bolong. Gaara segera menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata dengan kuat tanpa memperdulikan rintihan sakit dari Hinata. Mata emeraldnya menatap tajam mata pearl milik Hinata, mencoba memastikan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Hinata bukan hanya kebohongan belaka.

"Aw—aw sakit! A—apa-apaan sih?" Protes Hinata yang mendapati tangannya merasa sakit akibat tarikan yang Gaara lakukan.

Gaara tidak mempedulikan protes yang dilayangkan Hinata padanya. Matanya sibuk menelusuri setiap jengkal kilatan mata milik Hinata. Dalam hati dirinya menjerit memohon bahwa yang tadi semua Hinata katakan hanya sebuah lelucon biasa. Tapi nihil! Yang ditemukannya adalah kesungguhan dan pandangan benci dari seorang Hinata yang sedang meringgis kesakitan dihadapannya.

"Le—lepaskan aku! Sakit tahu!" Pekik Hinata sambil mengibaskan tangannya karena sepertinya Gaara enggan melepaskan genggamnya pada pergelangan tangannya.

Dengan cepat Gaara melepaskan tangannya dari pergelangan Hinata. Hinata yang sudah mendapati tangannya bebas dari Gaara pun segera mengelusi pergelangan tangannya yang sedikit memerah karena cengkraman erat dari Gaara.

"Ja—jadi—" Gugup! Itulah yang melanda diri Hinata. Merasa tidak kenal dengan orang didepannya, membuat Hinata menjadi gugup menghadapi orang tersebut. Tidakkah Hinata ingat bagaimana sikapnya didepan Gaara sebelum kecelakaan itu menimpanya? "A—apakah kau bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Pinta Hinata pada Gaara yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan sendu dari pria itu.

"Apakah kau tidak ingat aku?" Tanyanya pada Hinata tanpa mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata terlebih dahulu.

Sebenarnya Hinata sedikit kesal dengan tingkah laku Gaara saat itu. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan, tapi pria tersebut malah balik tanya kepadanya. Karena enggan untuk menjawab Hinata pun hanya merespon pertanyaan Gaara dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ka—kalau aku ingat aku tidak akan bertanya siapa ka—kamu." Sahut Hinata masuk akal. "Aku ingat bahwa namaku Hinata Hyuuga, umur 20 tahun dan anak dari keluarga Hyuuga. Tapi aku merasa tidak pernah mengenalmu!" Jelas Hinata panjang lebar sambil memainkan ujung selimutnya yang berwarna hijau muda.

Gaara hanya menggeleng pelan menanggapi presentasi dadakan dari Hinata. Hinata yang melihat respon Gaara hanya bisa mengeryitkan alisnya.

"A—ada yang salah?" Tanya Hinata melihat ekspresi Gaara yang sepertinya menunjukan raut muka bukan—seperti—itu.

"Kau—" Gaara mencoba mengambil udara sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Bukan Hyuuga lagi. Namamu sekarang adalah Sabaku no Hinata." Jelasnya singkat yang membuat Hinata sedikit membulatkan matanya karena tidak percaya. "Aku suamimu." Imbuhnya cepat yang kemudian direspon dengan teriakan histeris yang keluar dari bibir Hinata.

.

.

.

**Gaara POV**

Amnesia?

Itu yang mereka katakan padaku. Kata dokter yang memeriksa keadaan istriku—ah maksudku Hinata. Dokter yang tadi datang memeriksanya mengatakan bahwa benturan yang diakibatkan kecelakaan yang menimpanya dua hari lalu, membuatnya menderita amnesia.

"Sepertinya saat kecelakaan, Nyonya Sabaku mengalami benturan yang keras pada kepalanya sehingga mengalami gegar otak untuk jangka waktu yang tidak dapat kami prediksi." Jelas seorang dokter wanita berambut pirang kepadaku ketika aku meminta penjelasan darinya.

Baiklah, dengan lapang dada akan kuterima keadaan istriku sekarang. Tapi ada hal yang tidak bisa kuterima sampai detik ini! Kenyataan yang membuatku sakit sekali! Tapi bukan aku namanya kalau meluapkan perasaanku sampai orang-orang tahu apa yang sedang kurasakan sekarang. Aku ini orang yang pandai berakting, menutupi segala perasaanku dengan ekspresi wajahku yang datar.

Ok, kita kembali ke topik yang belum sempat aku bahas. Kalau kalian bertanya apa yang membuatku sakit hati. Jawabannya adalah—karena akulah satu-satunya orang yang Hinata lupakan! Kalian tadi sudah melihatkan, bahwa dengan fasihnya Hinata menjelaskan nama dan asal-usulnya tanpa tergagap sedikitpun. Tapi giliran tentangku? Hinata tidak tahu apa-apa mengenaiku, ingatannya tentangku nol besar!

"Itu namanya amnesia sebagian. Sepertinya Nyonya Sabaku mengalami sedikit ganguan psikologis tentang diri anda. Sehingga alam bawah sadarnya memilih untuk melupakan anda. Apa tuan ada masalah dengan nyonya?" Tanya dokter wanita tersebut mencoba mengintrograsiku.

Masalah dia tanya? Ya! Aku memang sedang ada masalah dengan istriku. Hari ini saja, sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi aku sempat bertengkar hebat dengannya. Kalian masih mau tanya kami bertengkar tentang apa? Bukankah didengar dari isi pembicaraanku dan Hinata kalian sudah bisa menebak? Hari ini Hinata mengundangku datang kerestoran yang dijanjikannya dengan maksud ingin menceraikanku. Surat yang tadi diserahkan padaku itu adalah surat gugatan cerai yang dia layangkan padaku. Kalau saja tadi aku menandatanganinya pasti tidak akan begini. Ah, tidak! Mana rela aku menandatanganinya.

"Gaara! Dimana Hinata?" Kudengar suara mertuaku memanggilku dan kupalingkan wajahku untuk melihat seorang pria paruh baya dan wanita paruh baya yang terpogoh-pogoh mendatangiku.

"Dia ada didalam." Jawabku singkat sambil menunjukan pintu yang ada dibalik punggungku dengan mengangkat ibu jariku kebelakang.

Aku pun segera menyingkir untuk mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke dalam pintu yang daritadi aku jaga sendiri. Setelah kedua punggung kedua orang tersebut menghilang dibalik pintu. Lagi-lagi aku tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri. Entah karena menyesal dengan perbuatanku yang menyebabkan Hinata menjadi amnesia, ataupun harus bersorak gembira karena berarti aku tidak jadi kehilangannya.

**Gaara POV end. **

.

.

.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, to—tolong katakan padaku kalau ini bercanda." Selidik Hinata sambil menatap kedua orangtuanya bergantian.

"Maksudmu apa Hinata?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu sambil tetap mengupas apel yang dipegangnya dengan tenang karena tidak mengetahui maksud pertanyaan putri semata wayangnya itu.

"Er—maksudku—" Ucapan Hinata tersendat begitu mengetahui bahwa sepertinya orang tuanya belum tahu bahwa dirinya mengalami hilang ingatan sebagaian. Hinata sendiri toh sudah tahu, karena memang dokter wanita itu yang mengatakan padanya. "A—apakah benar, pria yang ada didepan pi—pintu itu benar-benar 'suami'ku? Soalnya tadi dia mengaku kalau aku adalah istrinya." Lanjut Hinata yang tidak menyadari bahwa raut wajah kedua orang didepannya menjadi mengeras.

Kedua orang dihadapannya saling berpandangan penuh arti. Sesaat setelah itu, Hiashi ayah Hinata beranjak keluar kamar dengan tergesa-gesa sedangkan ibunya tetap dikamar tersebut berusaha untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Hinata—atau lebih tepatnya bertanya balik.

"Hi—Hinata, kau tidak ingat?" Tanya wanita paruh baya itu yang sepertinya ikut tertular penyakit gagap Hinata.

"Ti—tidak." Jawab Hinata mantap walaupun sedikit tergagap.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu untuk sekian kalinya, membuat Hinata mencoba berpikir keras untuk membuka kotak memorinya yang sepertinya masih tertutup dengan rapat. Lagi—lagi—dan lagi! Hinata mencoba memikirkan bagaimana caranya dia bisa mempunyai suami seperti orang itu? Wajahnya tampan dengan mata hijau emerald yang indah. Tubuh yang tinggi dan dada yang bidang. Ditambah dengan penampilan bak eksekutif muda walaupun tadi terlihat sedikit acak-acakan. Tidak mungkinkan Hinata yang biasa-biasa saja seperti itu mendapat suami yang _gorgeus_ seperti pria berambut merah marun tadi.

Dan akhirnya pikirannya yang tiba-tiba melayang seperti itu membuatnya _blushing_ seketika. Bagaimana bisa dikondisi seperti ini otaknya masih sempat berpikir hal macam itu? Hinata pun kembali menyalahkan benturan yang terjadi pada kepalanya. Dipukul-pukulnya pelan kepalanya mencoba untuk me_reset_ pikirannya yang mulai ngaco. Tapi bukannya memperbaiki otaknya, hal tersebut malah membuat kepalanya sakit lagi.

"Hinata, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan!" Cegah ibunya melihat tindakan bodoh yang sedang dilakukan oleh Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa merintih pelan karena rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh luka yang menempel pada kepalanya. Ibunya yang cemas pun segera mendatanginya dan menyerahkan segelas air putih pada Hinata.

"Ini minumlah!" Tawar ibunya sambil menyerahkan gelas yang dia genggam.

Hinata yang memang pada dasarnya penurut langsung saya mengiyakan tawaran ibunya tersebut. Diambilnya gelas berisi air tersebut dan diminumnya seteguk demi seteguk sampai isinya hilang setengahnya. Setelah dirasa cukup menghilangkan rasa dahaganya dan sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit dikepalanya, Hinata kembali meletakan gelas bening itu diatas meja.

"Terima kasih Kaa-san." Ucap Hinata sambil menyeka air yang masih tertinggal disela-sela bibirnya.

BRAK!

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka secara paksa. Hinata dan ibunya pun refleks menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat dua siluet manusia yang memasuki kamar Hinata dengan jalan yang tergesa-gesa. Kedua orang tersebut adalah ayah Hinata dan laki-laki yang bermarga Sabaku yang berjalan mengiringi masuknya Hiashi. Ah, bahkan Hinata pun belum sempat mengenal nama pria tersebut selain marganya, bagaimana bisa dia menjadi istrinya?

"Hinata—" Panggil Hiashi pada Hinata. "Aku sudah dengar semuanya." Lanjutnya yang hanya bisa ditanggapi Hinata dengan sedikit anggukan mengetahui bahwa mungkin orang dengan status 'suami'nya tersebut sudah menceritakan bagaimana keadaannya.

"Memangnya ada apa suamiku?" Tanya ibu Hinata penasaran dan sedetik kemudian Hiashi sudah menariknya untuk keluar dan mencoba menjelaskan secara bijak pada istrinya tentang perihal yang menimpa putri semata wayangnya itu.

Tinggalah di ruangan tersebut Hinata dan Gaara berdua. Suasana canggung meliputi kamar yang berukuran 12x15m tersebut. Cukup lebar memang bagi ukuran suatu ruangan di rumah sakit. Mengingat sepertinya Gaara adalah orang berdompet tebal yang sanggup membeli pelayanan kelas VVIP yang ditawarkan rumah sakit tersebut.

"Ma—maaf." Hinata mencoba membuka percakapan walaupun sedikit tergugup dengan orang asing yang ada didepannya.

"Apa?" Tanya Gaara singkat menyadari bahwa maksud Hinata meminta maaf pasti akan mengajukan pertanyaan. Kebiasaan lama.

"A—aku belum tahu namamu." Ucap Hinata lirih sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya sehingga terdengar sedikit bergumam.

"Gaara—" Kalimatnya mengantung sesaat sampai kemudian akhirnya dilanjutkan lagi."Dan marga kita sama sekarang." Imbuhnya cepat sambil berpaling menatap Hinata (lagi).

Hinata sedikit risih dipandangi Gaara dengan tatapan intens seperti itu. Sehingga Hinata memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Gaara yang menurutnya sanggup membuat hatinya meleleh untuk sesaat.

"Ma—maaf tadi aku berteriak." Pinta Hinata mengingat insiden teriakannya beberapa detik setelah Gaara mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai suami Hinata. "Aku masih belum percaya bahwa aku sudah—mempunyai suami."

"Kau perlu bukti?" Tanya Gaara pada Hinata. "Aku bisa menunjukannya." Lanjutnya tanpa memerlukan jawaban dari Hinata.

Hinata hanya bisa diam terpaku ditempat duduknya. Memang itu yang dibutuhkannya sekarang, Hinata perlu bukti yang memang benar-benar membuktikan bahwa dia adalah wanita paling beruntung karena mempunyai suami seperti Gaara.

"Dua hari lagi kau boleh pulang." Ujar Gaara sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. "Setibanya dirumah aku akan menunjukan semuanya padamu." Suara Gaara pun akhirnya menghilang diiringi dengan suara pintu yang tertutup kembali.

.

.

.

Ini adalah FF terpanjang saja menginggat FF yang lain biasanya tidak lebih dari 6-7 lembar. So, sedikit menguras tenaga sih. Tapi nggak apa yang penting hobi tersalurkan mumpung lagi liburan. Hahahaha /ketawa nista.

And Last!

**REVIEWMU SEMANGATKU!**

**Mind to RnR?**

Review or delete?


	2. Chapter 2

**OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, KONNICHIWA, KONBANWA MINNA-SAN!**

Hiks, hiks, daku sangat terharu sekali ternyata ada yang merespon fic GaaHina abal-abal buatanku ini. Kuucapkan terima kasih pada semuanya yang bersedia menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca maupun yang sudah berbaik hati mereview cerita ini :)

So, biar nggak nunggu lama lagi :D Aku update ceritanya sekarang, mengingat kegiatanku yang memang lagi lowong karena lagi liburan :P. Enjoy it please!

Jeng jeng jeng /anggap ini backsound.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Selamat datang, Tuan, Nyonya." Sambut beberapa pelayan di rumah kediaman keluarga Sabaku yang melihat kedatangan kembali majikan mereka.

Hinata yang awalnya ingin langsung melenggang masuk kini tertegun. Langkahnya terhenti tepat didepan pintu masuk rumah Gaara—maksudnya rumah mereka. Mungkin tadi Hinata tidak sempat memperhatikan betapa megahnya tempat tinggalnya itu karena sibuk membongkar muatan bagasi mobil BMW hitam milik Gaara yang penuh dengan kopernya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap tak percaya. Apa benar ini rumahnya?

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Gaara melihat Hinata yang hanya mematung didepan pintu dan tidak berniat masuk sama sekali. "Kopermu berat? Sini kubawakan." Lanjutnya sambil menyahut tas koper dari tangan Hinata dan membawanya masuk ke dalam kemudian menyerahkannya pada seorang pelayan didekatnya.

Perlakuan Gaara membuat Hinata makin tidak percaya akan kenyataan yang dihadapinya. Otaknya belum bisa menerima kalau pria nyaris sempurna yang sedang berjalan didepannya itu memang suaminya. Bagaimana mau percaya? Setahu Hinata, Hinata hanyalah seorang anak perempuan biasa dari keluarga Hyuuga yang merupakan keluarga rakyat jelata dan mungkin bisa dibilang termasuk keluarga menengah ke bawah. Presentasi keduanya untuk bisa bertemu dan jatuh cinta bisa saja 1 banding .000. Hidup Hinata bukan seperti sinetron _picisan_kan?

"Nyonya, Nyonya kenapa? Nyonya sakit?" Tanya seorang pelayan khawatir dengan keadaan Hinata yang tidak bergeming sedikit pun dari tempatnya berdiri.

"A—ah, tidak apa-apa kok." Balas Hinata sambil mengibaskan tangannya memberikan tanda bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Syukurlah." Ucapnya sambil melepas nafas lega. "Saya sudah dengar tentang kondisi Nyonya. Apa sekarang Nyonya mau saya antarkan kekamar? Tuan Besar juga sudah kembali kekamarnya sendiri." Imbuh pelayan tersebut tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Hinata.

Nafas Hinata terhenti sejenak. Kemudian dipalingkannya wajahnya untuk menghadap ke pelayan yang tadi sempat mengatakan suatu kejadian yang menurutnya sangat ganjil di kehidupan bahtera rumah tangganya. Pelayannya yang sudah menyadari kesalahannya tersebut terlihat salah tingkah didepan Hinata. Kedua tangannya terlihat sedang membekap mulutnya sendiri yang telah bicara lancang dihadapan majikannya yang baru saja kehilangan ingatannya.

"Nyon—Nyonya, ma—maksud saya—" Pelayan itu gelagapan berusaha untuk memperbaiki kalimat yang tadi sempat diucapkannya.

"E—eh? Kamarku? Kamarnya? Ja—jadi selama ini kita tidak sekamar?" Tanya Hinata sambil memandangi pelayan tersebut dengan tatapan bingung.

Pikiran Hinata melayang mencoba untuk mengingat satu-persatu kejadian yang telah Hinata lupakan. Walaupun akhirnya tidak ada satupun yang Hinata ingat. Tapi yang Hinata ketahui adalah ada yang tidak beres dengan kehidupan rumah tangganya. Dan itu harus dia pastikan sendiri dengan bertanya pada Gaara—suaminya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AMNESIA**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Story by NEIYHA**

**Pair : Hinata Hyuuga x Sabaku No Gaara**

**Rate : T possible M**

**Warning: Typo,OOC,Gaje,Failed Romance, Alur kecepetan dan lain-lain.**

**Bandung—28.06.2012**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hinata POV**

"Gaara-san, a—apa benar selama ini kita tidak pe—pernah tidur sekamar?" Tanyaku pada Gaara setelah bersusah payah mengumpulkan keberanian yang notabennya jarang sekali kulakukan.

Setelah aku selesai membereskan baju-bajuku. Aku langsung menemui Gaara yang sedang berada di ruang tamu. Gaara yang saat itu sedang membaca korannya melirik sebentar ke arahku. Setelah kurasa adanya jeda 5 detik, Gaara pun menurunkan kacamata bacanya sambil melipat kembali koran yang dibacanya. Dipandanginya sebentar raut wajahku yang terlihat bingung sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan yang kulayangkan padanya.

"Kau tahu darimana?" Kuralat, ternyata bukan menjawab pertanyaanku. Lebih tepatnya pria bernama Gaara itu balik bertanya kepadaku.

"Ta—tadi ada yang bilang kalau—" Kuhentikan perkataanku melihat rahangnya yang mengeras. Baiklah, ini bertanda buruk, sepertinya aku tidak perlu menyebutkan aku tahu darimana. Karena melihat wajahnya yang tiba-tiba dipenuhi amarah kupastikan pelayan yang tadi tidak sengaja memberitahuku pasti akan berhadapan dengan masalah setelah pembicaraan ini selesai. "Ga—Gaara-san tidak perlu tahu. Ta—tadi aku mengingatnya sedikit." Lanjutku mencoba meralat perkataanku yang belum sempat selesai.

"Oh—" Balasnya singkat. "Kalau kau sudah ingat, berarti kau tidak usah bertanya padaku." Imbuhnya dingin sambil kembali membuka korannya karena tadi sempat terinterupsi dengan kehadiranku.

Uuugh! Rasa kesal mulai membuncah dihatiku. Kutarik semua perkataanku yang mengatakan bahwa dia pria yang nyaris sempurna. Sesempurnanya seorang manusia, pastilah dia mempunyai suatu kekurangan. Dan inilah kekurangan dari seorang Gaara—suamiku. Gaara itu orangnya minim ekspresi sekali dan bisa dibilang sih terlalu cuek. Kemarin juga sewaktu aku dirawat dirumah sakit, kedatangannya untuk menjengukku juga bisa dihitung jari. Hanya dihari pertama dan dihari terakhir saat dia menjemputku untuk pulang kerumah. Aku ini wanita biasakan? Aku juga mau diperhatikan.

"Ka—kalau begitu—" Ucapku tergagap berusaha melanjutkan percakapan yang dihentikan secara sepihak oleh Gaara. "Ba—bagaimana kalau mulai hari ini ki—kita tidur bersama?" Tawarku pada Gaara.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Dan satu menit pun berlalu.

Ok, aku memang bodoh. Ku akui sekarang rasa malu sedang melandaku. Akukan wanita, kenapa aku menawarkan ajakan yang menurutku sedikit—mengundang itu. Dan yang lebih membuatku malu adalah ternyata orang yang kutawari sama sekali tidak menanggapi ajakanku itu. Kutundukan kepalaku mencoba menghindari tatapan Gaara yang menusuk kepadaku. Kakiku sedikit gemetar karena rasa gugup sudah menguasai diriku. Oh ayolah, meresponlah! Sampai kapan aku harus berdiri seperti ini?

"Tidak." Tolaknya tegas semakin membuat diriku was-was dengan keadaan rumah tanggaku yang kubilang berbeda dengan keadaan rumah tangga pada umumnya.

Sebenarnya aku merasa sedikit lega dengan penolakan Gaara tersebut. Rasanya kan aneh kalau tiba-tiba saja tidur seranjang dengan lelaki yang tidak ku kenal. Yah, walaupun yang bersangkutan sendiri berstatus sebagai suamiku. Tapikan aku tidak ingat jadi ya—. Baiklah! Kita tutup saja kasus yang satu itu. Karena ada satu pertanyaan yang terus tergiang dikepalaku. Walaupun lega atas penolakan yang dikatakan oleh Gaara sendiri, tetapi ada sedikit rasa kecewa dalam hatiku. Mungkin aku harus menanyakan alasan dia menolak ajakanku. Agar aku tidak penasaran nantinya.

"Ke—kenapa?" Tanyaku singkat meminta penjelasan atas penolakannya pada tawaranku yang menurutku tidak masuk akal itu. Coba katakan padaku, dibelahan bumi bagian mana ada seorang suami menolak ajakan tidur bersama istrinya? Kecuali kalau memang ada masalah dikeluarganya itu.

"Cara tidurmu jelek." Jawabnya tak kalah singkat dengan pertanyaanku.

Kalau ini adalah komik. Mungkin akan terlihat empat garis siku-siku yang sudah tergambar apik didahiku dengan latar belakang kilat yang bertebaran dan efek suara petir yang menggelegar. Jahat sekali dia menghinaku dengan berkata seperti itu. Kalau memang cara tidurku yang jelek, saat aku menginap di rumah sakit pastilah sekarang aku pulang dalam keadaan memar karena bolak-balik terjatuh dari kasurnya. Mengingat ranjang rumah sakit yang memang kecil dan sempit. Tapi buktinya, sekarang aku baik-baik saja. Apa yang Gaara katakan itu hanyalah alasan yang dibuatnya sendiri?

"Ti—tidak mungkin." Bantahku yang tidak terima dengan pernyataan Gaara tadi. "A—apa benar kau suamiku? Ha—habis aku—"

Belum sempat selesai. Aku bisa melihat bahwa Gaara yang mulai berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearahku. Rasa takut mulai memenuhi hati kecilku, secara tidak sadar kakiku juga berjalan mundur mengikuti langkah kaki Gaara yang semakin mendekat. Gaara yang menyadari bahwa aku menghindarinya segera menangkap tangan kiriku untuk menahan gerakanku yang menjauhinya. Dirogohnya pelan saku celananya dengan tangan kanannya. Sedetik kemudian tangannya kembali keluar dengan membawa sebuah cincin berwarna perak dengan ukiran indah berwarna emas dan menyematkannya dijari manis tangan kiriku.

"Ini cincin pernikahan kita." Jelasnya begitu melihat wajahku yang menggambarkan ekspresi bingung atas kelakuannya tersebut. "Kau menjatuhkannya saat kecelakaan. Jangan dijatuhkan lagi ya?" Pintanya sambil mengecup cincin yang sekarang sudah sangat pas dipakai olehku.

Karena refleks yang dikirimkan oleh sinyal-sinyal dalam tubuhku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk cepat untuk merespon perlakuan yang Gaara tujukan padaku. Terserah dia melihatnya atau tidak, yang pasti sekarang mulutku sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalasnya. Atau mungkin memang Gaara sengaja mencuri semua kata yang tadi sudah ada diujung lidahku?

"Bagus." Sahutnya melihat responku yang positif sambil mengusap-usap puncak kepalaku. "Ah, aku ada pesta. Aku harus bersiap-siap sekarang." Jelasnya sambil beranjak meninggalku.

Lagi-lagi aku harus menerima suatu kenyataan yang menurutku memang sudah ganjil sejak awal dan semakin ganjil lagi sekarang. Setahuku yang namanya pesta orang kaya, pastilah seorang pria yang sudah beristri pasti akan mengajak istrinya untuk menemaninya kepesta itu sebagai patnernya. Tapi jangankan mengajakku, bahkan pria itu tidak menawariku untuk menemaninya. Apa karena aku berasal dari keluarga rakyat jelata makanya dia malu kalau mengajakku kepesta? Apa mungkin karena aku tidak cantik? Pertanyaan itu terus berkecamuk dalam hatiku. Mata pearl milikku hanya bisa memandang nanar punggung lebar milik Gaara yang sedang berjalan menjauhiku.

**Hinata POV end.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gaara yang saat ini sedang bersiap-siap menghadiri pesta rekan bisnisnya terlihat sibuk dikamarnya sendiri. Jas dan kemeja yang sudah disiapkan oleh pelayannya tergeletak begitu saja dikasur tempat tidurnya. Gaara yang cuma bertelanjang dada dengan hanya menggunakan celana hitam panjangnya hanya terduduk dikasur dan termenung untuk beberapa saat. Masih tergiang di dalam otaknya pertanyaan istinya yang sempat membuat dirinya sedikit terkejut.

"Gaara-san, a—apa benar selama ini kita tidak pe—pernah tidur sekamar?" Tanya Hinata pada Gaara setelah bersusah payah mengumpulkan keberanian yang notabennya jarang sekali Hinata lakukan.

Gaara mengacak pelan rambut merah marunnya karena frustasi. Setelah Hinata hilang ingatan, sedikit harapan singgah dihatinya karena dengan begitu Gaara bisa memperbaiki kehidupannya dengan Hinata yang memang bisa dibilang sedikit tidak lazim untuk suami-istri. Tapi pertanyaan Hinata yang tadi ditanyakan padanya bukanlah awal yang baik untuk memulai kehidupan barunya. Dan parahnya lagi, Gaara menolak ajakan istrinya untuk tidur bersama dari sekarang. Bukankah bodoh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas seperti itu?

"Haaah—" Gaara pun akhirnya hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dengan harapan bisa mengurangi rasa frustasinya.

Diambilnya kemeja putih miliknya yang tergeletak sembarangan ditempat tidurnya. Dipakainya kemeja itu dan dengan cepat tangannya mulai mengancingkan satu persatu kancing baju yang ada di kemeja tersebut. Kemudian Gaara mengambil dasi berwarna senada dengan warna rambutnya dari laci meja kamarnya. Sambil berjalan menuju cermin didepannya, Gaara berusaha mengikatkan dasi dikerah kemejanya.

TOK TOK TOK

Kegiatan Gaara terhenti sejenak untuk sekedar melirik ke pintu kamarnya. Tadi Gaara mendengar suara ketukan pintu yang tertangkap oleh telinganya. Yang Gaara tahu, pastilah sekarang ada seseorang di depan pintu kamarnya dan orang tersebut sedang menunggu perizinan Gaara untuk masuk kekamarnya.

"Masuk!" Sahut Gaara sambil kembali membenarkan dasinya yang belum sempat terpasang.

Sedikit demi sedikit pintu kamar Gaara mulai terbuka memperlihatkan sesosok wanita yang mulai berjalan mendekatinya. Dari pantulan cerminnya, Gaara mengetahui bahwa wanita yang baru saja menginjakan kaki dikamarnya itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah istrinya sendiri—Hinata.

"A—ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya Hinata terbata-bata melihat suaminya sedang sibuk mempersiapkan dirinya didepan kaca takut-takut kalau dia sudah menganggunya.

Gaara tidak menyahut. Dibalikannya tubuhnya untuk melihat Hinata. Kemudian tangan kanannya terlihat berusaha memanggil Hinata sambil tangan yang satunya menunjuk tepat kedasinya yang belum terpasang dengan rapi. Hinata yang mengetahui maksud Gaara pun segera menghampiri Gaara dan mulai merapikan dasi milik Gaara.

"Na—nanti kau pulang malam?" Tanya Hinata disela-sela kegiatannya yang sedang merapikan penampilan Gaara.

"Hn—" Hanya dua huruf konsonan yang keluar dari bibir Gaara. Dua konsonan yang sangat disukai Gaara dan dua konsonan yang sangat dibenci Hinata.

"Be—berarti kau tidak akan makan malam dirumah ya?" Hinata melanjutkan pertanyaannya sambil mengambil kemeja milik Gaara dan mulai membantu Gaara untuk memakainya.

Kali ini tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir Gaara. Yang ada hanyalah sebuah anggukan kecil yang datang dari pria berbadan tegap tersebut. Setelah selesai memakaikan kemeja hitam milik Gaara. Hinata pun menepuk-nepuk punggung suaminya tersebut, berusaha membersihkan debu kalau-kalau memang ada debu yang menempel dikemeja yang sekarang Gaara pakai.

"Su—sudah selesai." Ucap Hinata.

Gaara yang merasa sudah selesai dengan semua ritual berpakaiannya itu segera melenggangkan kakinya yang jenjang keluar dari kamarnya. Dan untuk yang sekian kalinya, Hinata kembali dibuat terkaget-kaget dengan tingkah laku suaminya itu. Jangankan ciuman selamat tinggal, bahkan ucapan salam aku pergi saja sama sekali tidak Hinata dengar keluar dari mulut suaminya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gaara POV**

Kulajukan mobil BMW milikku dengan kecepatan tinggi dijalanan yang cukup terbilang sepi ini. Kupijakkan kakiku menekan gas kuat-kuat dan tidak mengindahkan jarum spedometerku yang mulai menunjukkan angka diatas 200km/h didepannku. Pikiranku pun terbagi dua antara jalanan dan Hinata. Ya! Hinata, wanita itu sukses membuat perasaanku kacau dengan segala perubahan yang terjadi setelah dia hilang ingatan.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, apa alasanku menolak ajakan Hinata? Apa kalian tidak tahu bagaimana dia sangat membenci sentuhanku? Aku masih ingat saat dimana dia menangis meraung-raung merengek padaku meminta kamar yang terpisah dari kamarku. Katanya dia tidak tahan tidur bersama denganku. Karena itulah aku menolak ajakan Hinata yang menawariku tidur bersamanya. Apa dia tidak sadar akan perasaanku yang selalu ingin memeluknya? Bagaimana kalau aku menerima tawarannya dan tidur bersamanya? Aku takut saat ingatannya kembali, maka Hinata akan lebih membenciku.

Dan apa kalian tahu kejadian sebenarnya dibalik cincin yang aku pasangkan kembali padanya? Dijatuhkan aku bilang? Hahaha, pintar sekali aku bersandiwara dihadapan Hinata dengan membual seperti itu. Kata siapa cincin itu tidak sengaja terlepas saat Hinata mengalami kecelakaan? Toh, semenjak setahun yang lalu Hinata tidak pernah menggunakannya lagi. Malah cincin itu sempat dibuangnya, walaupun akhirnya dipungut kembali olehku saat seorang pelayan mengantarkan padaku bahwa dia menemukannya dihalaman belakang rumahku.

Jangan lupakan juga dengan sikapku yang tidak mengajaknya pergi kepesta. Bukankah itu memang kebiasaannya? Dulu setiap aku mengajaknya untuk menjadi patnerku dipesta rekan bisnisku. Pasti Hinata selalu menolak dengan alasan bosan, capek, malas berdandan dan sebagainya. Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana pada awalnya teman-temanku sangat berisik sekali menanyakan keberadaan istriku yang selalu tidak dapat menemaniku pergi kepesta. Tapi hanya awalnya saja terasa risih, lama-lama aku juga terbiasa dengan semua itu. Dan kali ini, daripada bertengkar dengan Hinata karena masalah sepele seperti itu, lebih baik aku diam saja karena walaupun aku mengajaknya pastilah Hinata akan menolaknya.

Ucapan selamat tinggal? Tidak mungkin Hinata akan membalasnya. Dulu setiap aku berangkat kerja, jangankan mengucapkan selamat jalan. Setiap pagi dirinya selalu mengurung diri dikamar. Tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk mengantar kepergianku ataupun hanya untuk sekedar melihat punggungku yang hendak berangkat kekantor. Sekalinya aku berpapasan dengannya dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal, Hinata hanya membalaskan dengan tatapan dingin dan langsung pergi meninggalku tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa.

Hinata, apa kau tidak tahu betapa senangnya hatiku saat melihatmu berjalan memasuki kamarku dan menawariku bantuanmu? Inilah kehidupan rumah tangga yang aku idam-idamkan! Tapi sekali lagi rasa takut menghantuiku saat ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada Hinata. Takut kalau lagi-lagi hanya matamu yang berwarna pearl itu yang akan membalasku dengan tatapan sinis. Karena itulah aku tidak sengaja refleks untuk langsung meninggalnya.

Dan sekarang yang kurasakan adalah PENYESALAN! Ya! Aku menyesal menyia-nyiakan semua kesempatan yang Kami-sama berikan padaku. Kalau saja tadi aku bersikap baik pada Hinata. Walaupun sebentar, mungkin aku bisa merasakan kasih sayang yang Hinata coba limpahkan padaku, dan hanya kepadaku. Walaupun aku tahu, pastilah itu hanya suatu bentuk dari kewajibannya saja karena merasa bahwa aku suaminya.

TIIIINNN! TIIIIINNN!

Suara klakson mobil yang berada dibelakangku menyadarkanku dari lamumanku. Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berpikir, sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan bahwa lampu lalu lintas dihadapanku sudah berubah warna menjadi warna hijau. Segera saja kulepaskan kakiku pada rem mobilku dan kembali menginjakan gasnya dengan cepat berusaha memacu mobilku agar tidak menyebabkan macet yang berkepanjangan.

"SIAL!" Umpatku marah sambil memukul setir mobilku karena rasa frustasi yang menumpuk pada otakku.

**Gaara POV end.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 2 done! XD

Nah loh? Makin kompleks saja permasalah disini? Ternyata—eh ternyata— kehidupan keluarga Hinata and Gaara tidak semanis yang dibayangkan—

Mau tahu kenapa bisa begitu? Mau tahu? Mau tahu? Itu karena— yang ikutin terus aja ceritanya, ahahaha. /emangnya sinetron?

Dan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya saya ucapkan pada para readers yang menyempatkan diri mereview cerita ini. Dan orang-orang yang baik hati, cantik/cakep, dan rajin menabung itu adalah:

**Akeboshi / Mamoka / WidiwMin / mery chan yang cinta damai / DevilAndAngelLove / si Hyuuga / Onie / Nara Kazuki /**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK ATAS DUKUNGANNYA :) DUKUNGAN KALIAN MEMBUATKU MAKIN BERSEMANGAT UNTUK MELANJUTKAN CERITA INI :D**

Nb : Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama dan lain-lain.

Q&A:

**Akeboshi, WidiwMin and Nara Kazuki: **

Kenapa ya? Kenapa hayo— itusih r-a-h-a-s-i-a :P nanti juga akan dibahas kok dichapter-chapter selanjutnya. Sekarang aku mau fokusin dulu sama kehidupan rumah tangga Hinata 'yang baru'

**mery chan yang cinta damai:**

Waduh? Ada yang sama? Aku nggak bermaksud ngejiplak atau based dari film ataupun novel atau apapun loh. Jadi kalau ada kesamaan cerita, hehe maafin ya :P

**Onie:**

Tenang tenang, baru permulaan kok :D nanti juga pasti diulas setajam silet /eh?

And last.

**REVIEWMU SEMANGATKU!**

**MIND TO RnR?**


	3. Chapter 3

**OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, KONNICHIWA, KONBANWA MINNA-SAN!**

Maaf untuk telat updatenya. Karena mulai minggu ini, saya kembali disibukan dengan rutinitas sekolah dan berbagai macam kegiatan lainnya mengawali tahun ajaran baru. Ditambah dengan kesibukan baru yaitu ngutak-ngatik akun deviantart yang udah ditelantarin selama setahun lebih =3=

Cover FF ini sepenuhnya adalah gambaran saya. Karena jujur saja, sebel rasanya kalau nyari dimbah g**gle dengan keyword GaaHina tapi tetep aja nggak keluar pic yang saya pengenin. Ya sudah deh, akhirnya ambil kertas dan pensil warma kemudian gambar seadaanya jadi maklum kalau jelek. Pair GaaHina yang lain juga sudah banyak saya taruh di akun deviantart saya, walau abal-abal semua ==a

Yak, cukup pidatonya! Let's enjoy it!

Jeng jeng jeng /anggap ini backsound.

.

.

.

"Gaara, seperti biasa kau selalu datang sendiri ya?" Sapa Naruto—rekan bisnis Gaara mendapati temannya yang lagi-lagi datang ke pesta seorang diri.

Gaara yang memang pada dasarnya adalah orang yang cuek. Terlihat seperti tidak menanggapi komentar rekannya tersebut. Masih dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang datar, Gaara langsung saja berjalan meninggalkan Naruto tanpa ada niatan sama sekali untuk membalas sapaannya.

"Hey, Gaara! Kau masih saja mengacuhkanku?" Naruto yang merasa diabaikan, akhirnya berlari mengejar Gaara yang semakin lama semakin berjalan menjauhinya.

"Ada apa?" Balas Gaara tanpa menengokan kepalanya sedikit pun untuk sekedar melihat tampang lawan bicaranya.

Naruto yang tahu bahwa dia sudah berhasil mendapatkan perhatian Gaara segera berlari menyusulnya dan kemudian memblokir akses jalan didepan Gaara. Gaara yang sudah jengah menghadapi kelakuan Naruto hanya bisa menghentikan langkahnya karena jalannya terhalang tubuh besar milik Naruto.

"Minggir!" Perintah Gaara pada Naruto. Tetapi sepertinya Naruto tidak begitu saja mematuhi perintah Gaara. Itu bisa dilihat dari sikapnya yang masih berdiri dan tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. "Aku bilang MINGGIR!" Ulang Gaara sekali lagi dengan menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya.

"Oh—ayolah!" Rengek Naruto melihat tolakan dari rekannya itu. "Aku hanya ingin kita bersenang-senang!" Kilahnya sambil menepuk bahu Gaara.

"Aku tidak berminat." Tolak Gaara sambil menepis tangan Naruto yang berada dibahunya lalu mulai melanjutkan langkahnya setelah bergeser sedikit dari tempatnya tadi.

"Kau selalu saja begitu—" Walaupun sudah ditolak oleh Gaara sepertinya Naruto tidak langsung putus asa dan masih mengekor mengikutinya. "—padahal aku hanya menawarimu sesuatu yang bagus. Lihatlah Gaara! Aku hanya mencoba membantumu." Bela Naruto untuk membenarkan dirinya sendiri.

Langkah Gaara terhenti sejenak sesaat setelah mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Naruto. Wajahnya kemudian menoleh untuk melihat sesosok pria yang berada dibelakangnya. Iris Jadenya dipenuhi oleh kilatan amarah yang ditujukan langsung pada sang pemilik rambut duren itu.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu Gaara! Aku bilang hanya untuk malam ini saja!" Sahut Naruto menyadari tatapan bermusuhan yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Malam ini? Kau sudah mengajakku berkali-kali, Naruto." Balas Gaara mengkoreksi perkataan Naruto.

"Dan selalu berakhir dengan kata 'Tidak'" Tidak mau kalah, Naruto kembali mengeluarkan argumennya. "Berarti sama sajakan kau belum melakukannya? Bukankah itu cuma hal kecil? Setiap orang pasti pernah melakukannya sekali-dua kalikan? Lagipula aku tidak pernah lihat istrimu bersamamu—" Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak sambil merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku jasnya. Kemudian Naruto menyondorkan ponselnya kearah Gaara yang sedang mempertontonkan foto wanita cantik berambut merah jambu."Lihat wanita ini, dia cantik bukan? Dia bukan wanita sembarangan. Dia ini artis!"

Sedikit umpatan keluar dari mulut Gaara. Sosok pria yang ada didepannya sungguh membuatnya semakin frustasi. Bukankah tadi sudah dibilang bahwa Gaara sama sekali tidak berminat dengan tawarannya. Jadi percuma saja membujuknya dengan segala cara. Apa yang sudah Gaara putuskan tidak akan pernah bisa diubah seperti apapun dan dengan rayuan sebagaimanapun.

"Istriku tidak ada bukan berarti kau bisa mengajakku untuk SELINGKUH, Naruto!" Ucap Gaara untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum mendorong tubuh Naruto kesamping dan segera beranjak pergi meninggalkannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AMNESIA**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Story by NEIYHA**

**Pair : Hinata Hyuuga x Sabaku No Gaara**

**Rate : T possible M**

**Warning: Typo,OOC,Gaje,Failed Romance, Alur kecepetan dan lain-lain.**

**Bandung—10.07.2012**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gaara POV**

_Shit_! Apa maksudnya perkataan Naruto tadi, hah? Sudah berapa kali dia bertanya seperti itu padaku? Mengajakku selingkuh? Jangan harap aku akan menerimanya. Walaupun kehidupan rumah tanggaku tidak harmonis. Tidak pernah terpikir olehku untuk bermain dibelakang istriku sendiri. Sungguh! Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk mengkhianati istriku sendiri. Biarlah kalian menganggapku munafik, tapi memang begitulah prinsipku.

Bukannya sombong ya, tapi sebelum menikah dengan Hinata. Aku pernah masuk nominasi pria bujang paling diincar wanita-wanita lajang oleh sebuah majalah gosip murahan. Aku bukanlah seorang artis, makanya aku merasa sepertinya mereka salah target untuk menjadi berita picisannya. Sempat terpikir olehku untuk memprotes penanggung jawab majalah itu, tapi toh biarlah nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Alasan aku bisa sampai masuk nominasi itu? Mungkin karena nama keluargaku yang memakai embel-embel Sabaku? Atau karena tampangku yang mewarisi wajah kedua orangtuaku yang terkenal akan keserasiannya baik tampan maupun cantiknya? Entahlah aku juga tidak tahu!

Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana terkejutnya media dan khayalak luas ketika mengetahui bahwa diriku telah menikah dengan Hinata. Mereka menganggap diriku aneh karena mau-maunya menikah dengan rakyat biasa. Mereka tidak terima dengan pernikahanku padahal mereka tidak berhak menghakimiku! Bahkan orangtuaku dan keluargaku saja menerima Hinata. Kenapa mereka yang hanya—orang lain malah begitu menentangku?

Itulah sebabnya sampai sekarang beberapa rekanku mengira bahwa sebenarnya aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Apalagi melihat Hinata tidak pernah menemaniku untuk pergi dalam beberapa acara yang seharusnya memang disarankan untuk hadir bersama pasangannya. Sehingga beberapa dari mereka menawariku untuk bermain-main dengan wanita lain. Dan lagi sebenarnya para wanita itu juga tidak mempermasalahkan statusku yang sudah menjadi suami orang—yang penting bagi mereka adalah namaku masih Sabaku no Gaara—salah satu anggota keluarga Sabaku yang selalu dielu-elukan namanya disegala penjuru negara.

"Selamat datang, Tuan. Silahkan! Akan saya taruh mantel anda." Ucap seorang pelayan yang menyambutku dan menawariku bantuan untuk meletakan mantelku kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Malam ini aku pulang larut malam. Sebenarnya aku tidak betah berlama-lama di pesta itu. Karena seperti yang kalian tahu, orang yang bernama Naruto itu tidak henti-hentinya menawarkan padaku sebuah kenikmatan sesaat karena kesalahpahamannya tentang kehidupan rumah tanggaku. Dia selalu berkata bahwa lebih baik bermain satu-dua kali daripada tetap berusaha mempertahankan rumah tangga yang bahkan tak berpilar itu. Tetapi aku lebih tidak betah dengan atmosfer di rumahku yang tiba-tiba berubah. Itulah alasannya aku bisa bertahan dipesta itu sampai larut malam.

"Tuan—" Panggil pelayan itu sekali lagi dan sukses membuyarkan lamunanku. "Tadi nyonya berpesan untuk memberitahunya kalau Tuan sudah pulang. Apakah saya boleh memberitahunya sekarang? Sepertinya Nyonya masih menunggu kedatangan anda." Jelasnya sambil menggambil mantel yang berada ditanganku.

Aku yang masih tidak mengerti perkataannya hanya bisa menautkan kedua alisku, bingung. Pelayan yang dengan jelas menangkap arti raut mukaku pun segera menambahkan kalimatnya untuk membuat diriku mengerti apa maksud perkataannya.

"Maksud saya, sepertinya Nyonya masih menunggu kepulangan anda diruang tamu." Imbuhnya cepat.

"Ruang tamu?" Untuk kembali memastikan ucapannya aku kembali mengulang tempat yang tadi disebutkan olehnya. Tempat dimana Hinata berada.

Pelayan itu hanya mengangguk merespon pertanyaanku. Dengan cepat aku berpaling untuk melihat jam Rolex yang terpasang ditangan kananku. Jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 01.13, rasanya mustahil kalau Hinata masih menungguku di ruang tamu. Pasti dia sudah kembali untuk tidur dikamarnya. Hey, tapi tidak ada salahnyakan untuk sekedar mengeceknya?

Betapa terkejutnya diriku ketika mendapati sosok istriku yang sedang tertidur pulas disofa ruang tamu. Tubuhnya yang mungil terlihat menggulung ditengah sofa. Surai-surai indigonya sebagian terjatuh kebawah dan sebagian lagi menutupi wajahnya yang cantik. Sedikit demi sedikit, akupun berusaha untuk berjalan mendekati Hinata. Semakin lama semakin jelas terdengar suara hembusan nafas yang terdengar lembut. Sepertinya Hinata sudah tertidur pulas dan sama sekali tidak mengindahkan hawa dingin yang berhembus karena dirinya sedang tidak berada dikamarnya maupun memakai selimut.

Tanpa kusadari, kakiku telah melangkah sendiri untuk membuat jarak semakin dekat antara diriku dan Hinata. Pelan-pelan kusibakan rambutnya yang menutupi mukanya. Terlihat dengan jelas wajah tidurnya yang damai. Semakin lama diriku semakin terhipnotis untuk menyentuh Hinata. Matanya, hidungnya, pipinya, bahkan bibirnya yang tak pernah kusentuh selama ini.

"Ng—Gaara-san?" Ah, tidak! Sepertinya aku tidak sengaja membangunkannya.

Hinata sepertinya masih enggan untuk bangun dari tidurnya dilihat dari tingkahnya yang hanya mengusap pelan matanya sendiri. Kulihat mata lavendernya mengerjap-ngerjap mencoba untuk mengeksekusi pemandangan disekelilingnya. Sampai akhirnya mata yang sedikit tertutup—karena belum bangun sepenuhnya—menangkap refleksi bayanganku.

"Se—selamat datang—" Ucapnya penuh kebahagiaan dengan senyuman yang terpatri diwajahnya.

Eh? Apa barusan? Aku tidak salah dengarkan? Tadi dia bilang 'selamat datang' padaku? Benar-benar hanya untukku? Kami-sama, mimpi apa aku semalam? Inikan bukan hari ulang tahunku! Bukankah kado ini terlalu cepat untukku? Kucoba melirik lagi Hinata yang ada didepanku. Dan sepertinya dia sudah kembali tidur. Mungkin tadi dia hanya mengigau tapi—

Kulihat mata Hinata kembali terpejam. Sepertinya dia kelelahan dan tertidur sedikit tubuhnya untuk menjauh dari sofa. Kutopang semua berat badan Hinata dengan kedua tanganku kemudian menggendongnya ala bridal style. Kugunakan kesempatan ini untuk menyentuhnya. Licik memang mengingat bahwa sekarang Hinata sedang dalam keadaan amnesia. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa menahan rasa senang yang membuncah dihatiku. Samar-samar terbentuk sebuah senyuman tipis dibibirku. Tipis—tipis sekali bahkan sangat tidak mungkin sekali Hinata akan menyadari. Apalagi dia dalam keadaan terlelap seperti ini.

"Aku pulang." Samar-samar kuucapkan satu kalimat yang harusnya sudah kuucapkan sejak dulu-dulu. Satu kalimat yang selama ini selalu tersendak di ujung tenggorokanku. Satu kalimat yang selalu kembali kutelan dengan pahit ketika kakiku menginjakkan rumah. Kalimat yang sederhana tapi kalimat itulah yang membuatku yakin bahwa kehadiranku masih dinantikannya.

**Gaara POV end.**

.

.

.

Jam di atas meja baru menunjukkan pukul 05.30 ketika Hinata membuka matanya lagi. Yang pertama dirasakannya adalah kejanggalan pada tempat tidurnya. Seingatnya, tadi malam dia tidur di sofa karena menunggu kedatangan suaminya. Tapi kenapa sekarang dirinya sudah terbaring dengan rapi di kasurnya sendiri? Dalam hati, Hinata bertanya-tanya. Siapakah gerangan yang menggendong dirinya kembali ke kamar? Apakah suaminya?

"Nyonya, anda sudah bangun?" Tanya seorang pelayan yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata. Pelayan tersebut datang secangkir kopi panas untuk mengawali pagi hari Hinata. Tidak lupa dia juga turut serta membawa tumpukan beberapa handuk untuk disimpan di kamar mandi Hinata.

"Ah—I—Iya—" Jawab Hinata sambil berusaha membenahi rambutnya yang berantakan. "A—Ano Ino-san, apa semalam Gaara-san ya—yang membawaku kesini?" Tanya Hinata sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya yang malu karena samar-samar hidungnya dapat mencium parfurm milik Gaara yang melekat dibajunya.

"Iya, Nyonya. Kemarin malam Tuan Gaara yang mengendong Nyonya kembali kekamar. Ah, iya! Tadi pagi Tuan Gaara sudah berangkat ke kantornya karena harus keluar kota untuk urusan pekerjaan. Tuan Gaara berpesan agar nanti malam Nyonya tidak perlu menunggunya karena Tuan Gaara baru akan sampai larut malam sekali." Ujar sang pelayan yang bernama Ino itu menjelaskan sambil memunguti baju kotor milik Hinata yang berada di dalam keranjang.

"I—Iya, aku mengerti." Respon Hinata sambil menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"I—Ino-san—" Panggil Hinata sekali lagi pada Ino sehingga membuat sang pemilik nama tersebut menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap langsung majikannya tersebut. Satu peraturan sopan-santun yang harus diketahui dengan baik oleh setiap pelayan keluarga Sabaku itu."A—aku ingin bertanya—" Lanjut Hinata masih dengan kalimat yang terbata-bata.

"Ya? Nyonya mau bertanya apa?" Tanya Ino dengan sabar yang akhirnya sampai menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak hanya untuk membalas tatapan Hinata yang terlihat canggung didepannya.

Hinata terlihat sedikit ragu-ragu untuk menyuarakan pertanyaannya. Entah makanan apa yang ditelannya tadi malam. Sepertinya hal tersebut membuat suara Hinata tercekat ditenggorokan dan tidak bisa keluar. Sebenarnya sih bukan karena faktor makanan saja—malah hal tersebut tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Yang pasti, saat ini mental Hinata belum kuat untuk menerima kenyataan yang harus diterimanya apabila nantinya Ino akan memberikan suatu jawaban yang cukup jujur kepadanya.

"Ino-san, a—aku mau bertanya. A—apakah selama ini a—aku—"

.

.

.

**Hinata POV**

Dia tidak mau menjawabnya! Atau lebih tepatnya dia menutupi segala kebenaran yang ada. Memangnya ada yang salah dari pertanyaanku? Akukan hanya menanyakan bagaimana keadaan rumah tanggaku dulu sebelum aku divonis terkena amnesia. Tapi bukannya jawaban yang kudapatkan malah sebuah bentakan yang kuterima. Asal kalian tahu saja, entah cenayang darimana yang memberitahunya. Tapi tahu-tahu Gaara muncul dikamarku dan memarahiku. Bukankah tadi Ino bilang dia sudah pergi ke kantor? Lalu kenapa sekarang dia ada dikamarku?

"Apa yang tadi kau bicarakan dengan Ino?" Tanyanya dingin membuyarkan seluruh lamunanku.

Kulirik mata jadenya yang berkilat terkena sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk ke jendela. Seram memang kalau teringat bahwa 5 menit yang lalu tiba-tiba sosok pria itu menerjang masuk ke kamarku dan memarahiku tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Dan sekarang keadaan yang lebih parah sedang menimpaku. Terkurung di ruangan yang mereka bilang kamar milikku sendiri bersama dengan pria tak kukenal yang berstatus sebagai suamiku.

"A—aku hanya mencoba mengetahui kebenaran, Gaara-san." Akhirnya aku membuka mulutku, mengeluarkan semua keberanianku untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau bisa bertanya padaku!" Ujarnya singkat.

"A—aku tidak berani, Gaara-san." Sahutku mendengar sebuah hal yang mustahil dan tidak mungkin bisa dilakukannya. "Ke—kemarin waktu aku bertanya sendiri padamu, kau malah mengacuhkanku dan meninggalkanku. La—lalu kalau sekarang aku bertanya langsung pada Gaara-san. Apa Gaara-san mau menjawabnya dengan jujur?"

"Bukankah hal itu sudah kujawab?" Balasnya sakartis.

Dan sepertinya lagi-lagi Gaara mencoba berkelit dari pertanyaanku. Dijawab dia bilang? Kemarin bukan sebuah jawaban yang aku terima. Apakah dia tidak ingat bahwa di akhir percakapan dia sendiri yang mengubah topiknya, membuatku sejenak melupakan tujuan awalku dan setelah itu langsung berbalik meninggalku? Hey! Ini tidak adil untukku! Aku ingin tahu kebenarannya! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada keluarga baruku ini?

"Ka—kalau begitu Gaara-san, a—aku ingin bertanya—" Ucapku terbata-bata sambil memilin-milin ujung selimutku yang masih menutupi sebagian badanku.

"Silahkan saja, sampai kamu puas." Tawarnya padaku sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk duduk disebelahku.

"Sudah berapa lama kita menikah?"

Gerakannya terhenti sejenak sebelum meminggirkan bantal yang menghalanginya untuk duduk dikasurku. Mungkin ada sekitar jeda 10 detik dengan jawaban yang kemudian dilontarkannya. Bukankah itu berarti dia harus berpikir dulu untuk sekedar menjawab pertanyaan yang sangat mudah sekali seperti itu. Yang aku pertanyakan adalah, apakah dia harus berpikir karena sedikit lupa atau karena memang ada hal lain yang disembunyikannya?

"Dua tahun." Jawabnya singkat dan akhirnya mengambil posisi untuk duduk disampingku dan mengusap-usap puncak kepalaku.

Hmm—2 tahun ya. Lumayan lama juga sih. Itu berarti saat menikah aku masih berumur 18 tahun. Baru lulus sekolah menengah ya? Apa karena saat itu aku sedang dimabuk kepayang oleh cinta sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk melakukan pernikahan dini ya? Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir sih, dengan seorang Gaara yang seperti ini sih, anak ingusan belasan tahun pun pasti akan langsung mengangguk apabila dilamar oleh Gaara. Eh? Tapi tunggu dulu! Dua tahun menikah tapi belum memiliki— Jangan-jangan Gaara bersikap dingin denganku gara-gara itu.

"Ja—jangan-jangan Gaara-san—" Ucapku terbata-bata sambil membekap mulutku sendiri dengan kedua tanganku.

"Hmm—ada apa Hinata?" Tanya Gaara yang saat ini sedang menikmati kegiatannya memonopoli tubuhku dengan memeluk bahuku dan menidurkan kepalaku didadanya.

Huh! Dasar pria ini! Walaupun mengaku suamiku, tapi sepertinya aku tidak bisa memahaminya. Kadang baik, kadang marah tanpa sebab, maunya apa sih? Akukan jadi bingung dengan kelakuannya sendiri. Tapi itu yang mau aku bahas! Ada masalah yang lebih penting daripada itu.

"Ga—Gaara-san membenciku gara-gara aku tidak bisa mengandung anak Gaara-san? Pernikahan kita sudah berumur dua tahun ta—tapi sampai sekarang a—aku belum—" Dan sepertinya aku sudah tidak kuat lagi meneruskan obrolan tentang _'baby'_ ini. Lihat saja sekarang bagaimana warna mukaku. Warna merah rambur Gaara pun pasti kalah dengan warna mukaku yang sedang malu ini.

"Bukan begitu Hinata." Balasnya begitu menangkap maksud perkataanku. "Itu karena saat itu kau masih kecil." Imbuhnya bijak mengingat memang dua tahun yang lalu umurku masih seumur jagung untuk siap menjadi ibu yang matang.

"O—Oh, _souka_" Lega rasanya mengetahui jawaban yang keluar dari bibir suamiku. Tapi yang namanya manusia. Menjawab sebuah pertanyaan berakibat membuat pertanyaan yang lain muncul dan saling berkesinambungan. Hal itulah yang terpikir di dalam otakku Dan didukung oleh atmosfir yang lumayan cukup baik itu. Akhirnya aku mencoba kembali bertanya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ta—tadi Gaara-san bilang kalau waktu itu aku masih ke—kecil." Aku yang daritadi berada dalam dekapan Gaara segera melepaskan cengkaraman tangan Gaara di bahuku dan berbalik menghadapnya. Mata lavenderku menatap lurus mata jade milik Gaara, penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu. "Ka—kalau begitu, kenapa Gaara-san mau menikahiku?"

Dan dengan satu pertanyaan itulah tiba-tiba hening menyergap di dalam kamarku. Sepertinya Gaara tidak mau menjawabnya lagi. Persis seperti apa yang dilakukannya kemarin. Gaara—apa kau tahu? Sikapmu yang seperti ini membuatku mau tidak mau berpikir. Sepertinya masalah yang terjadi dalam rumah tangga kita sangat pelik sekali. Tidak maukah kau berbagi denganku sedikit? Apa sebegitu parahnya sampai-sampai aku tidak boleh mengingatnya?

.

.

.

Chapter 3 DONE w  
Sudah dari tanggal 28 Juni digarapnya tapi baru sekarang kelarnya dan itu pun saya rasa juga ceritanya—yah makin arsurb aja -_- ahahahaha /dasar author ababil c

Dan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya saya ucapkan pada para readers yang menyempatkan diri mereview cerita ini. Dan orang-orang yang baik hati, cantik/cakep, dan rajin menabung itu adalah:

**Minji-d'BlackJack / aoiyuuko / Merai Alixya Kudo / Guest1 / mizukaze-hime /**

**Guest2 / Onie / ****cherry kuchiki**** / ****astiamorichan**** / **** .750**** / ****Naminasai**** / Akeboshi / ****lavi medusa**** / Evil / ****Vyongeline**** / Indigo Mitha-chan**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK ATAS DUKUNGANNYA :) DUKUNGAN KALIAN MEMBUATKU MAKIN BERSEMANGAT UNTUK MELANJUTKAN CERITA INI :D**

Nb : Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama dan lain-lain.

Q&A:

Err—Sorry—Untuk chapter ini saya tiadakan dulu rubrik Q&A-nya, soalnya— /lirik jam. Ini sudah malam sekali, mata saya sudah berasa dijatuhin batu yang beratnya siap bikin ngirim saya ke dunia mimpi 5-10menit lagi -_-

Rata-rata pertanyaannya samakan? Kenapa Hinata dulu itu— Yah, kisah flashback masih jauh :D Ada yang mau nyoba nebak kenapa sikapnya Hinata ke Gaara seperti itu?

Hoaam~ Saya sudah ngantuk -_- publish chap ini dan saya akan langsung take off ke dreamland.

And Last!

**REVIEWMU SEMANGATKU!**

**MIND TO RnR?**

Nb: Mengingat tidak adanya kotak 'name' lagi di review untuk non-member readers. Tolong sertakan nama kalian setelah reviewnya ya :3 biar saya bisa tahu itu siapa dan nulis nama kalian. Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

**OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, KONNICHIWA, KONBANWA MINNA-SAN!**

#tengok jam, sudah jam 2.

Happy reading aja deh.

.

.

.

Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di salah satu kamar hotel paling eksklusif seantero kota Suna. Jangan ditanya bagaimana fasilitas kamar yang diberikan pelayanan hotel bagi mereka. Sebuah kamar yang berukuran sangat luas dengan satu kasur ukuran king size, ruang tamu yang dilengkapi satu sofa merah beralas beludru, ruang makan dan dapur sendiri, serta dilengkapi dengan spa didalamnya. Tetapi rupanya kemewahan itu tidak membuat penghuninya senang. Malahan wajah sang wanita terlihat kusut dan tidak bersemangat. Sedangkan sang pria sudah hilang di balik pintu kamar mandinya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada sang wanita yang masih duduk manis di meja rias mencopoti aksesorisnya.

"Aku sudah selesai." Ujar Gaara yang sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya memakai selembar handuk untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya dan satu lagi untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah.

Hinata melihat sosok Gaara dari pantulan cermin di depannya. Diam menjadi pilihan utamanya. Tidak terbesit dalam dirinya untuk membalas perkataan yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Gaara—suaminya yang baru resmi di nikahi tadi siang. Hinata sendiri masih berpura-pura sibuk melepaskan sanggulnya dan merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan. Seolah-olah tidak peduli dengan Gaara—Gaara itu tidak ada.

"Kau tidak mau mandi?" Tanya Gaara sekali lagi karena tidak mendapat respon dari istrinya.

"Nanti saja, Sabaku-san. Aku—" Jawab Hinata singkat dan dengan nada bicara yang dingin.

"Gaara! Panggil aku Gaara! Kau tahukan namamu sekarang juga Sabaku." Potong Gaara cepat sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata.

Hinata menghela nafas sejenak sebelum akhirnya menuruti perintah suaminya itu. Toh, percuma saja berdebat karena masalah kecil seperti itu. Akhirnya Hinata pun memutar badannya takkala bayangan Gaara semakin mendekatinya. Ditatapnya tajam mata jade hijau emerald milik Gaara dengan tatapan—tidak suka.

"Ada apa Gaara-san? Bisakah kau menjauh?" Selidik Hinata ketus saat menyadari jarak mereka yang tinggal beberapa cm lagi.

Tidak bergeming. Gaara tetap berdiri dihadapan Hinata. Tiba-tiba Gaara menjatuhkan lututnya didepan Hinata sehingga tubuhnya sejajar dengan tubuh Hinata yang masih terduduk mengenakan gaun putih di kursi riasnya. Tangan Gaara meraih kedua tangan Hinata dengan cepat. Hinata yang merasa dipaksa oleh Gaara segera memberontak dan mencoba mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, tapi sayang Gaara lebih kuat darinya sehingga Hinata tidak berhasil melepaskan cengkraman Gaara.

"Apa-apaan ini, Gaara-san?" Protes Hinata sambil tetap berusaha melepaskan tangannya.

Bukannya melepaskan genggamannya. Gaara malah makin mencengkramnya dengan kuat, seakan tidak rela kalau Hinata melepasnya. Hinata sendiri mulai gelapan menghadapi tingkah suaminya yang menurutnya menjadi cukup kasar tersebut. Terlihat dengan jelas sorot matanya yang ketakutan ketika bertemu dengan manik hijau milik Gaara.

"Hinata—" Panggil Gaara pelan membuat sang pemilik nama menjadi semakin ketakutan karena nadanya yang seduktif.

"Ma—mau apa?" Tanya Hinata lagi dengan nada yang sedikit gemetaran.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Hinata, Gaara melemparkan sebuah pertanyaan baru untuk Hinata.

"Apa kau perlu bertanya seperti itu?" Balas Hinata sakartis. "Harusnya kau sudah tahu bahwa aku **tidak mencintaimu**. Bukankah kau yang memaksaku untuk—"

Tanpa berniat mendengar penuturan Hinata lebih lengkap. Gaara menarik dan memeluk Hinata erat-erat. Hinata yang terkejut hanya bisa diam mematung. Tangan Gaara yang besar bergerak untuk mengelusi punggung Hinata, menyilangkan jari-jarinya dipunggung Hinata yang kecil. Tetesan air yang masih belum kering mulai menembus gaun Hinata, sehingga Hinata dapat merasakan dinginnya air yang menyentuh kulit putihnya.

"Aku mohon—jangan tinggalkan aku. Kau boleh pakai semua uangku asal kau berjanji tidak akan pernah bermain dibelakangku, menceraikanku apalagi meninggalkanku." Pintanya blak-blakan sambil tetap memeluk Hinata.

Diam—itu yang bisa Hinata lakukan. Sambil tetap diam ditempatnya, Hinata menatap horor kepada Gaara yang tiba-tiba menjadi posesif seperti ini. Dalam hati Hinata hanya terbesit satu keinginan yang tiba-tiba semakin membuncah dan akan meledak. Hinata harus—segera pergi dari sisi orang ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AMNESIA**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Story by NEIYHA**

**Pair : Hinata Hyuuga x Sabaku No Gaara**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Warning: Typo,OOC,Gaje,Failed Romance, Alur kecepetan dan lain-lain.**

**Bandung—26.07.2012**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Gaara-san—kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku?" Tanya Hinata manja sambil menguncang-guncang lengan Gaara.

Gaara yang mulai tersadar dari lamunannya pun mulai mengerjapkan matanya sejenak. Lagi-lagi Hinata menanyakan suatu pertanyaan yang sangat sulit untuk di jawabnya. Pertanyaan yang cukup mustahil untuk dibeberkan kebenerannya kecuali kalau Gaara ingin Hinata menangis dan berteriak histeris di depannya. Otaknya berpikir keras untuk memproses kira-kira kata-kata apa yang tepat dikatakannya agar bisa tetap untuk—berbohong.

"Ga—Gaara-san." Panggil Hinata sekali lagi karena tidak mendapat jawaban dari suaminya itu. "Kau tidak mau menceritakannya lagi?" Rajuk Hinata sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Gaara yang sejak tadi diam segera menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Jujur saja, dirinya sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya ketika melihat pipi chubby milik Hinata mengembung karena ulah Hinata sendiri. Dielusinya puncak kepala Hinata dengan lembut dan mulai membuka mulutnya karena sepertinya sudah menemukan sebuah jawaban singkat. Yang cukup standart pastinya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya pelan sambil mencium pipi Hinata.

BLUSH!

Pernyataan Gaara yang spontan tersebut sukses menghilangkan semua bayangan kelam tentang pernikahannya yang terus-terusan berputar di kepala Hinata. Tapi efek sampingnya, sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah bagai buah stawberry yang siap untuk dimakan. Hinata pun kelihatan salah tingkah didepan Gaara. Mulutnya terbuka seakan-akan ingin mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tidak ada satupun suara yang terdengar dari bibirnya. Malah yang bisa didengar Gaara adalah suara gigi yang gemeretak dan nafas yang memburu. Aaah—kalau begini reaksinya bisa-bisa Gaara ketagihan untuk selalu mengoda Hinata.

"Ga—Gaara-san, jangan ber—bercanda." Ucap Hinata terbata-bata sambil berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dibalik kedua tangannya.

"Hm—untuk apa aku bercanda? Aku memang mencintaimu." Lagi-lagi Gaara mulai menggodanya sambil kembali memainkan rambut indigo milik Hinata. Matanya seolah-olah sedikit mencuri-curi pandang ke arah wajah Hinata.

Tapi Hinata tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu yang membuat dirinya sedikit meragukan pernyataan suaminya itu. Dan mungkin waktu inilah yang tepat untuk menanyakannya. Walaupun sudah lega, tetapi bagaimana pun juga Hinata harus kembali menanyakannya pada Gaara. Yah—Cuma untuk sekedar rasa pemuas hati saja. Toh, bukankah manusia adalah makhluk yang tak pernah puas.

"Ka—kalau memang mencintaiku. Kenapa—"

.

.

.

**Gaara POV**

"Kenapa waktu itu Gaara-san meninggalku? Bahkan kau tidak membalas salamku." Tanya Hinata kepadaku yang masih berusaha untuk menutupi senyum diwajahku dengan punggung tanganku.

Wajahku mengeras. Aku tahu maksud pembicaraan ini. Pasti Hinata menanyaiku perihal sikapku yang dingin selama beberapa hari ini. Apakah Hinata menyangsikan cinta yang ku umbar padanya? Tapi itu bukan pertanyaan sulit, karena sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan jawabannya. Tentu saja dengan versiku sendiri.

"Waktu itu aku terburu-buru, sayang." Ucapku mencoba setenang mungkin.

"Dan Ga—Gaara-san pun tidak mengajakku. Apa kau malu punya istri sepertiku?" Hinata menunduk memperlihatkan kekecewaannya. Melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu, rasa bersalah pun mulai memenuhi rongga dadaku. Sesak—bagaimana mungkin dengan kejamnya aku membuat istriku berpikiran seperti itu.

"Tidak, Hinata." Sahutku sambil meraih dagunya dan mengangkatnya untuk menatapku. "Kau sangat cantik—aku takut nanti ada orang yang mencurimu."

Wajah Hinata kembali memerah mendengarkan penuturanku. Inilah yang aku impikan selama ini. Melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri bagaimana merahnya wajah istriku ketika ku goda. Bukannya malah melihat wajahnya yang dingin dan ketakutan setiap kali aku mendekatinya.

"Ga—Gaara-san juga menolak ajakanku untuk tidur bersama. Bukankah itu normal untuk su—suami istri seperti kita?" Ya, Tuhan. Aku bersumpah barusan sudah melihat salah satu malaikat yang kau kirimkan padaku. Wajahnya yang lucu dan sikapnya yang sedang manis ini membuatku tak bosan-bosannya memandangi wajah Hinata. Tahukan kalian betapa imutnya dia ketika tergagap mengucapkan kata 'suami'?

"Kaukan masih kecil. Aku takut kalau bersamamu nanti aku—lupa diri." Jelasku berkilah dari pertanyaan Hinata.

"Ta—tapi sekarang aku bukan anak kecil lagi, Gaara-san." Omelnya melihatku masih menganggapnya seperti anak kecil. "Umurku sudah 20tahun. A—aku harus—" Hinata menghentikan perkataannya. Cukup lama—membuatku penasaran saja.

"Harus apa, Hinata?" Desakku padanya karena mulai tak sabaran mendengar kelanjutannya.

"Ha—harus bisa melayanimu." Gumamnya pelan dan lagi-lagi wajah imutnya dia sembunyikan, tapi kali ini menggunakan bantal bukan dengan tangannya.

Ah—Jangan berkata seperti itu Hinata. Jangan menampilakn ekspresi yang membuatku semakin susah untuk mengendalikan diriku. Takut—aku takut—semua sikapnya ini cuma sesuatu yang semu. Yang bisa hilang kapan saja tanpa bisa diprediksi. Dan kalau saat itu tiba, aku takut kalau aku sudah 'menyentuh'nya. Maka dia akan menbenciku dan pasti dia akan—

"Tidak usah pun aku tetap mencintaimu, Hinata." Gombal! Tapi memang inilah yang bisa kukatakan padanya. "Kita akan melakukannya kalau kau sudah siap." Ucapku mencoba bijak dihadapannya.

Hinata mengangguk. Sepertinya kali ini dia mau menurut padaku. Lega juga rasanya karena Hinata tidak lagi mencercaku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang kadang harus menguras otakku untuk menjawabnya dengan menutupi kebenaran dengan kebohongan.

"Hey! Ga—Gaara-san." Panggil Hinata sekali lagi dan kali ini aku meresponnya dengan cepat.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Tanyaku yang mulai melihat sebagian wajahnya yang muncul dari balik bantalnya.

"Ka—kalau ada pesta lagi. I—izinkan aku menemanimu ya?" Pintanya padaku dengan pandangan mata yang puppyeyes.

Akhirnya, mungkin dengan begitu Naruto akan berhenti untuk mengajakku bermain-main. Para wanita yang mendekatiku pun pasti tidak akan berani merayuku lagi. Samar-samar seulas senyuman mulai terpatri di wajahku. Kuraih tangan kanannya dan kukecup punggung tangannya seraya berkata—

"Dengan senang hati, Hinata."

**Gaara POV end.**

.

.

.

Menyesal rasanya Gaara membawa Hinata ke sebuah pesta rekan bisnisnya. Ternyata benar yang Gaara takutkan selama ini. Padahal alasan yang dia ucapkan beberapa waktu lalu hanyalah bualan spontan yang keluar dari mulutnya. Tak pernah Gaara menyangka bahwa ternyata membawa Hinata pergi kepesta membuatnya harus berhadapan dengan—para rekan bisnis prianya yang mencoba mendekati Hinata.

"Wah, nona cantik sekali. Boleh saya tahu nama anda?" Tanya seorang pria dengan setelan jas lengkap dan segelas anggur ditangannya. Sekilas pria tersebut terlihat tampan dan berkelas.

Tuh kan benar! Baru saja Gaara meninggalkannya untuk mengambil minuman. Begitu kembali dirinya sudah disuguhi pemandangan yang membakar amarahnya. Lagi-lagi ada yang menggoda Hinata dan ini bukan yang pertama kalinya. Sejak datang ke pesta ini sejam yang lalu sudah ada 1,2,3—4 pria yang menggodanya. Hal tersebut mau tidak mau membuat Gaara harus selalu berada disamping Hinata untuk mengusir calon penculik yang terus bersliweran disekeliling Hinata.

"Ma—maaf Tuan. Sa—saya—" Hinata mulai panik untuk menghadapi pria yang satu ini daritadi Hinata hanya mengekor pada Gaara dan saat ini Gaara sedang tidak berada bersamanya.

"HINATA!" Panggil Gaara dengan suara ditekan membuat Hinata menoleh dan seketika menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Ga—Gaara-san." Hinata segera meninggalkan pria tersebut tanpa terlebih dahulu berpamitan kepadanya. "Go—gomen." Ucapnya sambil mengenggam dan mengoyangkan tangan kiri Gaara yang masih terjuntai bebas kebawah.

"Orang itu menggodamu? Lagi?" Tanya Gaara pada Hinata. Padahal sebenarnya tanpa ditanya pun Gaara sudah tahu tapi—Gaara cuma ingin menanyakannya.

Hinata hanya bisa meresponnya dengan mengangguk. Rasa bersalah mulai menggerogoti perasaan Hinata. Sebenarnya tadi yang memaksa untuk ikut ke pesta ini adalah Hinata sendiri. Padahal Gaara sudah memperingatkannya untuk tidak ikut karena setelah melihat Hinata selesai berdandan, Gaara sudah memastikan bahwa pasti sudah banyak kejadian tidak enak yang sudah menantinya. Rasa takut semakin tertimbun takkala Hinata mendengar suara decakan kesal yang dikeluarkan oleh Gaara.

"Cckk—makanya sudah kubilangkan? Ini semua gara-gara kau tidak mendengarkanku." Omelnya pada Hinata.

Hinata yang mendapat omelan dari sang suami pun hanya bisa tertunduk pasrah. Air mata mulai terkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Tapi Hinata tetap menahannya sampai kemudian tangisannya pecah ketika Gaara mengucapkan—

"Kalau tahu akan repot begini aku tidak akan mengajakmu." Ujarnya dingin karena sudah gelap mata oleh rasa cemburu.

Hinata tersentak mendengar kalimat tersebut. Kepalanya mengadah untuk kemudian mendapati raut wajah suaminya yang kesal dengan kerutan disana-sini. Mungkin maksud Gaara adalah 'repot nanti kalau ada yang mengambilmu dariku'. Tapi ditelinga Hinata itu terdengar seperti 'repot kalau ada kamu disini'.

"Go—gomen." Ucap Hinata dengan nada yang bergetar. "A—aku pulang saja." Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Gaara dan mulai berbalik membelakanginya.

"Hm—kau mau pulang? Baiklah, ayo kita pulang." Ujar Gaara yang masih belum menyadari keanehan pada diri Hinata.

"Ti—tidak usah, Gaara-san." Hinata menolak, raut wajah Gaara pun berubah seperti orang bingung. Bukankah Hinata sendiri yang bilang ingin pulang. Kenapa sekarang dia menolak ajakannya untuk pulang. "A—aku bisa pulang sendiri." Lanjutnya dan sedetik kemudian Hinata sudah berlari meninggalkan Gaara.

"HINATA!" Teriak Gaara tanpa mempedulikan orang-orang yang mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke Gaara karena suara teriakannya. "Cih!" Decaknya sambil kemudian mulai berlari mengejar Hinata yang mulai terlihat menghilang dibalik ramainya orang-orang yang sedang menikmati pesta.

.

.

.

**Hinata POV**

Kulangkahkan kakiku sekuat tenaga untuk melewati lautan manusia yang ada didepanku saat ini. Rasa sakit dikakiku yang ditimbulkan oleh highheels yang sedang aku pakai sepertinya jauh berbeda dengan rasa sakit yang sekarang sedang mendera hatiku. Sampai-sampai luka lecet yang sekarang sudah memenuhi kakiku tidak menghentikanku untuk terus berlari. Tapi karena terlalu sibuk berkutat dengan pikiranku, maka aku pun tidak memperlihatkan sekelilingku dengan baik. Hingga akhirnya—

BRUK!

"Aw! Kau! Kalau jalan lihat-lihat dong!" Hardiknya padaku yang sekarang dengan sukses terjatuh dilantai. Sepertinya tadi aku tidak sengaja menabrak wanita tersebut dan membuat minumannya tumpah berceceran di lantai.

"Go—gomen." Gumamku sambil berusaha berdiri dan membungkuk dihadapannya. Setelah selesai, kucoba untuk melihat wajahnya. Sepertinya hari ini aku banyak sekali mengucapkan maaf?

"Maaf! Maaf! Kau kira bisa minta maaf semudah i—" Wanita berambut coklat itu menghentikan omelannya begitu melihat wajahku. Matanya membulat sempurna dan mulutnya yang sudah terbuka lebar kembali mengatup. "Kau—istrinya Gaara?" Tanyanya dengan nada yang lebih tenang tetapi dengan aura yang lebih menakutkan.

"I—iya." Jawabku singkat.

"Oh—" Wanita tersebut hanya membulatkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban dariku. "Kasihan sekali Gaara harus terikat dengan wanita sepertimu." Sindirnya padaku dengan nada bermusuhan.

Kedua alisku bertaut. Ada apa dengan wanita ini? Aku tidak pernah mengenalnya dan sekarang dia menjudge bahwa Gaara tidak bahagia karena telah menikahiku. Tahu apa dia tentang kami? Akhir-akhir ini hubungan kami mulai membaik kok. Yah—walaupun kadang-kadang Gaara masih sedikit menjaga jarak padaku.

"Haloo—masih ada orang disini?" Tanyanya sambil menjentikkan jari didepanku yang masih terbengong-bengong. "Huh! Apa bagusnya wanita membosankan seperti ini! Aku heran pada Gaara kenapa dia memilihmu ya? Bukannya memilihku? Kau apakan Gaara sampai dia mau menikah denganmu? Kau mengancamnya?" Tanpa peringatan, wanita tersebut menjambak rambutku membuatku meringis kesakitan dibuatnya.

"A—apa yang kau maksud?" Tanyaku kembali sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkramannya.

"Ckckck—bahkan istrinya pun tidak sadar kalau kau sudah menghancurkan masa depan suaminya sendiri." Cibirnya yang sambil tetap mengenggam dari rambutku. "Wanita miskin sepertimu bisa menikah dengan Gaara. Kau apakah Gaara hah?" Bentaknya didekat telingaku membuatku mau tidak mau mengalami tuli sesaat.

"Itu karena Gaara-san mencintaiku!" Teriakku membela diri karena kesal dengan kata-katanya. "Gaara-san menikahiku karena dia mencintaiku!" Ucapku mantap tanpa ada kalimat yang tergugup.

Akhirnya wanita itu melepaskan tangannya dari rambutku. Matanya menatap tajam ke arahku yang lagi-lagi terduduk dilantai karena terjatuh. Tangannya disilangkan kedadanya dan dengan angkuhnya dia mulai kembali menjabarkan teorinya kepadaku.

"Kalau dia memang mencintaimu, kenapa Gaara tidak mau menyentuhmu? Dia muak kepadamu. Kau menjijikan! Dia tidak sudi menyentuhmu." Kemudian wanita itu terkekeh senang sedangkan aku hanya merasakan bahwa petir sudah menyambarku.

"Ka—kau bercanda!" Timpalku yang berusaha lari dari kenyataan. Padahal yang dikatakan wanita itu benar. Umurku sudah 20tahun, siap tidak siap seharusnya Gaara tidak usah menanyakannya. Tapi sampai sekarang Gaara belum pernah menyentuhku—Gaara membenciku?

"Buat apa punya istri yang tidak bisa membahagiakan dirinya? Kau pasti tidak bisa melayaninya dan memberikannya seorang anakkan? Sebentar lagi Gaara akan meninggalkanmu dan berpaling padaku." Ucapnya yakin sambil menampilkan sebuah senyum kemenangan.

Air mata yang sudah sedikit mengering lagi-lagi jatuh membasahi pipiku. Rasanya tidak rela saat ada orang yang mengatakan hal seperti itu didepanku. Walaupun aku belum mengingatnya, tapi aku tahu bahwa sekarang ini aku sedang mencoba memeranku peran istri dengan baik. Tapi benar katanya—aku tidak bisa memberikan kebahagiaan pada Gaara. Aku cuma bisa merepotkannya.

"APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN MATSURI?" Aku bersumpah, barusan aku mendengar suara Gaara. Berhasilkah Gaara mengejarku?

Dengan ketakutan aku berusaha untuk menoleh dan melihat sosok Gaara yang berlari menghampiriku. Wajahnya terlihat mengeras dan tatapannya seperti orang yang sedang menahan amarah, tetapi tatapan itu tidak ditujukan padaku. Melainkan kepada wanita yang sedang berdiri dihadapanku.

"Gaara, aku hanya mencoba memberi pelajaran padanya." Balas wanita tersebut yang baru kuketahui namanya Matsuri.

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur, Matsuri. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa! PERGI!" Bentak Gaara pada Matsuri membuat Matsuri sedikit goyah dan ketakutan.

Matsuri pun segera kabur menjauhi tempat tersebut melihat amarah Gaara yang meledak. Dengan segera Gaara menarik badanku dalam pelukannya. Tangannya mengelusi rambutku yang lembut sambil berkali-kali mengucapkan kata maaf. Bukankah ini terbalik? Harusnya kan aku yang meminta maaf. Dan untuk membuktikan bahwa aku adalah istri yang baik kali ini aku harus bisa—

"Ra—Gaara-san." Panggilku yang masih terisak didadanya. "A—aku mohon. Malam ini—tolong jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya—a—aku takut." Masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan sepertinya kalimat tersebut terucap begitu saja.

Bisa kulihat dari mataku raut wajah Gaara yang terkejut mendengar permintaanku. Tapi rupanya keadaanku yang seperti ini membuatnya tidak tega untuk menolak permintaanku. Sepertinya hal tersebut membuatnya luluh.

"Baiklah Hinata." Ujarnya sambil mencium keningku.

Sedikit rasa senang muncul dihatiku. Akhirnya aku bisa bersatu dengan suamiku. Diriku yang bodoh ini sepertinya tidak menyadari bahwa permintaanku membuat Gaara melanggar janji—dengan diriku yang **'lama'**.

**Hinata POV end.**

.

.

.

Kehilangan plot ditengah cerita ngebuat saya bingung buat nerusin cerita.  
Tapi setelah mendapat ilham dari salah satu cerita di dating game =w= tiba-tiba dapet ide—Ah gini aja! Jadilah seperti ini ceritanya. Maaf kalau absurb ya dan alurnya kecepatan /pengen cepet-cepet ditamatin sih.

Dan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya saya ucapkan pada para readers yang menyempatkan diri mereview cerita ini. Dan orang-orang yang baik hati, cantik/cakep, dan rajin menabung itu adalah:

**Hanyou Dark / annonymous99 / lavi medusa / Suzu Aizawa / gdtop / Azahra Shapprines's / Mamoka / Nara Kazuki / astiamorichan / Indigo Mitha-chan / Onie / / ichi29**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK ATAS DUKUNGANNYA :) DUKUNGAN KALIAN MEMBUATKU MAKIN BERSEMANGAT UNTUK MELANJUTKAN CERITA INI :D**

Nb : Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama dan lain-lain.

Q&A :

**Hanyou Dark—**Hehehe, main tebak-tebakan ya? Gimana nanti deh =w= saya aja juga masih bingung /author plinplan mode on.

**annonymous99—**ara =w= anda mengingatkan saya. Saya lupa kalau Gaara "nggak punya alis" #tepukjidak. Thanks koreksinya.

**lavi medusa—**karena CINTA by:Gaara. Bohong kok bohong, nanti juga diungkap sedikit-sedikit tiap chapternya.

**Suzu Aizawa—**Ya mungkin bisa dikatakan seperti itu. Soalnya Hinata yang dulu kan—

**Azahra Shapprines's****—**hahaha, thanks udah khawatir :D saya nggak apa kok

**Mamoka—**itu sudah dichap ini. Walau ada skip time, hahaha

**Nara Kazuki—**Bukan, itu karena— ssst—rhs

**Onie—**ma—maaf saya nggak bakat bikin romance =w= #dipentung

And Last!

**REVIEWMU SEMANGATKU!**

**MIND TO RnR?**


	5. Chapter 5

**OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, KONNICHIWA, KONBANWA MINNA-SAN!**

Sebelum menyelesaikan FF yang lain. Sepertinya saya akan fokus ke FF yang ini dulu. Berhubung sebentar lagi tamat dan saya tidak mau kehilangan plot cerita seperti kemarin =w=

Jadi untuk yang mengikuti jalan FF yang lainnya, saya harap untuk bisa bersabar ya. Sankyu

Happy reading minna-san~

Jeng jeng jeng /anggap ini backsound.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Gaara-san." Respon Hinata yang masih tidak bergeming walaupun Gaara sudah berlutut sedemikian rupa dan memohon kepada Hinata.

Gaara pun sepertinya juga belum mau melepaskan Hinata. Melihat respon Hinata yang seakan-akan menolaknya, membuat Gaara lebih mengeratkan pelukannya dan makin membenamkan kepalanya di perut Hinata yang masih terbalut gaun. Hinata pun akhirnya sedikit mengaduh karena cengkraman Gaara yang semakin erat sehingga dirasa cukup untuk meremukkan tulang-tulangnya.

"Lepaskan Gaara-san, sakit!" Perintah Hinata tegas sambil memeganggi kedua bahu Gaara dan mulai mendorongnya untuk menjauh, tapi apa daya kekuatan Gaara lebih besar daripada Hinata. Sehingga usaha Hinata itu sia-sia.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang melihat perlawanannya tidak berarti. Akhirnya dijauhkannya tangannya dari bahu Gaara. Seperti boneka tak bernyawa pandangannya kosong kedepan, sudah terlihat bayangan gelap masa depannya. Bayangannya yang hidup bersama pria yang tak akan pernah dicintainya.

"Kau tahu Gaara-san?" Akhirnya Hinata membuka mulutnya, bukan untuk mengeluh atau menolaknya. Tetapi untuk mengajak Gaara bicara. "Aku tidak akan pernah mencintaimu." Lanjutnya singkat.

Tidak ada balasan. Gaara sengaja diam, dia tidak mau membalas kata-kata yang jelas-jelas meremehkan dirinya. Tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya,hah? Padahal wanita lain rela melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkannya. Tetapi kenapa wanita ini berbeda? Dan karena dialah Gaara mendapatkan karma dimana dia juga harus rela melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkannya. Menghalalkan segala cara untuk membuatnya berpaling ke sisinya, termasuk—

"Kau menghancurkan hidupku." Rutuknya pada Gaara. "Harusnya kau tahu bahwa aku sudah punya—" Diam, Hinata tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. "—kekasih." Hinata mengigit bibir bawahnya, seakan tak sanggup lagi untuk berkata lebih.

Ya! Itu benar! Sebelum menikah dengan Gaara. Hinata sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih. Seorang pria berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik dibawah matanya. Seseorang yang menjadi panutan Hinata karena sikapnya yang selalu ceria dan bersemangat. Pria yang Hinata percayai akan menghabiskan sisa waktu hidupnya bersamanya. Tapi cerita itu tiba-tiba berubah semenjak Gaara datang.

"Dan sekarang kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kamu mau. Apa kau senang? Sampai kapan permainan ini berlangsung?" Cecar Hinata sambil menundukkan kepala untuk melihat Sabaku no Gaara yang masih diam tidak bergerak. "Baiklah, terserah kalau kau tak mau menjawabnya." Ujar Hinata mencoba tak acuh karena merasa diabaikan.

Hinata merasa bahwa Gaara sudah melonggarkan pelukannya. Kepalanya mengadah ke atas untuk langsung bertemu dengan manik-manik lavender milik Hinata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Sepertinya wanita itu mulai teringat kembali akan kekasihnya—ralat, maksudnya mantan kekasihnya. Hinata masih ingat, bagaimana hancur hatinya ketika harus menyampaikan salam perpisahan pada Kiba—mantannya itu. Berpura-pura membuat Kiba mempunyai salah dan memutuskannya dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Semua ini karena Hinata—ingin menyelamatkan Kiba dari incaran pria ini.

"Pernikahan ini tanpa cinta, Gaara-san. Katakan saja padaku sampai kapan ini akan berlangsung? Apa kau bermaksud memamerkan dirimu pada orang lain? Ini cuma salah satu trik sosialkan?" Merasa frustasi Hinata menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua matanya, membuat Gaara tak dapat melihat air mata Hinata yang mulai berjatuhan.

"Aku akan membahagiakanmu, Hinata." Ucap Gaara singkat dengan penuh keyakinan mencoba menenangkan Hinata.

"PERNIKAHAN PALSU SEPERTI INI TIDAK AKAN MEMBUAHKAN KEBAHAGIAAN, SABAKU-SAN!" Tiba-tiba Hinata histeris dan mulai memanggil Gaara dengan nama keluarganya—lagi.

Suasana di ruangan itu pun mendadak hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara dan yang terdengar hanyalah isak tangis kecil yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Hinata pun tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya dan bergegas meninggalkan Gaara. Tetapi belum ada satu langkah dia pijakan, Hinata sudah merasakan bahwa ada tangan yang mencengkram erat pergelangannya tangannya.

"Kau belum berjanji padaku, Hinata!" Ucap Gaara dengan nada datar seolah-olah meremehkan kehisterisan Hinata yang memintanya untuk segera mengakhiri permainan ini.

Mata lavender Hinata terbelalak lebar. Pria ini sepertinya memang ingin mengengkangnya seperti burung pipit dalam sangkar emas. Hinata tidak suka itu. Hinata ingin segera pergi dari sisinya. Tapi kalau saja Hinata salah bertindak bisa-bisa yang jadi incarannya adalah—

"Baiklah, Gaara-san. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu atau apapun itulah." Ujar Hinata malas, dan sedetik kemudian terlintas sebuat ide dikepalanya. "Dan sebagai gantinya, kau tidak boleh menyentuhku, apalagi kalau sampai aku—. Kau tahu maksudnyakan, Gaara-san? Sekali kau melanggarnya maka—aku tidak akan segan-segan menceraikanmu." Ancam Hinata dengan nada bicara yang tidak main-main.

Gaara mengangguk. Lebih baik begitu. Itu lebih baik daripada melihat Hinata bersama pria lain. Walau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa yang penting saat ini Hinata bisa selalu berada di sisinya. Gaara tidak membutuhkan apapun lagi—cukup Hinata seorang. Dan kalau itu mau Hinata, maka apapun akan Gaara kabulkan.

.

.

.

**AMNESIA**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Story by NEIYHA**

**Pair : Hinata Hyuuga x Sabaku No Gaara**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Warning: Typo,OOC,Gaje,Failed Romance, Alur kecepetan dan lain-lain.**

**Bandung—03.08.2012**

**.**

**.**

**.**

1—2, ya sudah selama 2 bulan ini Hinata tidak tidur sendirian lagi. Saat terbangun di pagi hari, Hinata selalu menemukan sosok suaminya yang tertidur disampingnya tak lupa dengan tangan-tangan posesif yang selalu memeluk Hinata seakan tidak rela untuk melepasnya. Pagi hari menjadi lebih sulit bagi Hinata ketika suaminya itu merajuk dan tidak mau bangun dari tidurnya dengan alasan 'masih mau bersama Hinata.'. Dan itu juga berlaku untuk pagi ini.

"Su—sudah cukup, Gaara. Ini sudah siang kau harus berangkat ke kantor." Tolak Hinata keras sambil kembali memberontak mencoba melepaskan pelukan Gaara.

"Hmm—urusan kantor bisa menunggu. Toh, perusahaan itu milikku, jadi semuanya terserah padaku." Balas Gaara dengan tetap memejamkan matanya dan masih memeluk Hinata dari belakang karena tadi Hinata berusaha kabur darinya.

Hinata mengeram. Tak jarang Hinata merasa jengkel melihat kelakuan suaminya yang kadang-kadang menjadi sangat manja seperti ini. Diambilnya sebuah bantal yang terdapat didekatnya dan mulai memukulkannya dengan antusias ke belakang badannya.

"Kau cepat bangun atau aku akan me—memukulmu." Oh, Hinata mencoba mengancam. Tapi dengan kalimat yang sedikit tergagap begitu apakah Gaara menganggapnya sebagai ancaman? Tidak! Gaara malah tersenyum melihat tingkah istrinya yang mencoba membuatnya takut.

"Baiklah—baiklah." Gaara pun akhirnya mengalah, dilepaskannya kedua tangannya yang melingkar diperut Hinata. Tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan yang ada, Hinata pun segera berlari beranjak keluar ke pintu kamar. "Hinata! Kau mau kemana?" Seru Gaara parau karena baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Gaara yang bersusah payah bangun dari tidurnya. Selimutnya yang menutupi tubuhnya pun berlahan-lahan jatuh dan mengekspos dadanya yang telanjang. Ukh—mau tidak mau Hinata harus menelan ludahnya sendiri melihat makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang terpahat begitu sempurna. Dadanya yang bidang, kulitnya yang putih, tangannya yang sedikit berotot, itu semua—

Tidaaaak! Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Bagaimana bisa Hinata berpikiran seperti itu? Setan apa sih yang sedang merasuki otaknya? Bukankah harusnya Hinata sudah terbiasa melihat tubuh Gaara? Tapi hal 'itu'-kan dilakukan mereka di tempat yang sedikit gelap, sehingga Hinata tidak dapat mengamati dengan jelas setiap detail tubuh Gaara. Tapi ini? Hinata dengan jelas melihat setiap garis lekuk tubuh bagian atas milik suaminya apalagi dipagi yang cerah ini sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah tirai jendela meraka dan langsung menerpa Gaara membuatnya semakin dramatis.

"Hinata, kau kenapa? Apa kau ingin melakukannya lagi?" Goda Gaara melihat perubahan ekspresi Hinata ketika melihat ke arahnya.

Tuh kan! Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri. Terpesona kepada Gaara membuat pria tersebut akan menggodanya seharian. Tapi melakukan hal seperti itu sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Hinata. Kegiatan suami-istri tersebut sudah mereka lakukan semenjak 2 bulan yang lalu. Pertama kali saat—tanpa perlu diceritakan sepertinya kalian sudah tahu. Dan semenjak kejadian malam itu sepertinya keduanya menjadi candu. Jadi jangan heran kalau kegiatan seperti itu menjadi suatu jadwal rutin bagi meraka.

"Ja—jangan menggodaku, Gaara!" Muka Hinata pun mendadak seperti warna favorit Gaara—merah dan menggemaskan.

"Aku tahu—aku tahu—" Kalau Hinata sudah menolak seperti itu, Gaara pun akan segera menghentikan kegiatan jailnya. " Jadi kau mau pergi kemana Hinata? Bukankah kau harusnya menyiapkan bajuku dulu?" Tanya Gaara yang melihat tingkah tak biasa dari istrinya.

Ah! Benar juga! Hinata sampai lupa untuk menyiapkan pakaian kerja Gaara. Padahal sudah beberapa lama ini Hinata sendiri yang menyiapkan pakaian yang akan di pakai Gaara untuk bekerja nanti. Tapi pagi ini ada yang berbeda, ada suatu dorongan dalam dirinya yang membuatnya harus segera meninggalkan kamar ini.

"Ma—Maafkan aku Gaara. A—aku ingin—" Hinata sudah tidak tahan lagi. Tanpa berpamitan Hinata langsung meninggalkan Gaara yang terbengong-bengong sendiri dikamar.

Hinata berlari dengan cepat tanpa mengindahkan para pelayan dirumahnya yang menyapanya dan memberikan ucapan selamat pagi kepadanya. Yang Hinata pikirkan saat ini adalah bagaimana cara tercepat untuk mencapai—DAPUR! Hinata merasa sangat lapar dan ingin segera memakan sesuatu dalam jumlah yang banyak.

`.

.

.

"Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau bertingkah aneh, apakah kau sakit?" Tanya Gaara memecah keheningan saat sedang menyantap hidangan makan malam di rumahnya.

Hinata terdiam. Memang akhir-akhir ini ada yang janggal dari dirinya. Nafsu makannya menjadi dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Badannya pun menjadi lebih mudah lelah sehingga Hinata sering mengeluh apabila Gaara memintanya untuk—ehem, kalian tahulah. Sering tertidur di siang hari yang biasanya jarang dilakukan olehnya dan yang terakhir kadang Hinata suka bolak-balik ke kamar mandi untuk memuntahkan makanannya kembali.

"Hmm—mungkin kau benar Gaara. Sepertinya aku sedikit masuk angin." Jawab Hinata sambil menyendokan kembali sendok berisi nasi ke dalam mulutnya.

Suasana pun kembali hening. Hinata akhirnya mencoba mengingat-ingat apa penyebab badannya menjadi seperti ini. Masuk angin hah? Itu mungkin karena beberapa hari yang lalu ketika menunggu Gaara, lagi-lagi Hinata terlelap di ruang tamu tanpa selimut sebagai penutup badannya yang mungil. Yah! Itu juga bisa sih, tapi apa mungkin—

"Sebaiknya kau memeriksakan dirimu ke rumah sakit, Hinata." Saran Gaara yang mulai khawatir melihat keadaan istrinya akhirnya menginterupsi lamunan Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk. Mungkin benar kata Gaara, ada baiknya juga Hinata segera memeriksakan dirinya ke rumah sakit. Hinata juga tidak mau kesehatannya terus menurun. Karena hal tersebut membuat aktivitas malam harinya berkurang.

"Apa aku perlu mengantarmu?" Gaara kembali bertanya setelah meletakan sendok dan garpu disisi kanan-kiri piring makannya menandakan dia sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya.

"Ti—tidak usah Gaara!" Tolak Hinata. "Ka—kau sedang sibuk. Sebagai kepala perusahaan kau harus—"

"Ini bukan kewajibanku sebagai kepala perusahaan, Hinata. Ini kewajibanku sebagai suami." Potong Gaara cepat

"Ta—tapi aku bisa pergi sendiri! Aku akan meminta Ino untuk mengantarku." Sekali lagi Hinata menolak tawaran Gaara dan berusaha meyakinkan bahwa dia akan pergi sendiri.

"Ini tidak semudah itu Hinata! Aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak enak kalau kau pergi sendirian." Jelas Gaara. Memang benar katanya, membiarkan Hinata pergi sendirian membuat Gaara sedikit tidak enak hati, Gaara berpikir bahwa sesuatu yang buruk mungkin akan menimpa Hinata.

"Oh—Ayolah Gaara. I—Inikan cuma periksa biasa di rumah sakit. Akukan tidak ingin naik gunung." Ucap Hinata mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sedikit menegang.

Gaara diam sejenak, berusaha menimbang-nimbang keputusannya untuk memperbolehkan Hinata yang sakit pergi berobat sendiri dan hanya ditemani oleh seorang pelayan. Tapi tidak buruk sih, daripada Hinata menolak untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Mungkin ini lebih baik.

"Baiklah Hinata. Kau boleh pergi. Nanti akan ku telepon pihak rumah sakit untuk membuat janji denganmu." Ujar Gaara sambil mengambil gelas wine yang ada di depannya dan mulai meminumnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Te—terimakasih Gaara." Sahut Hinata yang kemudian melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya untuk memotong-motong kecil daging steak yang tersaji didepannya. Dan buat Hinata, ini adalah piring keduanya.

.

.

.

"Do—dokter tidak salah mengdiagnosiskan?" Tanya Hinata sedikit hati-hati karena tidak mau menyinggung perasaan dokter yang telah memeriksanya karena menduganya salah diagonis.

"Tentu saja tidak Nyonya Sabaku, apa yang membuat anda merasa saya melakukan kesalahan dalam diagnosis ini?" Tanya dokter wanita berambut pirang itu tenang sambil tetap membalik-balikan kertas di map yang dibawanya sambil sesekali membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Ta—tapi itu—" Wajah Hinata bertambah cerah ketika menerima map yang disodorkan dokter tersebut dan dengan cepat matanya meneliti satu persatu kata yang tertulis disana.

"Bukankah itu tidak aneh, Nyonya? Apakah anda tidak senang?" Tanyanya pada Hinata yang masih terlihat kaget melihat hasil pemeriksanya.

Hinata menggeleng dengan antusias, menyebabkan surai indigonya berantakan kesana kemari. Matanya yang berwarna lavender dan seperti bulan semakin bercahaya begitu menatap mata dokter tersebut. Digenggamnya erat map yang ada ditangannya.

"Tentu saja aku sangat senang Dokter!" Jawab Hinata antusias. "Aku tidak akan menyangka akan secepat ini." Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik kedua tangannya, dia ingin menangis! Tapi bukan menangis karena sedih. Melainkan menangis bahagia.

"Aku ucapkan selamat Nyonya Sabaku." Balas dokter tersebut dengan senyum tulus yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Ah iya, apakah aku harus memberitahukan Tuan Sabaku kabar gembira ini?"

"Ja—jangan Dokter!" Cegah Hinata. "Aku bisa memberitahukannya sendiri." Katanya mencoba meyakinkan dokter wanita tersebut. "Ka—kalau begitu apakah aku boleh keluar sekarang?"

"Silahkan Nyonya Sabaku. Dan jangan lupa, kau harus sering-sering datang kesini untuk check up minimal sebulan sekali." Saran dokter tersebut sebelum Hinata terlihat beranjak dari kursi pasiennya.

"Ha—Hai." Jawab Hinata patuh sambil membungkukan badannya mencoba untuk memberikan salam perpisahan pada dokter itu. "Sampai jumpa, Tsunade-san." Ucapnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruangan periksa ini.

Dokter yang akhirnya kita ketahui bernama Tsunade itu mengantarkan Hinata ke ambang pintu keluar. Tangannya melambai tak kala melihat bayangan Hinata yang semakin menjauhi dirinya. Tiba-tiba serigainya keluar mengingat perkataan Hinata.

"Hmm—mungkin nanti malam aku memberitahu Sabaku-san junior." Gumamnya dengan sedikit senyum jail menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

.

**Hinata POV.**

Senang, bahagia, atau apapun kata-katanya, sepertinya belum cukup untuk mengekspresikan perasaaan yang sedang aku rasakan ini. Sambil menggengam erat hasil pemeriksaanku tadi, aku pun bersenandung kecil melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit yang sepi ini. Memang aneh untuk ukuran seorang Hyuuga—ah maksud aku Sabaku no Hinata saat ini. Tapi aku tidak peduli kalau orang melihatku dengan pandangan mata yang bertanya-tanya. Aku hanya ingin cepat-cepat sampai kerumah dan memberitahukan Gaara bahwa saat ini—

AKU HAMIL!

Ya, aku hamil! Dokter bilang kandunganku sudah memasuki satu bulan pertama. Kami-sama sepertinya benar-benar ingin membanjiriku dengan anugrah yang tidak pernah habis. Dan aku sekarang sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan masa laluku. Masa bodoh aku tidak mengingat lagi apa saja yang telah aku lewatkan di 2 tahun pertama bersama Gaara. Yang penting sekarang adalah aku harus mensyukuri

keadaan pernikahanku dengan Gaara yang sudah termasuk kategori harmonis.

Dan sepertinya itu menjelaskan perilakuku yang akhir-akhir ini sedikit aneh. Aku kira itu hanya masuk angin biasanya. Ternyata—hihihi—mungkin orang yang tidak sengaja berpapasan denganku akan menganggapku seperti orang gila karena tertawa dan tersenyum sendirian di lorong rumah sakit yang jelas-jelas tidak menampakan seorang pun pelawak yang hanya sekedar numpang lewat.

Aku segera berlari-lari kecil mencoba untuk mencapai lift yang sudah tersedia dengan cepat. Tetapi wajahku berubah cemberut melihat angka yang tertera pada lift itu. Lantai 7? Sedangkan ini lantai 2! Aku tidak akan bisa sabar menunggu selama itu. Aku pun membalikan badanku dan bergegas menuju tangga biasa. Tidak ada salahnya kan menuruni tangga sekali saja daripada menunggu lift yang tidak kunjung datang. Toh, jaraknya hanya satu lantai dari lantai bawah dimana Ino sudah menungguku.

"HINATA! Kau Hinatakan?" Panggil seseorang dibelakangku.

Secara refleks aku membalikan badanku. Tapi dalam sekejap aku menyesal sudah merespon suara itu. Manik-manik lavenderku menangkap dengan jelas wanita itu—lagi! Ya, wanita yang Gaara panggil Matsuri itu sedang berjalan mendekatiku. Kabur? Tidak-tidak, toh aku sudah akan waspada kalau nantinya dia akan melakukan kekerasan lagi padaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya lagi. Merasa perlu menjawabnya, akupun membuka mulutku.

"Hanya memeriksakan diriku, Matsuri-san. Aku sedikit sakit." Jawabku ragu-ragu.

"Hahaha—perempuan lemah sepertimu cuma akan sakit-sakitan dan merepotkan Gaara saja." Balasnya sambil sedikit terkekeh. Aku yang mendengarkan hinaan Matsuri hanya bisa mengepalkan tanganku keras tanpa berniat untuk membalasnya.

"Kalau hanya itu yang ingin kau lakukan, kau membuang waktuku dengan percuma, Matsuri-san." Ujarku sambil kembali membalikan badanku untuk menuruni tangga yang sudah membentang di bawah kaki ini.

"Kabur lagi, hah?" Tanya Matsuri sakartis mendapat perlakuanku yang mengacuhkan dirinya.

Mendengar nada bicaranya yang meremehkanku. Dengan segera aku membalikan badanku dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Entah darimana keberanian ini berasal yang pasti aku tidak akan membiarkannya untuk terus menghinaku. Apalagi untuk sekali lagi berkata bahwa dia lebih pantas mendampingi Gaara daripada aku.

"Apa masalahmu, Matsuri-san?" Tanya Hinata singkat.

Matsuri mendelik mendengar nada bicaraku yang terlihat seperti membalas tantangannya. Gemeretak giginya dengan jelas terdengar di telingaku, menandakan bahwa wanita di hadapanku ini benar-benar marah. Telinganya pun mulai merah memperlihatkan amarah yang di pendamnya. Tanpa bisa kuduga, tangan wanita tersebut mendorong badanku kebelakang ke arah tangga yang seharusnya siap ku turuni.

"KAU HARUSNYA SADAR SIAPA DIRIMU!" Teriaknya histeris sebelum akhirnya mendorong tubuhku hingga jatuh terjengkang ke bawah tangga.

Sesaat kurasakan tubuhku melayang di udara untuk beberapa waktu sepersekian detik. Sampai akhirnya kurasakan kepalaku membentur tembok dan badanku jatuh ke lantai yang keras dengan posisi tidak bersahabat. Kepalaku terasa berat, badanku seolah remuk karena kejadian itu. Tapi aku—

Sebelum kesadaranku habis, dengan segera aku menangkupkan kedua tanganku menutupi wajahku. Air mata yang seharusnya mengandung kebahagian berubah menjadi tangisan kesedihan. Semakin lama semakin deras mengalir membasahi pipiku. Lambat-lambat gumaman pelan keluar dari bibirku. Aku sudah tidak mempedulikan teriakan horor Matsuri yang melihatku terkapar tak berdaya dibawah tangga.

"Gawat—aku sudah mengingatnya." Gumamku mencoba untuk menyuarakan suara hatiku entah pada siapa.

Ternyata benar—dongengku kali ini tidak akan berakhir dengan bahagia seperti dongeng-dongeng para putri pada umumnya. Aku sudah ingat semuanya, aku sudah ingat siapa aku sebenarnya, siapa Gaara dan bagaimana hubungan kita dulu. Dan disini aku membuat kesimpulan, akulah yang selalu menyakitinya. Untuk itulah kali ini aku harus benar-benar—meninggalkannya. Aku benarkan waktu itu? Pernikahan palsu seperti itu tidak akan membuahkan kebahagiaan. Yang ada hanyalah kebohongan semata.

**Hinata POV end.**

.

.

.

Yayyy! Chapter 5?! Eh? Iyakan bener chapter 5? Aku sampai lupa sudah sampai chapter berapa. Ternyata sudah sampai 5 =w= dan sudah mau ending. Err—maaf ya ceritanya agak maksa, soalnya kalau ditambah-tambah lagi. Nanti aku nggak tahu sampai chapter berapa bakal tamatnya.

Bagi yang mengharapkan ratenya naik ke rate M—sepertinya tidak bisa =w= saya nggak bakat bikin adegan— U KNOW WHAT-lah. #lirik ff rate M yang lama dan ngakak sendiri. Jadi jangan kecewa ya yang tidak menemukan sesuatu 'itu' dalam ff ini.

Dan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya saya ucapkan pada para readers yang menyempatkan diri mereview cerita ini. Dan orang-orang yang baik hati, cantik/cakep, dan rajin menabung itu adalah:

**chibi tsukiko chan / Mamoka / Sky pea-chan / Moodmaker / astiamorichan /**

**Onie / Hanyou Dark / Ritsu ayumu / Nara Kazuki / The Late Prince / ck mendokusei.**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK ATAS DUKUNGANNYA :) DUKUNGAN KALIAN MEMBUATKU MAKIN BERSEMANGAT UNTUK MELANJUTKAN CERITA INI :D**

Nb : Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama dan lain-lain.

Q&A:

**chibi tsukiko chan dan Ritsu ayumu**—maaf tidak bisa memenuhi permintaanmu ==a adegan 'itu'nya saya skip, soalnya saya nggak bakat bikin cerita itu. HAHAHAHA #ketawa miris.

**Mamoka**—makasih semangatnya :3 semoga berkenan dengan chapter ini.

**Moodmaker**—tapi semua itu karena Hinata lupa siapa Gaara. Bagaimana kalau Hinata sudah ingat lagi? #evilgrin

**astriamorichan**—hahaha, sekarang sudah nggak kepokan?

**Onie**—euh =w= gomen ne~ Saya lagi ngestuck di plot ceritanya jadinya ya err— /alah banyak alasan.

**Hanyou Dark**—ka—kalau ntar nggak ada orang ketiga nanti saya yang bingung siapa yang bikin konfliknya tambah runyam. Mau dibawa kemana ff ini nanti? /ambil gitar langsung nyanyi.

**Nara kazuki**—yup benar =w= sekarang pembuka ceritanya masa lalunya semua—jadi jangan bingung ya bacanya. Hehe.

And Last!

**REVIEWMU SEMANGATKU!**

**MIND TO RnR?**


	6. Chapter 6

**OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, KONNICHIWA, KONBANWA MINNA-SAN!**

Fiuuh—akhirnya selesai juga =w=  
Maaf ya kalau ceritanya makin absurb dari chapter ke chapter—

Akhirnya sampai juga ke babak klimaksnya.

Yah sekitar 2-3 chapter lagilah selesai (semoga aja begitu)

Happy reading minna—

.

.

.

"A—Apa maksud, Tou-san?" Tanya Hinata dengan suara yang bergetar dan menatap lurus ke arah Hiashi dengan tatapan mata tak percaya.

Tak ingin menjawab pertanyaan putri sulungnya, Hiashi pun hanya bisa memalingkan mukanya untuk menghindari tatapan sendu dari Hinata. Hiashi yang biasanya tidak pernah kehabisan kata-kata itu bungkam seribu bahasa. Dahinya berkerut menandakan bahwa pertanyaan yang di lontarkan putrinya itu tidak mempunyai jawaban. Lebih tepatnya—mutlak untuk dipenuhi.

"Kaa-san, katakan padaku bahwa i—ini semua cuma pura-pura." Tuntut Hinata yang sekarang sudah memalingkan wajahnya pada ibunya berharap bahwa ibunya tersebut akan menolongnya.

Tapi ternyata harapannya harus menguap ketika lagi-lagi ibunya hanya menundukan wajahnya dan tidak berani untuk menatap Hinata. Mata Hinata pun akhirnya membulat dengan sempurna melihat tingkah laku kedua orang tuanya yang sama sekali tidak memihaknya.

"Ka—kalian menjualku?" Tanya Hinata dengan nada yang terbata-bata. "Ba—bagaimana tega kalian—"

"JANGAN MENYALAHKAN HIASHI-JI-SAN HINATA!" Potong Neji sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Hinata menoleh untuk melihat sosok sepupunya yang menerjang ruang tamu kediaman Hyuuga dan bermaksud untuk campur tangan dalam menghadapi kemarahan Hinata. Dengan mata mengerjap-ngerjap yang kadang menyembunyikan iris pucat miliknya, Hinata hanya bisa membeku mendengar nada tinggi yang tiba-tiba diteriakan oleh sepupunya tersebut.

"Ta—tapi Neji-nii, ka—kaliankan tahu bahwa aku sudah punya kekasih—la—lagi pula aku baru lulus SMU tahun ini. Apakah ini tidak terlalu—" Alasan! Ya, Hinata harus mempunyai seribu alasan untuk menolak sebuah permintaan yang tak masuk akal ini.

"Terlalu terburu-buru?" Tebak Neji cepat dan ditanggapi sebuah anggukan mantap dari Hinata. "Kau tidak tahu bagaimana kagetnya kami saat mendengar permintaan darinya? Dan parahnya lagi segala usaha yang aku dan Hiashi-ji-san tidak membuahkan hasil." Sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya Neji sempat mengambil nafas panjang, berat dan terdengar sangat menyakitkan. "Ini tidak ada gunanya." Ujarnya lirih.

Wajah Hinata berubah pucat seketika ketika mendengar ucapan final yang keluar dari Neji. Melalui ekor matanya, Hinata sempat melirik sebuah lembaran kertas yang tergeletak sembarang di meja tamunya. Dengan tubuh gemetar, diambilnya kertas tersebut dan langsung mengarahkannya kepada Neji karena menganggap Neji sepertinya menganggap hal ini sebagai hal 'remeh'.

"Ka—kau lihat inikan, Neji-nii? Kau ingin aku menandatangani ini? ITU MUSTAHIL!" Jelas Hinata dengan menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya dan berusaha terlihat segigih mungkin dalam mencari celah sebagai jalan keluarnya.

"Dan dengan begitu hidupmu akan terjamin!" Balas Neji sakartis. "Sebaliknya kalau kau menolaknya jangan harap hidupmu akan damai, Hinata. Orang itu dapat melakukan apa saja yang dia inginkan!" Hinata hanya bisa menelan ludah mendengar penjelasan Neji. Memang benar bahwa orang itu memiliki kekuasaan yang tinggi, tapikan bukan begini caranya. Ini masalah soal masa depan Hinata—

"Kau mau Hiashi-ji-san dipecat? Kau mau dojo ini tidak mempunyai donatur? Kau mau keluarga Hyuuga hancur?" Racau Neji berusaha menyadarkan sikap kekanak-kanakan Hinata yang berusaha menentang—TAKDIR.

Hinata menundukan wajahnya, sekarang giliran dirinya yang tidak berani menatap ketiga sosok orang yang sedang berdiri didepannya. Dalam hatinya berkecamuk suatu perasaan yang sama-sama berteriak meminta untuk dipenuhi. Dimana satu perasaannya mengatakan bahwa inilah saatnya Hinata berbakti pada keluarga Hyuuga dan perasaannya yang lain mengatakan bahwa sudah saatnya Hinata kabur menanggalkan marga Hyuuganya.

"Dan jangan lupakan bahwa 'orang itu' juga mengancam kalau tidak akan membiarkanmu bersama dengan orang lain. Mungkin Kiba termasuk dalam daftarnya? Semoga saja dia selamat." Ucap Neji enteng sambil berjalan mendekati Hinata yang masih mematung, wajahnya bertambah pucat lebih-lebih setelah mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut-sebut dan dilibatkan dalam masalah seperti ini.

PENGHANCUR! Itu yang Hinata teriakan dari lubuk hatinya paling dalam. Tidak bisakah satu orang tersebut berhenti mengancamnya dengan semua kemungkinan yang paling menakutkannya? Hancurnya keluarga Hyuuga? Keselamatan Kiba? Jadi, semua sekarang Hinata yang menanggungnya? Oh, ayolah! Hinata masih berumur 18 tahun, masih terlalu dini baginya untuk menghadapi masalah seperti ini.

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu orangnya yang mana. Tapi dia sudah mengancamku." Gumam Hinata yang masih menundukan wajahnya dan membiarkan poni ratanya menutupi sebagian mukanya yang sudah penuh dengan ekspresi putus asa. "Kenapa aku harus—"

"Tapi buktinya dia mengenalmu, Hinata. Itulah kenyataannya, orang itu menginginkanmu. Dan dia tidak akan berhenti sebelum mendapatkanmu." Lagi-lagi Neji menyela perkataan Hinata, karena sebenarnya Neji juga tak sanggup mendengar kata-kata Hinata yang diucapkan dengan nada yang sanggup menyayat hatinya.

"Ka—kalau begitu a—apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk menyelamatkan semuanya?" Tanya Hinata setengah terisak sambil meremas kertas yang berada ditangannya kuat-kuat. "Haruskah aku—"

"Cukup dengan menikah denganku, Hyuuga-san." Sela seseorang yang membuat semua pemilik kepala di ruangan tersebut menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ke arah seseorang dengan rambut merah marun dan tato 'Ai' didahinya yang dengan santainya melenggang masuk dan bersender di depan pintu. "Maka aku jamin semua akan baik-baik saja." Tawarnya pada Hinata yang terlihat putus asa.

Otak Hinata dipaksa bekerja keras untuk mengingat sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya. Sosok yang merenggut masa depannya, kebebasannya, dan dengan teganya mengancam orang-orang yang paling disayangi Hinata. Sosok yang membuatnya teringat sebuah kejadian beberapa bulan lalu di kantor ayahnya. Dan hal tersebut sukses membuat mata Hinata melebar dan lidahnya kelu karena sepertinya Hinata memang—sempat mengenal sosok pria tersebut.

"Kau—"

.

.

.

**AMNESIA**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Story by NEIYHA**

**Pair : Hinata Hyuuga x Sabaku No Gaara**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Warning: Typo,OOC,Gaje,Failed Romance, Alur kecepetan dan lain-lain**

**Bandung—09.08.2012 **

**.**

**.**

**.**

DE JA VU! Itulah yang Hinata rasakan setelah lagi-lagi terbangun disebuah kasur kecil khas rumah sakit. Badannya terasa sakit dan susah untuk digerakan, sedangkan kepalanya pening karena memori masa lalu yang terus bermunculan tanpa bisa dihentikan. Tentu saja dengan keadaannya yang masih sakit, hal tersebut membuat psikis Hinata semakin lemah. Butir-butir peluh mulai bermunculan disekitar pelipis Hinata, menandakan bahwa otaknya sedang berkerja keras untuk memproses setiap ingatan yang tiba-tiba jebol dari bendungannya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Nyonya Sabaku?" Sapa Tsunade yang melihat Hinata mulai mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali.

Hinata menoleh ke kiri untuk melihat sosok Tsunade yang sedang menyuntikan obat ke tangannya. Sesaat setelah Tsunade menghujamkan jarum suntik ke tangannya, tangannya terasa ngilu dan sakit. Tapi itu semua berakhir setelah Tsunade menarik lepas jarum suntiknya dari tangan Hinata. Tidak! Itu semua tidak penting, Hinata tidak peduli rasa sakit yang menimpanya seperti apa. Sekarang hanya ada satu yang ada dipikirannya—

"Ba—bayiku tidak apa-apakan, Tsunade-san?" Tanya Hinata pada Tsunade dengan nada yang lirih karena masih berusaha mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kesadarannya.

Mata coklat millik Tsunade melirik ke arah Hinata melalui ekor matanya. Dengan cepat dipalingkannya lagi untuk membereskan peralatan yang masih tergeletak disamping Hinata. Masih dengan tidak memandang Hinata, Tsunade pun berusaha menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Kabar baiknya, calon bayimu tidak apa-apa, Nyonya Sabaku. Anda pun tidak mengalami pendarahan jadi jangan khawatir." Jelasnya pada Hinata yang hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega setelah mendengarnya. "Tapi kalau sekali lagi anda jatuh dengan posisi seperti itu, aku tidak akan menjamin keselamatannya." Ucap Tsunade menambahkan pernyataannya dan hanya dibalas dengan sedikit anggukan dari Hinata.

"Souka—Arigatou, Tsunade-san." Balas Hinata. "A—ano—" Hinata ingin sedikit bertanya tapi urung untuk menanyakannya sehingga yang keluar hanya sebuah ucapan nanggung yang tidak berujung.

"Ne? Ada apa Nyonya Sabaku?" Tanya Tsunade melihat gelagat yang aneh dari sang

pasien.

"Tsu—Tsunade-san tidak memanggil Gaara-kan?" Pertanyaan yang tidak memerlukan jawaban memang. Karena siapapun orangnya, apabila istrinya terkena musibah pasti yang pertama kali dihubungi adalah suaminya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Nyonya Sabaku? Tentu saja aku sudah menghubunginya dan dia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari. Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa terjatuh ditangga seperti itu? Untung saja ada orang yang menemukanmu." Intrograsi Tsunade pada Hinata yang masih bungkam.

Ingatan Hinata kembali melambung pada kejadian sekitar 1 jam yang lalu. Sepertinya sesaat setelah berteriak, Matsuri benar-benar meninggalkannya tanpa sedikit pun berinisiatif untuk menolongnya. Padahal pelaku percobaan pembunuhan itu—bisakah dimasukan dalam kategori seperti itu?—adalah Matsuri sendiri.

"Ng—hanya sedikit terpeleset dan terjatuh." Ucap Hinata berbohong untuk menutupi kebenaran yang ada."A—ano, Tsunade-san masih belum ceritakan kepada Gaara tentang kehamilanku?" Tanya Hinata lagi.

Tsunade pun menaikan satu alis matanya karena merasa aneh dengan sikap Hinata dan akhirnya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala karena memang Tsunade belum memberi tahukan kabar gembira ini pada Gaara.

"Bukannya kau akan memberitahukannya sendiri Nyonya Sabaku?" Selidik Tsunade merasakan kejanggalan dalam diri Hinata. Oh iya, tunggu dulu! Sebagai dokter dia harus memberikan salah satu kabar gembira pada sang pasiennya ini. "Ah iya, mungkin berita ini dapat menambah kegembiraanmu Nyonya Sabaku." Imbuh Tsunade cepat membuat Hinata saling menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Hm—Maksud Tsunade-san?" Tanya Hinata karena merasa tidak mengerti makna dari perkataan Tsunade.

"Kau tahukan bahwa sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu, Nyonya Sabaku masuk ke rumah sakit ini karena kecelakaan." Racau Tsunade sambil mengalungkan stetoskop yang tergeletak di meja samping ranjang Hinata ke lehernya. "Nah saat itu Nyonya divonis terkena amnesia—apa Nyonya masih ingat?"

Hinata mengangguk, mencoba mencerna setiap kata demi kata yang keluar dari bibir Tsunade. Sepertinya tanpa perlu dilanjutkan lagi, Hinata tahu maksud dari perkataan Tsunade. Toh, sebenarnya Hinata sendiri pun sudah mengalaminya tanpa perlu ada pemeriksaan alat medis.

"Saya ucapkan selamat sekali lagi Nyonya. Setelah pemeriksaan medis tadi sepertinya sudah tidak ada tanda-tanda gegar otak. Hari ini Nyonya mendapat dua kabar gembira, yah—walaupun aku tidak tahu kenapa Nyonya sampai terjatuh seperti itu." Jelas Tsunade sambil tersenyum canggung dan mengaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku tahu itu, Tsunade-san." Ucap Hinata lirih sambil tersenyum simpul.

Tsunade pun mengangguk tanda mengerti, setelah itu Tsunade mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Hinata karena dirinya masih harus bertugas sebagai dokter di rumah sakir itu. Setelah Tsunade pergi, Hinata pun mencoba memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk. Kedua kakinya ditekuk dengan dagu yang bertopang pada lututnya, dipandangnya hamparan hijau taman rumah sakit dengan pandangan nanar.

"Gomen—ne" Bisiknya lirih diantara aktivitas kedua tangannya yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan erat.

.

.

.

**Hinata POV.**

"Gomen ne—Gomen ne—" Kata-kata itu terus terucap ulang dari bibirku yang tak henti-hentinye bergetar karena takut.

Ya, setelah ingatanku pulih aku sudah mengingatnya semua dengan jelas. Bagaimana ceritanya ketika aku memulai pernikahan sepihak dengan Gaara. Pada awalnya aku kira ini hanya sebuah pernikahan untuk menaikan derajat sosialnya di mata publik. Dan lagi aku tidak suka caranya yang mengancam akan melenyapkan orang-orang yang ku sayangi kalau aku tidak memenuhi tawarannya. Sehingga pada akhirnya aku mau-tidak-mau harus menikah dengannya demi menyelamatkan orang-orang yang hidupnya akan hancur kalau aku menolak lamarannya itu.

Tapi itu SALAH! Ternyata dari awal Gaara memang menaruh perhatian padaku. Padahal sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu sejak kapan dia menyukaiku. Pada dua tahun di awal pernikahanku, kuhabiskan seluruh waktuku untuk membencinya padahal saat itu Gaara sangat memperhatikanku. Dia selalu memanjakanku, apapun yang kuminta selalu diturutinya. Setiap hari dihabiskannya untuk menyenangkan hatiku dengan membelikanku barang-barang mewah yang menurutnya dapat membahagiakanku, walau pada akhirnya selalu sama—berakhir ditempat sampah.

Aku tidak mau melayaninya, aku tidak mau menyapanya, aku tidak mau menemuinya ketika dia berangkat kerja, semua tanggung jawab istri yang tidak pernah kulaksanakan seolah dianggap maklum olehnya. Dia tidak pernah menuntut apapun, bahkan saat aku mengancam akan menceraikannya kalau dia berani menyentuhku sedikit saja, tanpa perlu tawar menawar Gaara pun mengabulkan permintaanku dengan mudah. Pria yang bodoh bukan?

Dan selama dua tahun itu pula aku tidak pernah berusaha untuk merasakan kasih sayangnya yang dia limpahkan padaku. Setiap kali bertatapan muka dengannya, hanya kilatan amarah yang tergambar jelas di mata pucatku. AKU BENCI DIA—AKU BENCI DIA—kalimat itu terus menerus terpatri di dalam kepalaku tanpa pernah berpikir untuk mencoba mencintainya dan menerima takdirku sebagai istrinya.

Sampai puncaknya terjadi dua bulan yang lalu. Aku masih ingat bagaimana frustasinya aku saat itu yang terus berada dalam kungkungannya. Sampai akhirnya tanpa berpikir panjang terlebih dahulu, aku pergi ke kantor catatan sipil untuk meminta surat perceraian dengan Gaara. Aku muak hidup dengannya, aku ingin segera lepas darinya. Siang harinya pun aku memaksanya untuk menemuiku di salah satu restoran untuk mengurus semuanya. Tapi hasilya nihil, dia menolak mentah-mentah rencana perceraianku ini. Sontak saja hal tersebut pun membuatku naik darah dan bergegas berlari meninggalkannya, hingga terjadilah kecelakaan itu.

"Uhhh—" Aku sedikit meringgis kesakitan merasakan kedutan kuat disekitar kepalaku. Rasanya begitu berat karena dipaksa untuk mengingat semua yang telah aku lupakan selama dua bulan terakhir ini. Dengan hati-hati, kucoba untuk menarik nafas panjang supaya bisa menyuplai oksigen ke dalam rongga dadaku yang tiba-tiba terasa sesak beriringan dengan kedutan di kepalaku yang semakin menjadi.

Kuedarkan pandanganku untuk melirik keluar jendela rumah sakit ini. Masih seperti tadi, halamannya hanya dipenuhi oleh hamparan rerumputan hijau. Walaupun sedikit berubah karena awannya mulai menangis menambahkan titik-titik air yang mulai membasahi kaca dan memburamkan pandanganku. Dengan cepat kujambak rambut indigoku, berharap dengan begitu maka pening dikepalaku akan berkurang sedikit walau pada kenyataannya hal tersebut hanya menambah rasa sakitnya saja.

Menyesal! Itulah yang kurasakan sekarang. Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan rasa sakit dikepala dan rasa sesak didadaku. Aku menyesal telah menyia-yiakan perhatian Gaara saat itu. Kenapa? Kenapa saat itu aku tidak menyadari perhatiaannya? Kenapa saat itu aku hanya terfokus untuk menyakiti dan membencinya? Aku sadar sudah tidak dapat terhitung lagi sakit hati pada dirinya yang disebabkan oleh perlakuan acuh tak acuhku. Aku kejam! Aku jahat!

Dan sekarang aku menerima ganjarannya. Dalam waktu yang singkat itu—lebih tepatnya 2 bulan terakhir ini, aku sudah merasakan cinta yang membuncah dihatiku. Bertolak belakang dengan diriku yang lama—dan rasa kecewa tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benakku. Kenapa harus mengingatnya? Tidak bisakah kalau aku lupakan saja semuanya dan tetap menjalani kehidupan 2 bulanku itu? Mengingat hal menyakitkan seperti itu membuatku ingin menyalahkan takdir. Kenapa pernikahanku dengannya karena paksaan? Kenapa bukan karena CINTA? Kalau dari awal memang karena cinta mungkin tidak akan serumit ini masalahnya. Pastilah akan berakhir HAPPY ENDINGkan?

Kalau saja Kami-sama memberikanku satu permohonan yang dapat dikabulkan. Aku akan memilih untuk terus melupakan kenanganku itu dan hidup bahagia selamanya dengan Gaara. Dan aku rela menukarkan semua yang aku miliki untuk itu, tapi sepertinya Kami-sama berpikiran lain. Pada akhirnya aku tetap mengingatnya dan hal tersebut membuatku bingung atas perasaanku sendiri antara benci dan—CINTA.

Perasaanku yang sedang kalut dan tidak menentu ini membuatku mengambil sebuah kesimpulan yang berat. Ya, sebuah keputusan yang dapat membebaskannya dari semua rasa sakit hatinya. Sebuah keputusan yang dapat memberinya jalan untuk mencari kebahagiaan yang lain. Sebuah keputusan untuk meninggalkannya. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk melakukannya adalah dengan—mengingatkannya pada janjinya di malam pertama pernikahanku itu.

"Gomen ne—Gomen ne—" Lagi-lagi hanya kata-kata itu yang meluncur dari bibirku. Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya, untuk siapakah permintaan maaf itu. Gaara? Bukan—tentu saja bukan. Permintaan maaf tadi sebenarnya untuk calon anakku. Karena bagaimana pun juga sekarang sudah kuputuskan bahwa dia—tidak akan pernah mengenal sosok ayahnya.

**Hinata POV end.**

.

.

.

Dengan tergesa-gesa, pria tersebut berlari melintasi koridor rumah sakit yang sepi. Suara kecipak air terdengar jelas dari ujung sepatunya, maklum saja sesaat setelah dirinya sampai ke rumah sakit tiba-tiba hujan dengan intensitas cukup deras turun dan membasahi bumi membuat kedua sepatunya ikut-ikutan basah karena tanah yang berlumpur. Bagaimana dengan penampilannya? Jangan ditanya lagi, saat itu penampilannya sudah sangat acak-acakan. Bajunya menempel di tubuh karena keringat bercampur air hujan ditambah dengan rambut merah marun yang mencuat kesana kemari dan tak tertata rapi.

Masa bodoh dengan penampilan! Mana peduli dia dengan penampilannya begitu menerima telepon bahwa istrinya ditemukan pingsan karena terjatuh di tangga rumah sakit. Dirinya sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Harusnya saat ini dia sedang menghadapi rapat bersama salah satu patner bisnisnya tapi semua itu bukan apa-apa kalau sudah menyangkut keselamatan Hinata. Hinata no 1 yang lain bisa ditinggalkan.

Ketika sedang berlari, samar-samar kalimat sumpah serapah keluar dari mulutnya, bukan untuk orang lain melainkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Ya! Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak peka terhadap instingnya yang mengatakan bahwa kejadian buruk akan menimpa istrinya apabila dia meninggalkannya sendiri. Seperti nasi yang sudah menjadi bubur, Gaara pun menyesali kelalaiannya dalam menjaga istrinya. Oh, Kami-sama! Gaara tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada istrinya.

TIDAAAK! Gaara pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berusaha untuk menjauhkan segala pikiran negatif dari dalam otaknya. Hinata tidak apa-apa! Itu yang harusnya Gaara tanamkan pada otaknya. Sedikit lagi—sedikit lagi Gaara sampai ke kamar tempat Hinata beristirahat.

BRAAAK!

Maka dengan jelas terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka keras, malahan terkesan memaksa. Masih dengan nafas yang tersendat-sendat Gaara berusaha memfokuskan matanya dan mengscan pemandangan didepannya untuk sekedar berusaha menemukan sosok yang sedang setengah mati dicarinya. Dan bukan main leganya hati Gaara mendapati malaikatnya sedang terduduk rapi di ranjangnya dengan posisi memunggunginya dan menatap keluar jendela.

"Hi—Hinata—syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa." Ucap Gaara dengan nafas yang masih ngos-ngosan dan berjalan mendekati Hinata dengan tergesa-gesa. "A—aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku kalau sampai—"

PLAAAAK!

Perkataan Gaara terhenti begitu mendapati tepisan keras dari Hinata. Saat itu Gaara hendak menjulurkan tangannya untuk menepuk punggung Hinata, tetapi reaksi Hinata tidak dapat diprediksinya. Tahu-tahu Hinata membalikan badan dan menepis uluran tangannya, membuat Gaara membatu seketika menghadapi sikap Hinata yang berbeda.

"Ke—Kenapa Hinata?" Masih mencoba untuk menghilangkan keterkejutannya, Gaara pun mencoba bertanya pada Hinata walaupun pada akhirnya nada bicaranya menjadi sedikit terputus-putus.

Deathglare—itu yang Hinata hadiahkan kepada Gaara sesaat setelah kedua mata mereka saling bertatapan. Hal tersebut membuat nafas Gaara tercekat. Gaara tahu arti tatapannya itu, Gaara masih hafal semuanya. Ini tatapan Hinata ketika—

"Sudah lama kita tidak berjumpa, Gaara-san." Sambut Hinata dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit untuk diartikan.

—ketika Hinata masih membencinya 2 tahun yang lalu.

.

.

.

Chapter 6 is done =w=  
Hahaha— gomen ceritanya makin nggak jelas gini.

Semoga pada ngerti dan nggak bingung /LOLS

Maaf kalau jadi drama romance picisan gini, hahaha. Maklum author masih abal-abal =3=

Well, mau tahu dong prediksi kalian buat chapter depan gimana? hehehe

Dan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya saya ucapkan pada para readers yang menyempatkan diri mereview cerita ini. Dan orang-orang yang baik hati, cantik/cakep, dan rajin menabung itu adalah:

**Nara Kazuki / Han / Mia-chan / bunchan / astiamorichan / MoodMaker / souljagirl / lavi medusa / chibi tsukiko chan / Crimson 'Jac' Lotus / Mamoka / ck mendokusei / widy / suka snsd / Minji-d'BlackJack**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK ATAS DUKUNGANNYA :) DUKUNGAN KALIAN MEMBUATKU MAKIN BERSEMANGAT UNTUK MELANJUTKAN CERITA INI :D**

Nb : Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama dan lain-lain.

Q&A:

Karena pertanyaan hampir sama semua jadi—

Yah :D kan sudah pada tahu gimana ceritanya di chappie ini :3

Tapi untuk ditinggalin atau nggaknya—

Kepooooo iihhh #dihajar readers

Itu rahasia negara buat chappie depan :D

Maaf kalau saya suka telat update =w= tapi saya usahan seminggu minimal satu kali update biar cerita ini cepet tamat dan hutang berkurang /amiiin.

And Last!

**REVIEWMU SEMANGATKU!**

**MIND TO RnR?**


	7. Chapter 7

**OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, KONNICHIWA, KONBANWA MINNA-SAN!**

Back with me, Neiyha.

Maaf untuk yang menunggu fic LoveTactics. Masih dalam progress kok, sebelum mudik bakal di publish deh satu chappie lagi. Yang penting fic ini kelar dulu sebelum idenya pada berterbangan kabur gara-gara ditinggal mudik satu minggu.

Dan author pun lagi menggalau mencari info kepastian tiket AFA2012, hiks-hiks. Jadi maafkan saya kalau tiba-tiba hiatus sampai dengan bulan September. Buat yang suka datang ke event seperti itu ditunggu kehadirannya ya XD maniak cosu.

**Ok that's all! Enjoy it~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gaara POV.**

Saat itu umurku baru 26 tahun ketika tiba-tiba ayahku mengatakan bahwa Sabaku Corp membutuhkan seorang wakil direktur baru. Tentu saja saat itu aku sempat menolaknya mentah-mentah karena masih betah untuk tinggal di luar negeri. Hidup selama 10 tahun di luar negeri dengan santai membuatku sedikit enggan menerima tawarannya. Apalagi aku tahu kalau kakakku Kankuro dan Temari juga bisa mengantikan jabatan itu untuk sementara. Tapi lagi-lagi ayah memaksaku untuk pulang ke tanah air tanpa menunggu persetujuanku atau lebih tepatnya—aku di culik untuk sampai ke rumah.

Seminggu pertama bekerja menjadi wakil direktur baru sih menurutku biasa-biasa saja. Hanya perlu sesekali untuk mengecek surat-surat kontrak yang masuk dan menghadiri rapat rutin. Tetapi lagi-lagi itu semua berubah setelah sekitar satu bulan diriku masuk, sepertinya ayahku menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk melancong sehingga secara tidak langsung nasib perusahaan berada di tanganku. Setiap hari waktuku selalu habis di belakang meja dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk kertas berserakan dan sebuah laptop yang tak henti-hentinya memberikan kabar tentang pergerakan saham dari waktu ke waktu.

Pernah suatu saat aku merasa sangat muak dan kabur dari semua rutinitas harian ini. Tanpa mengindahkan asistenku yang sudah berkali-kali mengingatkanku tentang jadwal rapat, makan siang bersama rekan bisnis, tanda tangan kontrak kerja, ku lenggangkan kakiku keluar ruanganku dan bergegas menuju atap kantor. Itulah tujuanku sekarang, atap kantor perusahaanku. Setahuku tidak banyak orang yang kesana saat jam makan siang, karena mereka lebih memilih untuk mengistirahatkan diri di cafetaria dengan makan atau berbincang-bincang dengan sesama rekan kerjanya.

Sesampainya disana, langsung saja kududukan badanku kesembarang tempat. Aku tidak peduli kalau ada orang yang memergokiku dengan posisi tidak elit seperti ini. Toh, pada akhirnya tidak akan ada orang yang melihatku karena memang tidak ada orang yang akan pergi kemari. Itu sih hanya dugaanku sampai dia datang dan merubah pandanganku. Dari kejauhan kulihat seorang gadis berambut panjang indigo sedang duduk menghadap pagar dan memunggungiku. Ada yang janggal darinya—seragam SMA? Apa yang sedang siswi SMA lakukan diperusahaanku ini? Didorong oleh rasa penasaran untuk menanyakannya. Akhirnya aku pun berdiri lagi dan berjalan mendekati gadis itu.

"Apa yang anak SMA lakukan disini?" Tanyaku padanya tanpa basa-basi dan yang di tanya pun sepertinya terkejut karena tiba-tiba membalikan badannya dengan tergesa-gesa.

Ketika gadis itu membalikan badannya, kulihat surai-surai indigonya berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari. Mata violet pucatnya memantulkan refleksi diriku sendiri dan pipi dengan rona pink yang membuatnya semakin cantik. Eh? Tunggu? Apa yang sedang kupikirkan? Tertarik oleh pesona seorang gadis ABG?! Oh, ayolah, masih banyak wanita disana yang lebih menarik dari si gadis ABG ini.

"Go—gomen-ne Ji-san. A—aku—"

Keningku sedikit berkerut. Ji-san? Dia kira aku setua apa sampai memanggilku dengan sebutan Ji-san seperti itu? Halo dunia! Aku masih 26 tahun. Dan aku rasa panggilan itu masih belum pantas untukku. Umurku masih 20an tahun kok, yah walaupun 20an akhir tapi tetap saja 20an.

"Ji-san? Kau kira aku setua apa?" Dan sepertinya mulutku sedang dalam masa-masa sinkron dengan otakku, sehingga apa yang sedang ku pikirkan terucap keluar begitu saja.

"A—go—gomen ne—" Ucapnya dengan terbata. Huh! Aku paling benci dengan orang seperti ini. Bisa-bisa untuk mendengarkan kalimatnya saja, diriku perlu menunggu berjam-jam.

"Tidak usah meminta maaf. Kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaanku." Sahutku acuh tak acuh terhadap permintaan maafnya dan beranjak untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Sebenarnya apa yang sedang anak SMA lakukan disini?" Ulangku lagi karena sepertinya anak itu melupakan pertanyaanku.

"Ha—hanya ingin mengantarkan bekal Tou-san. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah makan." Jawabnya sambil menghela nafas berat dan memperlihatkan sebuah kotak bento yang masih terbungkus rapi. "Sa—sayang rasanya kalau langsung pulang. Ma—makanya aku mampir kesini untuk melihat-lihat." Imbuhnya.

Aku mendengarkan ceritanya sambil memandangi jam Rolex yang terpasang di tangan kananku. 10 menit, jadi 10 menit waktu yang dihabiskannya untuk bercerita singkat seperti itu? Apa dia tidak pernah tahu soal istilah TIME IS MONEY?! Sebenarnya hidupnya sepolos apa sih?

"Jadi kau kesini setelah pulang sekolah?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Be—benar. Karena hari ini hari Sabtu jadinya aku pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sampai dirumah Kaa-san bilang ka—kalau bekalnya Tou-san tertinggal dan aku disuruh mengantarkannya. Tapi ternyata Tou-san sudah makan. Sia-sia aku datang kesini. Lalu apa yang sedang anda lakukan disini? A—aku kira pada jam makan siang seperti ini biasanya para pekerja sedang berada dicafetaria?" Cerocosnya lumayan cepat dan langsung menghadiahku dengan sebuah pertanyaan sok tahu.

"Hanya mencari angin saja. Aku capek dengan segala tetek bengek pekerjaan yang tidak ada habisnya." Dan siapapun yang memprogram otakku, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja meluncur sebuah keluhan dari bibirku yang seolah-olah terdengar seperti curhat. Aku curhat dengan orang yang tak ku kenal? Hari ini aku kenapa sih? Kenapa Out of Character sekali.

"Souka—Tou-san juga begitu kok. Ka—katanya pekerjaannya kadang menumpuk sekali sampai-sampai selalu pulang malam. Huh, semenjak Tou-san bilang ada orang baru yang memimpin perusahaannya, Tou-san jarang sekali makan malam di rumah. Aku benci orang yang membuat Tou-san bekerja terus seperti itu!" Ujarnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

Sesaat muncul 4 siku-siku yang tergambar tepat di atas kepalaku. Rupanya gadis ini tidak tahu sedang berbicara dengan siapa. Yang dia maksud aku, hah? Maaf saja ya, kalau bukan karena ayah yang tiba-tiba menghilang aku juga tidak akan kelabakan untuk mengurus semua perusahaan ini.

GRUUUUKKK!

Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, tiba-tiba saja pikiran kesalku terinterupsi oleh perutku berbunyi menandakan protes untuk minta diisi. Setelah kuingat-ingat sepertinya memang aku belum makan apa-apa sejak tadi pagi. Aku juga dengan sengaja melewatkan makan siangku dengan membolos mencoba mencari ketenangan di atap, walau akhirnya aku pun tidak mendapatkan apa-apa.

"A—anda lapar? Ja—jangan-jangan anda belum makan ya?" Tanya gadis itu padaku dan bisa dengan jelas aku lihat bahwa gadis itu berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya di balik punggung tangannya.

"Hnn—Bukan urusanmu." Jawabku singkat karena merasa terganggu.

"Go—Gomen ne, ka—kalau mau anda bisa memakan bekal ini." Tawarnya sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal itu padaku. "Pa—pagi ini aku yang bertugas memasak. Ja—jadi maaf kalau tidak seenak buatan Kaa-san."

Aku pun akhirnya menerima bekal itu dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan. Dan benar saja, ketika ku buka isinya pun hanya bento standart rakyat biasa. Dan tentu saja standart seperti ini sangat jauh dari apa yang biasa aku makan. Tapi—karena tidak ada makanan lain, mungkin akan ku makan satu-dua suap saja.

"Ba—bagaimana rasanya?" Tanyanya padaku setelah aku selesai menjejali mulutku dengan telur gulung buatannya.

"Tidak buruk." Balasku singkat sambil tetap memakan bento buatannya sedikit dmi sedikit.

"Ah—Souka. Syukurlah." Katanya sambil menghembuskan nafas lega dan tersenyum tulus didepanku.

Aku pun sedikit tertegun dengan kejadian itu. Jujur saja, baru sekali ini aku melihat ada orang yang tersenyum tulus didepanku. Kalian tahukan keluarga Sabaku? Orang-orang pun selalu berusaha menjilatku dengan topeng orang tersenyum yang mereka pakai. Yah, walaupun aku tahu bahwa dia tersenyum seperti itu karena tidak tahu siapa aku yang sebenarnya. Tapi sejak saat itu, aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku—terus-menerus mengejar sosoknya.

**Gaara POV end.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AMNESIA**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Story by NEIYHA**

**Pair : Hinata Hyuuga x Sabaku No Gaara**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Warning: Typo,OOC,Gaje,Failed Romance, Alur kecepetan dan lain-lain.**

**Bandung—11.08.2012**

**.**

**.**

** . **

"Ah—Maafkan aku Gaara-san, itu refleks." Sahut Hinata berpura-pura. Ya! Ini sudah saatnya memulai sandiwaranya.

Ditatapnya Gaara yang masih mematung dengan ekspresi yang membuat sesak di hati Hinata. Tuhkan benar! Hinata cuma bisa menyakiti Gaara saja, makanya dengan meninggalkannya mungkin pria tersebut lama-kelamaan akan melupakannya dan mendapat kebahagiaan baru. Sudah cukup Hinata menyakitinya sampai disini, apalagi dengan perasaan setengah-setengah seperti ini. Walaupun sekarang Hinata sudah mulai mencintainya tapi bisa sajakan ketika rasa bencinya mengingat masa lalu membuat Hinata akan tidak sengaja menyakiti Gaara?

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Itulah kata-kata yang pertama kali terlontar dari mulut Gaara setelah sekian lama mematung dan tak bergeming. Hinata juga bisa melihat Gaara yang susah payah untuk memperbaiki ekspresi keterkejutannya. "Tadi aku terima telepon kalau kau jatuh di tangga rumah sakit. Padahal sudah kubilangkan biar aku yang mengantarkanmu."

"Huh, bukan urusanmu." Hinata hanya membalas pertanyaan Gaara sekenanya dan kembali membalikan badannya untuk memunggungi Gaara. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Gaara semakin terkejut dengan perubahan sikap Hinata yang tiba-tiba itu. Gaara masih ingat tadi pagi Hinata masih bergelayut manja di lengannya ketika merajuk meminta untuk di antarkan untuk membeli creampuff setelah Hinata selesai memeriksakan dirinya ke rumah sakit. Tapi sikap ini sungguh berbeda, dan lagi-lagi Hinata menolaknya.

"Kau kenapa Hinata?" Tanya Gaara sekali lagi. "Kau sakit? Apa kau ingin sesuatu?" Dan inilah Gaara, walaupun sudah tahu apa yang sedang terjadi tetapi sepertinya pria tersebut ingin kabur dari kenyataan. Meskipun dirinya tahu bahwa—

"Jangan melarikan diri seperti itu, Gaara-san." Sahut Hinata dengan oktaf yang sudah naik satu tingkat. "Aku yakin kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang terjadi."

Lagi-lagi Gaara hanya bisa diam. Ya, mana mungkin seorang genius seperti dia tidak mengerti situasi apa yang sedang terjadi didepannya. Gaara pun hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya menatap ubin putih kamar itu. Kenapa Kami-sama mengambil kebahagiannya secepat ini? Tak bolehkan Gaara merasakan dicintai oleh Hinata sepanjang hidupnya? Dua bulan terlalu singkat baginya ketika Gaara baru mulai merasakan cinta dari seorang Hinata.

"Gaara-san, a—aku ingin bicara tentang—"

"Kalau begitu aku akan menemui dokter untuk menanyakan keadaanmu." Potong Gaara dengan sengaja karena masih tidak sanggup untuk membicarakan 'hal itu' "Kau tunggu disini saja ya, kita lihat apakah kau diperbolehkan pulang atau tidak." Ujarnya sambil melangkahkan kaki dengan tergesa-gesa keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Didalam kamar, Hinata pun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang karena kelakuan suaminya yang terlihat benar-benar ingin kabur dari kenyataan yang ada. Lagi-lagi dipandanginya perutnya yang masih rata dan berbisik.

"Mama jahat ya sama papa?" Bisik Hinata dengan suara tertahan mencoba untuk berbicara dengan janin yang sedang dikandungnya. Dan setelah itu yang terdengar hanyalah suara berbisik Hinata yang seakan-akan bermonolog untuk meminta maaf kepada bayinya—lagi dan lagi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi dia sudah ingat semuanya, Tsunade-san?" Suara Gaara sedikit meninggi membuat sang dokter, Tsunade sedikit ngeri.

"Itu benar Tuan Sabaku, sepertinya saat terjatuh tadi Nyonya Sabaku kembali terbentur, sehingga secara tidak sengaja ingatannya kembali lagi." Jelas Tsunade berusaha menjelaskan kronologis bagaimana Hinata mendapatkan ingatannya kembali. "Hm—Tuan Sabaku tidak senang dengan berita ini?" Tanya Tsunade sedikit berhati-hati karena melihat ekspresi tidak jelas yang tergambar di raut muka Gaara.

Gaara hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan rasa gelisah. Pantas saja! Pantas saja tadi Hinata bersikap seperti itu padanya. Ternyata dia sudah mengingat semuanya. Dan jangan-jangan Hinata juga ingat bahwa dia sudah—tidak! Hinata pasti akan memakai alasan itu untuk meninggalkannya.

"Tidak bisakah kalau dia dibuat lupa saja?" Tiba-tiba pertanyaan bodoh pun terlontar keluar, membuat Tsunade menautkan kedua alisnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya sebuah permintaan yang ganjil.

"Apa maksud Tuan? Tuan tidak senang karena Nyonya sudah sembuh?" Lagi-lagi Tsunade menghadiahkan sebuah pertanyaan sebelum kembali menjawab Gaara. "Tentu saja tidak, sebagai dokter saja yang namanya amnesia saja masih merupakan fenomena yang belum terpecahkan. Bahkan aku saja masih tidak tahu apa bagaimana menyembuhkannya. Orang-orang yang amnesia selalu mendapatkan kenangannya secara random, Tuan."

"Tapi aku tidak suka itu!" Gaara yang sudah mulai frustasi pun tanpa sadar menyuarakan isi hatinya. "Aku ingin dia kembali seperti dua bulan yang lalu. Kau katakan saja padaku berapa nominal angkanya, hari ini juga aku akan membayarnya!" Ujarnya seakan-akan memerintahkan Tsunade untuk melakukan hal yang mustahil.

Tsunade sedikit dibuat kewalahan dengan permintaan Gaara yang menurutnya aneh itu. Dimana-mana suami pasti akan senang kalau istrinya sudah sembuh dari sakitnya, tapi ini—. Tapi Tsunade berpikiran seperti itu karena tidak tahu masalah apa yang sedang Gaara hadapi. Masalah yang sebegitu rumitnya sampai-sampai tak akan selesai kalau hanya bicara berdua walaupun sudah dengan baik-baik. Dan pada akhirnya Tsunade hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban terakhirnya.

"Maaf Tuan, itu mustahil." Seiring dengan gelengan kepalanya Tsunade pun menolak permintaan Gaara yang menurutnya sudah kelewat aneh.

Gaara hanya bisa mengeram tertahan dengan tangan terkepal. Ini tidak adil baginya, baru saja dia mengecap rasa kebahagiannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tetapi kenapa saat hatinya sedang melambung ke langit yang teratas, tiba-tiba semuanya terengut begitu saja dari genggamannya. Dan yang Gaara takutkan adalah—Gaara sadar bahwa dirinya sudah melanggar janjinya dan tinggal menunggu waktu untuk menerima konsekuensinya.

"Tuan Sabaku—Tuan Sabaku—TUAN SABAKU!" Berkali-kali Tsunade memanggilnya, tetapi yang bersangkutan hanya diam membatu sampai akhirnya pada panggilan ketiga Gaara pun menanggapinya.

"Ada apa, Tsunade-san?" Gaara yang tadi sempat naik darah pun akhirnya bisa kembali mengontrol emosinya untuk tetap bertabiat sopan-santun dengan wanita dihadapannya. Bagaimana pun juga Tsunade merupakan dokter keluarganya yang sudah dikenalnya cukup lama.

"Mengenai Nyonya Sabaku, karena setelah hasil pemeriksaan ternyata dia tidak apa-apa hari ini dia bisa langsung pulang. Dan jangan lupa untuk selalu mengingatkannya supaya terus menjaga kesehatannya, soalnya kan dia—" Tsunade pun teringat akan janjinya pada Hinata sehingga secara refleks dia menghentikan ucapannya di tengah kalimat.

"Dia kenapa. Tsunade-san?" Gaara yang penasaran pun akhirnya kembali bertanya pada Tsunade meminta penjelasan atas kalimat nanggung yang belum ada penyelesaiannya.

"TSUNADE-SAMA! Apa yang sedang anda lakukan? Ada pasien yang menunggumu!" Panggil seseorang berambut hitam pendek dengan seragam perawat lengkap dengan membawa sebuah troli berisi berbagai macam peralatan medis.

Dan itulah pertama kali Tsunade menganggap bahwa panggilan asisten perawatnya yang terkadang membuatnya sebal sebagai penyelamatnya karena dengan begitu Tsunade dapat kabur dari Gaara yang seakan-akan menuntut dirinya untuk memberikan jawaban yang jelas.

"Err—Yah kau tahukan kalau Nyonya Sabaku sehabis mengalami kecelakaan lagi? Jadi suruh dia untuk berhati-hati dan jaga kesehatannya, Jaa—" Jelas Tsunade sebisa mungkin untuk menutupi kebenaran dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan Gaara yang masih sibuk untuk mencerna perkataan Tsunade yang kelewat nggak nyambung itu.

"Hn—" Setelah sesaat menghela nafas panjang. Akhirnya Gaara melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat hati menuju ke kamar tempat Hinata dirawat. Sepanjang perjalannya, Gaara mati-matian meyakinkan dirinya untuk bersiap menghadapi permintaan Hinata yang Gaara pun sudah tahu apa itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yang pertama kali mereka lakukan setelah mencapai rumah adalah berpisah di pintu masuk rumahnya dan pergi ke dalam ruangannya masing-masing. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengindahkan tatapan bingung para pelayannya yang selama dua bulan ini sudah terbiasa untuk melihat kemesraan yang selalu di umbar oleh keduanya. Terutama untuk kasus Hinata yang selama dua bulan itu selalu mengekori Gaara dan Gaara yang dengan posesif selalu membawa Hinata disisinya.

Dan sejam berikutnya terdengar suara pintu di banting, diikuti dengan sosok bersurai indigo yang bersusah payah untuk menarik sebuah koper besar di tangan kirinya sambil tangan kanannya memeluk sebuah map erat-erat. Dengan tergesa-gesa Hinata pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan kerja Gaara yang masih tertutup dengan rapat karena pemiliknya yang masih enggan untuk keluar.

"Aku masuk! Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu!" Sahut Hinata yang masuk dengan terpogoh-pogoh tanpa perlu meminta izin untuk masuk ke dalam.

Pemilik ruangan yang sendari tadi berusaha untuk mempertahankan sikap coolnya yang tentu saja sangat bertolak belakang dengan jeritan hatinya terlihat sedang duduk dikursi mewahnya sambil membaca koran. Membaca koran? Kau kira dia bisa membaca koran dengan santai sementara Hinata sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk meninggalkannya? Tentu saja tidak! Itu semua hanya kamuflase, sudah sejam koran itu dibuka tapi tetap saja tidak ada satu pun berita yang selesai dibacanya. Hatinya terlalu kacau untuk memikirkan hal yang lainnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara pura-pura polos untuk tidak mengerti maksud Hinata sebenarnya.

Suara langkah kaki yang terdengar sengaja dihentakan pun mulai memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Dengan cepat Hinata berpindah tempat dari yang semula di depan pintu menuju meja di hadapan Gaara. Koper yang semula dibawa-bawanya pun hanya di tinggalkan tergeletak didepan pintu karena Hinata merasa bahwa koper tersebut hanya menghalangi jalannya untuk berjalan cepat.

"Ini—ini—" Racau Hinata sambil meletakan sebuah map coklat di atas meja Gaara.

Tanpa perlu melihat isi dalam amplop itu, rasanya Gaara sudah dapat menebak apa isinya. Pastilah ini adalah surat yang sudah dua bulan lalu tertunda. Surat yang sudah jelas Gaara buang jauh-jauh setelah insiden itu terjadi, rupanya Hinata mempunyai banyak surat sejenis.

"Kau sudah tidak punya alasan lagi untuk menolaknya. Kau sudah melanggar janjimu! Ingat itu." Ancam Hinata dengan mantap sebelum Gaara membuka mulutnya untuk menanyakannya.

Gaara pun bergantian menatap Hinata dan amplop yang tergeletak tepat dihadapannya. Sampai akhirnya Gaara melipat kembali korannya dan memfokuskan pandangannya pada Hinata. Mata jade hijau milik Gaara bertemu dengan mata pearl violet milik Hinata, saat itu keduanya sama-sama menahan nafas dan saling memandang untuk memperlihatkan tekad mana yang lebih kuat. Dan pemenangnya adalah—

HINATA! Hinata menang. Hinata menang setelah Gaara memastikan apa yang tergambar jelas di manik-manik lavender pucatnya. Dan yang terlihat oleh Gaara hanyalah sorot mata penuh benci yang dikirimkan Hinata hanya untuk Gaara seorang.

"Baiklah." Ucap Gaara yang dengan nada penuh dengan kepasrahan.

Dengan perlahan Gaara pun membuka laci mejanya untuk mengambil sebuah pulpen yang tergeletak sembarangan didalamnya. Setelah itu dibukanya amplop coklat itu untuk sekedar mengeluarkan secarik kertas didalamnya dan mulai menandatanganinya walau dengan berat hati. Setelah selesai menandatanganinya, Gaara pun mengembalikannya kedalam amplop dan meletakannya di atas mejanya.

"Kau lihat? Sudah selesaikan? Nanti akan kusuruh orang untuk mendaftarkannya ke kantor catatan sipil." Gaara pun akhirnya kembali membuka mulutnya setelah menandatangani surat tersebut—lebih tepatnya surat cerai.

"Terima kasih." Hinata pun membungkukan badannya untuk sekedar sopan santun dalam memberikan ucapan terimakasihnya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu." Lanjutnya yang sudah berbalik untuk keluar dari ruangan itu secepatnya.

"TUNGGU!" Cegah Gaara sebelum Hinata menggeser kakinya untuk pergi dari ruang kerjanya. "Mau kemana kau?"

Hinata hanya diam tanpa mencoba untuk merespon pertanyaan Gaara yang diajukan khusus olehnya. Tanpa membalikan badannya untuk melihat sosok Gaara yang menderita, Hinata hanya menjawab dengan jelas, singkat dan padat.

"Kemana saja. Asal tidak berada didekatmu." Deklarasinya sambil berjalan keluar dan kembali menenteng kopernya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

DOR! PRAAAANG!

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara tembakan dan kaca pecah dari kamar sang raja tirani. Para pelayan yang tidak sengaja lewat didepan ruangan tersebut hanya bisa menghambur pergi ketakutan karena kelakuan majikan mereka yang sedang berada dalam emosi labil. Bagaimana dia tidak menjadi labil? Baru 2jam yang lalu dia ditinggalkan oleh istri tercintanya.

DOR! PRAAAANG!

Lagi dan lagi, sudah tak terhitung lagi berapa kaca jendela yang sudah menjadi sasarannya. Sudah tak tergambar lagi bagaimana keadaan ruangannya yang kacau balau bagai dihantam angin puting beliung. Serpihan kaca dimana-mana dengan surat-surat penting bernilai milyaran yang tidak berbentuk lagi. Masa bodoh dengan harta, toh pada akhirnya harta tersebut tidak dapat membeli cinta yang diidam-idamkannya.

KRRRIIIIINGG! KRRRRIIIING!

Suara telepon terdengar menginterupsi suara tembakan yang saling bersahutan tanpa henti. Si rambut merah pemilik pistol tersebut pun awalnya enggan untuk menerimanya. Malahan terbesit dalam otaknya untuk sekalian saja menembak telepon itu dan mengirimnya ke tempat sampah. Tapi semua niat itu diurungkannya dan mulai menarik gagang teleponnya

"Moshi-moshi—Tuan Sabaku?" Sapa suara disebrang sana.

Hmm—Gaara mengenali suara ini. Tapi ada keperluan apa sampai orang ini meneleponnya? Bukankah baru beberapa jam yang lalu dia menemuinya? Apa jangan-jangan orang ini tadi lupa mengatakan sesuatu padanya.

"Ada keperluan apa kau meneleponku Tsunade-san?" Tanya Gaara yang masih memainkan pelatuk revolvernya dengan tangan kirinya yang bebas.

"Tentu saja aku ingin mengucapkan selamat, Tuan Sabaku." Balasnya singkat diiringi dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya walaupun sudah pasti Gaara tidak akan bisa melihatnya.

"Selamat? Buat apa?" Gaara yang tidak mengerti maksud Tsunade hanya bisa kembali bertanya. Apakah sekarang Tsunade sedang mengejeknya? Selamat karena baru saja dibuang sendiri oleh istrinya?

Hening sejenak. Sampai pada akhirnya Tsunade kembali berbicara dengan nada yang terbata-bata dan membuat Gaara sedikit menyipitkan matanya berusaha untuk fokus pada apa yang sedang dikatakan Tsunade.

"Bu—Bukannya Nyonya bilang dia akan memberitahu Tuan?" Kata Tsunade dengan nada tidak percaya. "Tu—Tuan Sabaku, Nyonya Sabaku sedang mengandung anakmu." Jelas Tsunade sambil menelan ludah karena dirinya tahu bahwa Hinata belum menceritakan apa-apa terhadap orang yang notabennya adalah suami sendiri.

"BRENGSEK!" Teriak Gaara setelah mendengar pengakua Tsunade dan saat itu juga dibantingnya telepon yang tak bersalah itu dan bergegas keluar dari ruangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yaaaayyyy-  
Chapter 7 is done!  
Sob—sob  
Sebenarnya—chapter 8 juga sudah selesai :P

**SPOILER FOR CHAPPIE 8 :**

"**Sudah kubilangkan? Kau itu sekarang direktur perusahaannya! Lupakan saja mantan istrimu itu! Carilah pendamping baru dan segera punya anak sebagai penerusmu! Sampai kapan kau akan menduda?"**

"**Baiklah, cukup mengikuti perjodohan ini sajakan?"**

"**Ano—Sabaku-san itu dibawahmu—"**

"**Memangnya ada sia—"**

Hwahahahaha—

Jadi ada apa di chappie 8?  
Yah aku mau lihat respon readers dulu.

Semakin banyak yang respon semakin cepat aku publish~  
Soalnya rencananya sudah tamat sebelum aku mudik =3=

Dan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya saya ucapkan pada para readers yang menyempatkan diri mereview cerita ini. Dan orang-orang yang baik hati, cantik/cakep, dan rajin menabung itu adalah:

**Ryuk / Hanyou Dark / Mine / Anami Hime / astiamorichan / demikoo / souljagirl / lavi medusa / Crimson 'Jac' Lotus / Mamoka / ck mendokusei / suka snsd **

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK ATAS DUKUNGANNYA :) DUKUNGAN KALIAN MEMBUATKU MAKIN BERSEMANGAT UNTUK MELANJUTKAN CERITA INI :D**

Nb : Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama dan lain-lain.

Q&A:

Errr—

Langsung saja ya—

Maaf bagi yang kecewa dengan perkembangan ceritanya di chapter sebelumnya

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Cerita nggak akan berjalan tanpa adanya konflikan?  
Walaupun disini konfliknya cukup absurb,yang pentingkan ada konflik :v /dihajar readers.

Dan fic ini memang mau tamat kok =w=  
Soalnya semakin banyak yang tamat semakin aku nggak ada hutang~  
Hwahahaha /evil laugh.

And Last!

**REVIEWMU SEMANGATKU!**

**MIND TO RnR?**


	8. Chapter 8

**OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, KONNICHIWA, KONBANWA MINNA-SAN!**

** Maaf lama publishnya =3= soalnya daku pulkam lebih awal karena pulkam bareng saudara. Dan leppiku tertinggal dirumah lupa untuk dibawa sampai akhirnya ortuku yang baru datang tadi sore dengan berbaik hati bawain abang leppi tersayang.**

**HOPE U ENJOY IT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gaara POV.**

"Ka-kau—"

Bisa kulihat tubuhnya yang menegang dan matanya yang terbelalak lebar. Sepertinya gadis itu sudah mengingatku. Syukurlah, itu berarti aku tidak harus menjelaskan lagi siapa diriku. Itu merepotkan. Dengan langkah yang santai aku masuki ruangan yang bergaya khas Jepang tersebut. Yah, walaupun aku tahu kelakuanku ini kurang sopan mengingat aku masih memakai sepatuku ketika menginjak ubin kayunya.

"Hai." Sapaku ringan dengan mengindahkan segala keterkejutannya.

"Jadi kau yang melamarku?" Desisnya dengan tatapan penuh amarah ketika memandangku.

"Iya. Harusnya kau tahu itu, Hyuuga-san." Balasku dengan tenang meskipun hal tersebut berbeda jauh dengan apa yang ada didalam hatiku setelah mendengar penolakannya tadi. "Dan kau tidak akan menolaknyakan? Aku dengar itu."

Hinata menghentakan kakinya karena kesal dengan perbuatanku. Tangannya mengepal dengan gigi gemeretak siap untuk menumpahkan amarah yang tadi sempat ditahannya. Well, aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan itu. Yang penting dia bisa menjadi milikku dan selalu ada disisiku.

"Bagaimana jika aku menolaknya?" Tanya Hinata dengan sinis dengan suara yang mantap. Oh—rupanya gadis yang tergagap itu akan sembuh apabila sudah emosi seperti ini.

"Tidak akan Hyuuga-san. Kau tidak punya pilihan." Balasku sambil berjalan mendekatinya dan merebut kertas yang sudah lecek karena remasan tangannya. "Kau lihat? Cukup tanda tangan disini dan kau pun bisa menyelamatkan keluargamu? Bukankah tadi kau sendiri yang tanya apa yang dapat kau lakukan?" Aku pun mencoba mengembalikan Hinata kepada kenyataan bahwa dia tidak punya 'hak' untuk menolaku walaupun itu cara dengan cara yang kejam. Ya, aku mengancamnya.

"Memangnya apa keuntungan yang kau dapat dengan menikahiku? Ehm—Tuan?"

"Sabaku-san." Sahut sepupunya karena sepertinya gadis ini hanya mengingat tampangku tanpa tahu siapa namaku. Wajar saja, karena saat itu aku bahkan tidak pernah memberitahunya siapa namaku yang sebenarnya.

"Baiklah, Tuan Sabaku-san—" Ulangnya lagi setelah mengetahui siapa namaku. "Aku kira kau tidak akan mendapat keuntungan apa-apa dengan menikahiku. Jadi untuk apa kau menikahiku?" Dengan nada yang sakartis Hinata mulai mencecarku dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang bahkan aku sendiri belum tahu apa jawabannya.

"Entahlah." Jawabku asal-asalan sambil mengangkat kedua bahuku. Seandainya aku sudah tahu apa nama perasaanku saat itu, mungkin Hinata tidak akan semarah ini. Tapi memang pada dasarnya aku yang bebal—sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu apa bentuk perasaan yang ingin selalu memonopolinya ini.

Hinata mendelik sebagai respon atas jawaban yang aku layangkan. Aku sudah bisa membaca apa yang sedang dipikirkannya dari raut mukanya. Mungkin saja dia menganggapku gila atau bahkan sinting—ok dua-duanya sama saja. Tapi nyatanya aku masih waras. Hanya hatiku saja yang sudah mulai tak terkontrol kalau sudah menyangkut tentangnya. Padahal kalau ku ingat-ingat lagi. Aku dan dia baru bertemu tiga bulan yang lalu, bahkan interaksi yang kami lakukan baru sekali. Tapi pada pertemuan yang pertama itulah sosoknya yang tersenyum mampu mencuri perhatianku sehingga secara tidak sadar, aku selalu mengejar sosoknya yang mungil itu.

"Geezz—Kau orang yang aneh Sabaku-san! Kalau jawabanmu seperti itu harusnya kau tidak melamarku! Kau tahu aku sudah punya kekasih." Masih dengan suara mendesis yang menyembunyikan amarahnya, Hinata mencoba menyadarkanku. Terlambat, Hinata! Aku sudah mencapai batasku.

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan Hinata. Aku sudah tahu kalau dia punya pacar. Karena itulah akupun tidak sempat memikirkan bagaimana lagi caranya agar dia berpaling padaku. Aku bahkan sempat melihat Hinata yang membawa pacarnya ikut serta masuk ke dalam perusahaanku untuk diperkenalkan kepada ayahnya. Dan saat itulah darahku mendidih, sehingga tiba-tiba saja muncul ide jahat dalam otakku agar Hinata mau meninggalkan kekasihnya itu. Well, apa lagi caranya kalau bukan dengan mengikatnya bersamaku dan mendeklarasikannya sebagai milikku?

"Aku tidak peduli." Balasku cepat sontak membuat sang penanya kembali menelan ludah kekalahannya.

"Cari sensasi!" Cibirnya kepadaku sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ketidakrelaannya atas jawaban ngasal yang keluar dari bibirku.

Aku pun yang sedari tadi hanya mengamati perubahan ekspresinya hanya bisa tersenyum getir. Yah—seandainya aku punya kemampuan sekelas pujangga untuk menyusun sebuah kalimat yang bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku. Mungkin hal ini tidak akan serumit ini. Sayangnya kau tahukan yang namanya Sabaku no Gaara? Orang yang irit bicara dan tidak pandai dalam memilih kata-kata. Untuk mendengar pernyataan cintaku saja mungkin harus menunggu ratusan tahun cahaya. Dan hal tersebut berlaku juga untuk gadis ini.

"Aku tidak bisa terima." Kata gadis itu cepat, dan hal tersebut membuat hatiku seperti ditusuk sembilu. "Tapi juga tidak bisa menolak. Lihat Tuan Sabaku, kau sukses menghancurkan hidupku." Ucapnya penuh penekanan diiringi tepuk tangan yang membahana.

"HINATA! JAGA SIKAPMU." Sepupunya yang sejak tadi hanya diam melihat interaksi kami akhirnya mulai ikut campur juga. Setidaknya dia berusaha memperingatkan Hinata yang mulai bersikap keterlaluan didepan orang yang seharusnya menjadi orang yang paling diseganinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan aku?

Hinata yang merasa sudah melakukan tindakan paling benar hanya bisa mengirimkan deathglare pada sepupunya tersebut. Walaupun toh pada akhirnya sepupunya tersebut tidak akan menanggapinya. Hinata berdecak kesal sepertinya akhirnya dia mengalah. Dengan tangan terkepal dan bisa kulihat bahwa kukunya menghujami ditelapak tangannya sendiri dan darah sudah merembes dari tangannya. Kepalanya menengadah untuk melihat wajahku yang beda 25cm darinya. Lagi-lagi tatapan benci dilemparkan langsung padaku. Aku memang pantas menerimanya kok.

"Tuan Sabaku. Anda menang." Cicitnya dengan berusaha menahan amarahnya—lagi. Rupanya dibesarkan disebuah keluarga yang kuno menjadikannya gadis yang selalu tahu sopan dan tata karma, dan perlu digaris bawahi juga—bahkan dalam apapun kondisinya. "Tapi— Kalau aku mengajukan syarat? Kau tidak akan menolaknyakan? Dan anda pasti akan menepati janjinya untuk tidak menganggu siapapunkan?" Tanyanya lebih jelas lagi.

Aku mengangguk tanda setuju. Yang penting dia berada disisiku, hanya itu yang ada dalam diriku saat itu. Kuulurkan tanganku untuk menjabat tangannya sebagai tanda dimulainya kesepakatan ini, dan gadis itu hanya menampik tanganku dengan kasar sambil memalingkan badannya. Samar-samar telingaku menangkap suaranya yang berbisik.

"Pernikahan bisnis." BisikNYA dengan nada bermusuhan berusaha agar tidak terdengar olehku.

Kami-sama—Aku menyesal! Kenapa saat itu aku susah sekali mengatakan bahwa aku memang benar-benar mencintainya? Kalau aku mengatakannya, mungkin saja Hinata akan memaklumi tindakan kekanak-kanakanku yang ingin memonopolinya dan pada akhirnya Hinata bisa menerimaku sedikit demi sedikit. Bukannya malah memercikan api permusuhan dan membuatnya berpikir bahwa aku—JAHAT?

**Gaara POV end.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AMNESIA**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Story by NEIYHA**

**Pair : Hinata Hyuuga x Sabaku No Gaara**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Warning: Typo,OOC,Gaje,Failed Romance, Alur kecepetan dan lain-lain.**

**Bandung—11.08.2012**** until Yogyakarta—19.08.2012**

**.**

**.**

**. **

"Sudah kubilangkan? Kau itu sekarang direktur perusahaannya! Lupakan saja mantan istrimu itu! Carilah pendamping baru dan segera punya anak sebagai penerusmu! Sampai kapan kau akan menduda?" Temari yang datang tanpa permisi ke kantor milik Gaara langsung saja membuka paksa pintu ruangan Gaara tanpa mempedulikan pemiliknya yang terlihat tak nyaman akan kelakuan kakak perempuannya itu. "Apa kau lupa berapa umurmu sekarang?"

Gaara yang terlihat jengah atas kelakuan kakaknya hanya bisa melepaskan kacamata bacanya yang bertengger dibatang hidungnya sambil meletakan kembali map berisi pekerjaan yang belum selesai karena interupsi kakak perempuannya ke atas mejanya. Dipijatnya pelan sedikit tengkuk lehernya yang pegal karena terus-terusan menunduk untuk melihat surat kontrak kerja yang tidak kunjung habis.

"Temari-nee, harusnya kau ketuk pintu dulu." Nasihat Gaara melihat kelakuan kakak perempuannya yang terbilang sedikit bar-bar tersebut.

"Jangan mengalihkan topik, Gaara!" Dan sukses tatapan membunuh dihadiahkan Temari kepada adiknya yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya tadi. Temari pun mulai beranjak dari ambang pintu untuk mendekati Gaara yang mulai kembali memilah-milah berkas yang ada dimejanya untuk dieksekusi oleh matanya.

"Dengar!" Temari merebut map yang sudah siap berada ditangan Gaara dan hampir saja dibaca olehnya apabila Temari tidak mengambilnya. "Hari ini berapa umurmu?" Tanya Temari sakartis sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didadanya.

Mata Gaara memicing, mencoba untuk mengirimkan tatapan jangan-ganggu-aku pada Temari. Lagi-lagi harinya yang damai dirusak dan direbut paksa oleh kakak perempuannya ini hanya untuk sekedar mendengar wajenang yang topiknya tidak pernah berubah. Wanita lain, nikah lagi, punya anak. Tapi rasanya mustahil untuk membuat Temari segera menjauh darinya. Karena kakak perempuannya itu sudah cukup terbiasa menerima tatapan Gaara yang hampir menjadi makanannya sehari-hari.

"Hari ini usiaku genap 33 tahun, Temari-nee." Jawab Gaara sambil menekankan pada angka yang diucapkannya. "Ada masalah dengan itu?" Gaara yang melihat Temari mulai menjauh dan meninggalkan mejanya untuk duduk di sofa ruangannya, menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kembali mengambil salah satu berkas secara acak dan mulai memeriksanya.

"GAARA!" Panggilan Temari naik satu oktaf melihat sikap Gaara yang kembali mengacuhkannya. "Jangan mengacuhkanku!"

Sambil sedikit malas-malasan Gaara kembali menjauhkan map berisi berkas yang menurutnya lebih menarik ketimbang melihat wajah kakak perempuannya yang sepertinya sudah memasang tampang ingin berceramah. Dihirupnya oksigen sirakus-rakusnya untuk memasok persediaan udara yang nantinya akan habis karena helaan nafas panjang yang mengiringi setiap akhir kalimat yang dilontarkan Temari.

"Baiklah, Temari-nee. Apa maumu?" Temari yang kelihatannya berhasil menarik perhatian Gaara pun tersenyum kemenangan dengan sedikit menaikan sudut bibirnya keatas.

"Ini—lihatlah." Temari menghambur mendekati Gaara kemudian dalam sekejap dikeluarkannya beberapa map dan diletakannya map-map itu ke atas meja Gaara membuat meja kerja Gaara lebih berantakan karena bertambahnya barang yang tergeletak sembarangan disana.

"Apa ini? Jangan-jangan—" Pandangan Gaara beralih pada Temari yang mulai menunjukan senyum penuh arti pada otoutounya itu.

"Yap kau benar!" Temari pun memotong perkataang Gaara karena merasa bahwa Temari sudah mengetahui lanjutan kalimat yang akan Gaara katakan. "Itu semua riwayat hidup CALON ISTRIMU." Imbuhnya sambil mengambil dan membuka salah satu dari map itu.

Gaara menghempaskan punggungnya ke belakang sehingga terjatuh bebas dan akhirnya tertahan oleh kursinya yang empuk. Tangan kanannya bergerak untuk mencapai kepalanya dan berusaha untuk memijat keningnya yang berkedut. Apa Temari lupa bahwa—

"Aku belum bercerai, Temari-nee." Sekali lagi Gaara berusaha memberitahu Temari. Apakah kakaknya ini tidak pernah mendengarkannya sampai Gaara harus mengulangnya setiap hari seperti kaset rusak? Ya! Gaara belum menceraikan Hinata. Walaupun malam itu Gaara bilang akan mengurus semuanya tapi pada kenyataannya sang Sabaku Junior itu tidak rela untuk mengirimkan gugatan surat cerai kepada kantor catatan sipil. Apalagi setelah dia mendengar kabar—

"Dan aku sudah punya anak." Lanjutnya sembari tersenyum getir karena selama 5 tahun ini tidak pernah sekali pun Gaara dapat bertemu dengan anak semata wayangnya. Buah hatinya bersama Hinata—perempuan yang selama ini pasti tidak tahu bahwa dia masih berstatus sebagai istrinya.

Sudah lima tahun semenjak malam itu berlalu dan Hinata pun menghilang untuk selama-lamanya dalam hidup seorang Sabaku no Gaara. Sudah lima tahun pula Gaara berupaya untuk mencarinya dari mendatangi rumah-rumah yang mungkin Hinata datangi sampai dengan menyewa detektif swasta untuk menyelediki keberadaan Hinata. Tapi hasilnya nihil! Seratus persen nihil! Keberadaan Hinata benar-benar seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

BRAAAK!

Gaara terkejut dengan sebuah suara yang disebabkan bantingan beberapa map yang berwarna sama didepannya. Dan pelakunya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Temari sendiri. Ditatapnya mata Temari yang masih memandang sinis kepadanya.

"Ini yang kau cari, hah?" Temari mencoba menanyai Gaara dengan nada mengejek. Bagaimana tidak mengejeknya? Bahkan ketika Hinata sendiri yang mencampakan Gaara, Gaara tetap bersikeras untuk mencarinya dan mengajaknya pulang. Dan walaupun kejadian tersebut sudah berlangsung selama lima tahun tapi Gaara belum bisa menerima kepergian gadis yang menurut Temari jauh dari kata cocok sebagai pendamping hidup Gaara. Cih! Menyedihkan sekali hidup adiknya.

Pandangannya nanar menatap hamparan kertas yang berantakan karena bantingan Temari tersebut. Foto-foto yang terdapat disetiap map pun mulai berhamburan keluar dengan foto yang ada pun selalu sama yang menggambarkan seorang perempuan berambut indigo dengan mata lavender pucat yang diclose up dibagian wajahnya.

"Lihatlah Gaara, betapa menyedihkannya kau sekarang. Sebaiknya kau cepat melupakannya dan—" Temari menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sebelum akhirnya kembali melanjutkannya setelah melihat jarum jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul 2 siang. Saatnya kembali ke kantornya karena istirahat siangnya sudah habis. "Jangan lupakan bahwa ibu dan ayah sudah sangat ingin menimang cucu darimu." Bisiknya seakan-akan bisa gawat kalau sampai ada orang yang mendengarnya.

Gaara terkekeh pelan. Menertawakan keinginan orang tuanya yang kelewat mustahil itu. Gaara sudah punya anakkan? Tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai Gaara kembali bertemu dengan istri dan anaknya kemudian kembali memboyong mereka untuk tinggal bersamanya. Gaara akhirnya menyambar jas yang tergantung dikursinya dan segera melenggangkan kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangannya.

"Baiklah, cukup mengikuti perjodohan ini sajakan?" Tanya Gaara tanpa menengok untuk melihat wajah Temari yang mulai tersenyum melihat tanda-tanda positif yang diberikan Gaara.

"Aku tahu kau akan menerima ide ini, Gaara." Teriak Temari yang masih tinggal dalam ruangan Gaara. "Dan jangan berpikir untuk mengacaukannya—LAGI!" Kali ini nada penuh penekanan dan perintah dilayangkan oleh Temari pada kata-kata terakhirnya.

Dalam perjalannya Gaara sedikit mengulum serigainya sambil tetap memajukan kakinya bergantian berusaha untuk keluar dari ruangannya sebelum kakak perempuannya memintanya yang aneh-aneh lagi. Kepergian Gaara kali ini tentu saja untuk menghadiri tawaran perjodohan yang kakaknya siapkan untuknya. Tetapi perlu digaris bawahi—Sabaku no Gaara bukan datang untuk menerimanya ataupun hanya sekedar mengakrabkan dirinya dengan seseorang yang sudah Temari labeli menjadi calon istrinya. Tetapi tentu saja dengan rencana licik di otaknya untuk mengagalkan perjodohannya kali ini. Enak saja Gaara disuruh melupakan Hinata dan anaknya sendiri. Selamanya cinta Gaara hanya untuk Hinata, iyakan?

.

.

.

Gaara yang sudah berganti menggunakan setelan jas formal yang membuatnya sesak hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang setiap kali kakinya melangkah lebih dekat menuju restoran mewah yang sudah berada tepat dihadapannya. Dilihatnya jam Rolex berwarna silver yang melingkari tangan kanannya. Dan sepertinya jarum jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 lewat 30 menit, membuat Gaara langsung mengubah ekspresinya dengan serigai kemenangan karena rencananya yang pertama yaitu terlambat di acara kencan pertama mereka sudah berhasil. Gaara juga tidak habis pikir, kenapa calonnya satu ini memintanya untuk kencan didalam sebuah restoran mewah yang terletak satu kompleks dengan mall yang selalu ramai oleh pengunjung? Apalagi mall tersebut terletak ditengah kota? Tentu saja perlu waktu ekstra untuk mencapainya. Alasan—dan alas an—sepertinya malam ini Gaara menemukan banyak alasan untuk mengejek teman kencannya yang tidak pandai membaca situasi.

Dan yang paling Gaara benci adalah reaksi dari para pengunjung mall yang melihat Gaara seakan-akan melihat seseorang dari negeri lain. Pandangan-pandangan seperti itulah yang membuat Gaara risih dan akhirnya mulai mempercepat kakinya untuk segera membawa badannya mencapai tujuan. Gaara sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa dari berpuluh-puluh mata yang memandangan, ada sepasang mata mungil berwarna jade mirip dengannya yang memandangnya dengan penuh kagum dan rasa tidak percaya.

TAP TAP TAP.

Suara sepatu Gaara yang bertabrakan dengan lantai mall menyamarkan langkah-langkah kecil yang mengikutinya sejak tadi. Dirasa nafasnya sudah sangat sesak. Gaara akhirnya melonggarkan sedikit dasinya membuatnya terlihat sedikit berantakan dengan penampilannya sekarang. Dan asal kalian tahu saja, ini rencana keduanya yaitu berusaha tampil berantakan di depan teman kencannya. Tentunya menambah nilai minus dimata wanita itukan? Mengingat Temari pasti akan memilih wanita-wanita dari kalangan atas yang sangat mengagungkan nilai estetika pada diri masing-masing pasangannya.

"Maaf aku terlambat—" Hihihi, Gaara tertawa dalam hati setelah melihat siluet wanita yang berdiri di depan pintu restoran sambil berkacak pinggang menandakan dirinya sudah bosan dengan kegiatan menunggunya. Tetapi wajah Gaara mencelos ketika melihat binar sinar pada mata wanita tersebut. 'Cih keras kepala' Rutuk Gaara dalam hati melihat wanita tersebut mulai berlari-lari kecil menyongsong kedatangannya.

Raut muka wanita tersebut yang awalnya menggambarkan raut senang berubah masam ketika melihat penampilan Gaara yang sudah termasuk kategori berantakan apabila ingin bertandang ke restoran bintang 5 yang akan mereka masuki sekarang. Sepertinya tidak buruk juga, rencana kedua Gaara pun berakhir sukses.

"Ah—Maaf kau tahukan jalan kesini sangat macet?" Tanya Gaara basa-basi tanpa berniat untuk merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan. "Siapa sih yang memilih makan di tempat merepotkan seperti ini?" Lanjutnya sedikit—atau malah hampir terkekeh melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah teman kencannya yang semakin kusut dan menjadi-jadi.

"Ma-Maaf Sabaku-san." Ucap perempuan berambut merah seperti Gaara itu sambil menundukan badannya. Kalau saja yang ada dihadapannya ini bukanlah Sabaku no Gaara. Pasti sudah dia caci maki sejak tadi. Sudah terlambat selama satu jam, datang dengan penampilan—uh tidak pantas? Dan terakhir mengejeknya? Coba saja wanita yang bernama Karin ini tidak ingat bahwa yang ada dihadapannya ini dapat menjanjikan kehidupan super enak yang menantinya, pasti Karin sudah mendepaknya daritadi.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Gaara singkat sambil menatap Karin dengan pandangan menyindir dan tentunya sangat disadari oleh Karin sendiri.

"Uhmm—Sabaku-san datang sendiri?" Tanya Karin takut-takut karena sepertinya sudah kehabisan bahan bicara. Hey! Ini tidak seperti Karin yang biasanya. Kemana perginya Karin yang agresif itu? Baiklah akan kutegaskan sekali lagi. Saat ini dirinya tahu diri sedang berhadapan dengan siapa dan dalam acara apa. Tentunya dia tidak akan mau membuat seorang Sabaku Junior merasa risih sehingga hancurlah masa depan manis yang dijanjikan itu.

"Kau kira?" Bukannya menjawab tapi Gaara malah balik bertanya pada wanita tersebut. Habisnya wanita tersebut benar-benar menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan bodoh dan tanpa dijawab juga dia sudah tahu sendiri jawabannya. Tapi apakah benar memang begitu?

"Ano—Sabaku-san itu dibawahmu—" Arah pandangan Karin tertuju pada satu titik dibawah kaki Gaara. Ya, sejak tadi Karin mencoba menanyakan 'sesuatu' yang sedang mengekori Gaara tersebut. Sehingga tidak heran pertanyaan tersebut yang keluar dari bibirnya yang berpoles cingu merah.

"Memangnya ada sia—" Mata Gaara terbelalak begitu melihat kearah kakinya. Gaara mencoba mengerjapkan matanya—ini ilusikah? Yang sedang bergelayut manja di kaki Gaara itu—MINIATURnya? Lalu kalian bertanya padaku kenapa Gaara sendiri menyebutnya miniaturnya? Ayolah—perhatikan baik-baik anak itu. Warna rambut merah marun semerah warna rambut Gaara yang seperti terbakar api. Mata hijau jade yang persis 11-12 dengan milik Gaara minus lingkaran hitam khas pandanya tentunya. Serta—uh? Pipi chubby yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Dan dengan semua kemiripan yang bisa dikatakan pinang dibelah dua itu, Gaara seakan-akan melihat cermin yang menampilkan refleksi dirinya ketika masih balita. Dan hal tersebut membuatnya—

Semakin menyunggingkan senyum puasnya. Ya, sangat puas! Tidak disangka rencananya kali ini berjalan cukup apik.

"Oh—" Gaara membungkukan badannya agar sejajar dengan bocah laki-laki yang dia anggap sebagai miniaturnya itu. Direngkuhnya tubuh cilik yang menjulurkan tangannya kearah Gaara seakan-akan memberikan akses pada Gaara untuk mengendongnya. "Ini—perkenalkan ini anakku." Ucap Gaara mencoba mengenalkan bocah yang 'dipungut'nya sebagai anaknya setelah melihat bocah yang sangat berpotensi menjadi bumbu dalam sandiwaranya ini.

Bocah yang sedang berada dalam gendongan Gaara tersebut terlihat mematrikan senyumnya yang paling manis. Ok—lagi-lagi mengingatkan Gaara pada senyum seseorang. Dan lagi-lagi Gaara kesulitan untuk mengingat kembali siapa yang sebenarnya otaknya coba sampaikan padanya. That's not help it. Bocah itu membungkuk dalam gendongannya, Gaara sedikit dikejutkan dengan sebuah fakta bahwa bocah cilik digendongannya ini sopan sekali mengingat banyak sekali bocah-bocah zaman sekarang yang tidak mempunyai tata karma sama sekali. Dua poin yang mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

"Pelkenalkan Obaa-can." Sahut bocah cilik itu dengan suara cemprengnya. "Namaku Takachi Hyuuga, 4tahun." Lanjutnya mantap sambil menyunggingkan senyum paling lebarnya.

Gaara diam tak bergeming. Dia tidak sedang salah dengarkan? Hyuuga? Hyuuga? Dengan cepat mata Gaara kembali mengeksekusi bocah cilik yang ada dihadapannya yang tadi tidak sempat dia perhatikan secara seksama. Semakin diamati maka semakin yakin Gaara bahwa anak itu adalah—

"TAKA-KUN!"

.

.

.

Maaf—maaf—maaf

Cuma ini satu-satunya yang bisa dipublish

Cerita yang lainnya nyusul, mengingat hanya ini yang baru diketik dan saya terlalu malu untuk mengetik chapter lain atau ngelanjutin FF yang lain karena banyak saudara /lol

Untuk chappie selanjutnya, saya nggak janji update cepet ya—soalnya masih dalam suasana mudik, hahaha.

Dan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya saya ucapkan pada para readers yang menyempatkan diri mereview cerita ini. Dan orang-orang yang baik hati, cantik/cakep, dan rajin menabung itu adalah:

**Nara Kazuki**** / GUEST / love hina / Indigo Mitha-chan / Amakami Kazuyuki / Hanyou Dark / lightning / ****Vyongeline**** / Ryuk / uchiha kun / ulva-chan / ****Merai Alixya Kudo**** / kertas biru / ****diarnandini**** / Anami Hime / Mamoka / Evil / ****Crimson 'Jac' Lotus**** / souljagirl / ****tobi suka lolipop**** / ****astiamorichan**** / DeYe / ****Ice-cy**** / suka snsd / ****ck mendokusei**** / Mine / ****hinataw**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK ATAS DUKUNGANNYA :) DUKUNGAN KALIAN MEMBUATKU MAKIN BERSEMANGAT UNTUK MELANJUTKAN CERITA INI :D**

Nb : Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama dan lain-lain.

Q&A:

Err—nothing-  
Just to shy because saudaraku selalu masuk ke kamarku untuk melihat koleksi anime di leppiku-  
Jadi— aku cepet-cepet untuk mengakhiri pengetikan ini.

Pokoknya nanti last chappie deh /maybe.

**MINAL AIDZIN WAL FAIDZIN YA**

**MOHON MAAF LAHIR BATIN**

And Last!

**REVIEWMU SEMANGATKU!**

**MIND TO RnR?**


	9. Chapter 9

**OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, KONNICHIWA, KONBANWA MINNA-SAN!**

Last Chappie, huh?!  
Sepertinya tidak =w=  
Soalnya ternyata waktu diketik-ketik-ketik

Ihh wow =w= kalau diterusin bisa 6000 kata sendiri  
Makanya akhirnya dipotong dibagian yang-  
Silahkan dilihat deh!  
Scroll kebawah~

Nb: Fic ini sudah ada dikom selama berhari-hari dan langsung dipublish tanpa dibaca lagi, maaf kalau nanti lebih banyak typo daripada biasanya.

.

.

.

**Hinata POV.**

Sudah lima tahun berselang ketika kulangkahkan kaki untuk keluar dari ruang lingkup kehidupan Sabaku no Gaara. Jujur saja, saat itu sangat berat bagiku apalagi dengan keadaan tidak mempunyai uang sepeser pun. Kalian mau bertanya kenapa aku tidak menghubungi keluargaku saja? Tidak mungkin! Pasti Gaara akan mencariku sampai kesana, dan pastilah rumah orang tua dan kerabatku menjadi rumah pertama yang akan dia datangi mengingat berita kehamilanku cepat atau lambat pasti akan sampai kepadanya. Dan kalau itu terjadi? Pastilah kalian tahu alasan apa yang nanti akan dideklarasikannya didepanku agar aku tidak pergi lagi dari sisinya.

Kalian boleh saja panggil aku jahat atau apalah namanya karena meninggalkan suami yang sangat memperhatikanku, tapi kalian tahukan rasanya dilema antara benci dan cinta? Bisa-bisa aku menyakitinya lebih jauh karena perasaanku yang semakin terombang-ambing ini. Yang ada dipikiranku saat itu adalah, kalau aku meninggalkannya mungkin Gaara akan memperoleh kebahagiaan yang lain. Mungkin dengan kepergianku dia bisa melupakanku dan akhirnya menikah lagi lalu punya anak, rencana yang bagus bukan. Oh—kalau begitu bagaimana dengan nasibku sebagai mantan istrinya? Lupakan saja! Aku tidak mau menuntut apa-apa darinya. Menghilang dari kehidupannya tanpa mencampuri lagi urusannya adalah keinginanku. Tapi memang dasar keras kepala, gara-gara dia selalu menyewa detektif untuk mencariku sampai aku harus beberapa kali pindah untuk menghindari kejarannya.

Syukurlah dalam waktu hampir 8 bulan pertama itu, akhirnya aku dapat melahirkan anakku dengan selamat. Anak lelaki yang bisa dibilang hasil kloning ayahnya itu aku beri nama Takashi Hyuuga. Harapanku adalah semoga dengan nama yang disandangnya maka anakku dapat menjadi orang yang kuat walaupun jujur saja, miris rasanya harus membesarkan seorang anak sendirian. Dan bagaimana kalau anak itu menanyakan siapa ayahnya? Kami-sama, aku sudah janji tidak akan pernah mengatakan identitas ayahnya pada anak itu.

Dan seperti hari-hari biasanya, sore itu Takashi yang baru pulang bermain dari taman sebelah segera berlari untuk menghampiriku yang sedang berkutat didapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Kaki-kakinya yang kecil menghentak-hentak lantai yang telah usang. Yah, apartemen yang aku sewa memang sedikit terbilang mengenaskan karena kondisinya yang telah termakan usia. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, dengan pekerjaan serabutan dan tidak jelas harusnya aku bersyukur gaji yang aku dapat sudah bisa memenuhi kebutuhanku dan memberiku tempat bernaung.

"Mama—mama—" Panggilnya manja sambil bergelayut disalah satu kakiku.

Kuputar kompor gas untuk mematikan apinya karena kurasa kare yang kubuat sudah matang. Setelah mengelap tanganku sejenak menggunakan apron yang kupakai, kujongkokan badanku untuk menyamakan tinggi badan dengan Takashi yang mulai mengapai-gapai rokku untuk meminta perhatianku.

"Nani? Ada apa Taka-kun? Lihat bajumu kotor sekali. Tadi kau bermain apa sayang?" Tanyaku sambil mencubiti pipinya yang chubby. Satu-satunya bukti fisik yang mirip denganku.

"Mama—cakit." Protesnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya dan kusambut dengan sedikit tertawa karena melihat anakku yang mulai merajuk. "Tadi aku belmain pacil bersama Kyo-kun dan Hana-chan ditaman. Jadinya bajuku juga kotol." Jelasnya sambil memegangi kedua ujung bajunya dan menundukan wajahnya untuk melihat noda tanah yang memenuhi bajunya.

"Bagaimana kalau Taka-kun mandi dulu? Mama juga sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk nanti. Taka-kun suka karekan?" Perintahku dengan sedikit iming-iming makanan segera selesai.

Kulihat Takashi mengangguk dengan semangat kemudian segera berlari menjauh menuju kamar mandi. Dengan senyum yang mengembang, kupandangi punggung mungil yang semakin menjauhiku itu. Tapi setelah beberapa langkah, ternyata Takashi berhenti dan berbalik untuk menghadapku lagi.

"Hee—aku lupa tanya cama mama." Ujarnya sambil kembali berjalan mendekatiku.

Kunaikan sedikit alis ke atas mendapati tingkah anak semata wayangku yang terlihat sedikit ganjil. Takashi yang sudah kembali dihadapanku menarik-narik lengan bajuku untuk kembali memfokuskan pandanganku padanya.

"Ma—mama." Panggilnya padaku dengan suara cempreng khasnya.

"Apa Taka-kun?" Dengan kedua tanganku kubingkai wajah bulatnya untuk semakin melihat kedalam iris jadenya yang kuakui membuatku sangat-amat teringat pada mantan suamiku.

"Papa—papa dimana? Tadi caat aku belmain dengan Kyo-kun dan Hana-chan, meleka beldua dijemput oleh papanya. Kalau papaku dimana?" Tanyanya polos tanpa mengetahui bagaimana rumitnya masalah orang dewasa.

Untuk sesaat aku terdiam mencoba mencerna maksud perkataan Takashi. Benar saja apa yang aku takutkan selama ini. Pasti akan ada suatu saat dimana nanti Takashi akan menanyakan keberadaan ayahnya. Dengan cepat, otakku kupaksa untuk bekerja keras memikirkan apa alasan yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan anakku ini.

"Pa—papa Taka-kun sedang—" Kugigit bibir bawahku untuk menyembunyikan kegugupanku karena sepertinya belum ada satu pun jawaban yang terlintas. "Bekerja?" Tambahku cepat. Baiklah—mungkin ini terlihat bodoh apalagi dengan aksen bertanya di akhir kata-katanya.

"Oh—" Dengan polosnya Taka-kun percaya pada alasanku. Anak itu hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil tangannya menopang dagunya. "Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh melihat wajah papa? Mama punya fotonyakan?" Tanyanya lagi dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Kami-sama, seandainya dia tahu kalau ayahnya itu adalah orang yang sering muncul di televisi apalagi dalam berita-berita mengenai bisnis, pastilah dia tidak akan menanyakan foto ayahnya. Toh, tanpa foto pun dia akan sering melihatnya. Tapi syukurlah, karena dirumahku ini bahkan tidak ada televisi—kalian tahukan yang namanya kesulitan ekonomi? Jadi sampai sekarang Taka-kun belum sempat melihat rupa ayahnya.

"Taka-kun, ikut mama yuk." Ajakku padanya sambil berjalan mendekati sebuah cermin rias yang ada di kamar tidur. "Nah, coba kau berdiri disini." Perintahku kepada Takashi untuk segera berdiri didepan cermin.

Dengan patuh Takashi berdiri didepan cermin. Kupegangi kedua bahunya yang mungil dan kutatap dengan lembut pantulan bayangannya dicermin. Sungguh—melihatnya seperti ini bagai melihat Gaara versi kecil. Apakah dulu waktu kecil Gaara memang serupa dengan Takashi ya?

"Nah, kau lihatkan Taka-kun? Itu papamu." Kataku sambil menunjuk ke arah cermin.

Kedua alis Takashi bertautan. Sepertinya si kecil ini tidak tahu dengan apa yang kumaksud. Kulihat dia juga mulai kesal, bibirnya mengerucut dengan pipi yang mulai mengembung. Dengan segera Takashi membalikan badannya untuk melihatku masih dengan ekspresi kesal yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Mama belcanda ya?" Tanyanya serius masih dengan wajahnya yang marah. "Yang dicelminkan cuma ada aku!" Ujarnya mencoba menjelaskan bahwa pernyataanku terdengar aneh di telinganya.

Aku hampir saja tertawa melihat tingkah laku anakku sendiri. Tapi untungnya hal itu tidak sempat terjadi karena sebelum bibirku mengembangkan senyumnya, tanganku sudah menutupinya sendiri. Bisa gawat kalau Takashi sampai ngambeg, bisa-bisa dia tidak mau makan malam lagi.

"Bukan begitu, sayang." Seraya mengelus puncak kepalanya aku mencoba menjelaskan maksudku padanya. "Kau itu—hmm apa ya? Bisa dibilang kau itu kembarannya papa. Warna rambutmu yang merah semerah rambut papamu, bahkan warna hijau matamu sangat persis dengan papamu. Kau seperti miniature papamu." Ucapku sambil mencoba mengingat-ngingat wajah Gaara yang seminggu lalu muncul di televisi saat aku pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan. Tidak banyak berubah dan tetap tam—

PLAAAAK!

Kucoba untuk menepuk keras kedua pipiku agar tersadar dari lamunanku. Tidak! Tidak! Tidak lagi! Ini sudah 5 tahun berselang, kenapa aku masih berharap dan sering memikirkannya? Akhirnya setelah berkutat dengan pemikiranku, mataku kembali terfokus pada anakku yang sedang memandangiku dengan tatapan yang sedikit aneh.

"Mama kenapa?" Ternyata dia melihat kelakuan bodohku barusan sehingga begitu terjadi kontak mata denganku, hal itulah yang pertama kali dia tanyakan.

"Ti—tidak apa-apa, Taka-kun." Balasku yang masih mencoba untuk mengontrol warna mukaku yang pasti memerah karena malu. "Ta—Taka-kun mau pergi ke mall tidak? Ki—kita makan diluar." Tawarku dengan terbata-bata untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"MAUUUU!" Seru Takashi lantang. "Tapikan mama sudah macak? Nggak apa-apa?" Dengan takut-takut kepalanya menengok kebelakang untuk melihat ke arah panci berisi kare yang masih mengebulkan asapnya didapur.

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang." Ucapku sambil mencubiti pipinya karena gemas. "Kau tidak perlu cemas. Karenya buat besok saja ya? Nah, kalau begitu cepat mandi sana. Mama mau bersiap-siap."

Dengan cepat Takashi memelukku singkat untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya. Tentu saja dia senang bukan kepalang, sudah hampir sebulan ini aku tidak mengajaknya jalan-jalan. Pasti dia juga sudah bosan bermain ditaman terus. Kudengarkan suara-suara langkah kakinya yang berlari-lari kecil memasuki kamar mandi. Sebuah senyuman mulai terlukis diwajahku yang sudah sedikit kusut ini—maklum, kerja setiap hari membuatku kurang beristirahat sehingga fisikku terlihat sedikit membohongi usiaku. Dan seandainya aku tahu kalau keputusanku ini akhirnya berdampak seperti itu. Mungkin aku tidak akan pernah mengajaknya untuk pergi ke mall malam itu.

**Hinata POV end.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AMNESIA**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Story by NEIYHA**

**Pair : Hinata Hyuuga x Sabaku No Gaara**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Warning: Typo,OOC,Gaje,Failed Romance, Alur kecepetan dan lain-lain.**

**Bandung—****25****.08.2012**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"TAKA-KUN!" Teriak seorang wanita sambil berlari mendekati Gaara yang masih diam terpaku dan tidak beranjak dari tempatnya.

Gaara yang merasa mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalinya pun segera membalikan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang ada dibelakangnya. Apalagi ditambah dengan rontaan bocah cilik yang ada digendongannya untuk segera melepaskannya. Setelah lepas dari gendongan Gaara, bocah cilik itu menghambur dengan antusias ke wanita yang terlihat kehabisan nafas itu.

"MAMA!" Seru bocah bernama Takachi—atau karena itulah yang Gaara dengar— kepada wanita yang mulai terlihat membungkuk dan membuka lebar kedua tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh kecil didepannya.

Jade Gaara terbelalak melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ternyata benar dugaan kilatnya tersebut. Wanita yang bocah lelaki panggil mama itu mempunyai ciri-ciri bersurai indigo yang berkilat-kilat ditimpa cahaya lampu, berkulit putih pucat bak porselen, beriris violet persis batu bulan, sehingga suatu keyakinan muncul dalam diri Gaara. Bahwa ibu dari bocah tersebut adalah—Hinata Hyuuga.

"Hi—Hinata." Panggil Gaara terbata-bata karena sepertinya Hinata belum sadar benar keadaan seperti apa yang sedang menimpanya.

"Ma—maaf Tuan, anakku—" Hinata yang saat itu sedang memeluk Takashi segera melepaskan pelukannya begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil. Spontan kepalanya menengadah untuk meminta maaf kepada orang yang sudah direpotkan oleh anaknya itu tetapi kata-katanya terhenti ketika melihat wajah Gaara dengan jelas. "Ga—Gaara." Balasnya gugup.

"Mama!" Takashi yang merasa diabaikan oleh Hinata segera mencoba menarik perhatian Hinata dengan menarik lengan bajunya sampai akhirnya Hinata kembali memalingkan kepalanya untuk melihat Takashi. "Lihat aku beltemu dengan papa. Dia papakukan?" Tunjuk Takashi pada Gaara yang ada didepannya.

Wajah Hinata berubah pucat. Tidak dia sangka bercerita tentang bagaimana wajah ayahnya membuat anaknya tersebut dengan mudah mengenali ayahnya walau hanya melihat sekilas dan pertama kali bertemu. Dengan takut-takut dialihkan pandangannya pada Gaara yang terlihat sudah bisa memahami semua yang ada didepannya.

"Bu—bukan!" Sangkal Hinata yang masih mencoba menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dua orang didepannya ini memiliki hubungan darah yang kuat. "O—orang itu cuma kebetulan mirip papa Taka-kun saja." Sahut Hinata sambil merangkum kedua pipi Takashi dan memaksa Takashi untuk melihat kedua matanya yang terlihat bersungguh-sungguh.

"Ne? Begitukah? Tapi paman itu mirip sekali denganku." Hinata mengangguk mantap membuat Takashi menjadi lebih kecewa dibuatnya.

Dalam sekejap suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara kecuali gumaman-gumaman kecil yang keluar dari bibir Takashi yang ketara jelas memperlihatkan kekecewaanya karena tidak berhasil bertemu dengan ayahnya. Padahal dalam hatinya, Takashi yakin betul bahwa orang yang tadi di ikutinya benar-benar ayahnya. Bukankah Takashi sudah mengikuti petunjuk yang Hinata berikan? Kenapa masih salah?

"Dia anakmu?" Kali ini Gaaralah yang memecah keheningan dengan mencoba bertanya pada Hinata yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"I—Iya. Dia—"

"Siapa ayahnya?" Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikannya jawabannya. Gaara sudah kembali menanyakan hal yang berhubungan dengan Takashi dan pertanyaannya yang terakhir ini sukses membuat Hinata mati kutu.

"A—Ayahnya—"

Hinata menelan ludah karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Tidak mungkin Hinata membocorkan semua rahasia yang sudah dia simpan selama 5 tahun secepat ini. Mata violetnya menjelajah seakan mencari celah jalan keluar dari semua situasi ini. Yang harus dia lakukan adalah segera pergi dari hadapan Gaara dan mungkin saja lagi-lagi besok dia harus pindah rumah lagi. Dan voila—harapannya terkabul. Hinata melihat sesosok gadis berambut merah yang terlihat gelisah menunggu Gaara, seakan-akan ingin memanggil tetapi tidak berani untuk menganggu Gaara.

"Ga—Gaara-san sedang kencan?" Tanya Hinata melihat wanita yang berpenampilan dan berdandan cukup glamour dibelakang Gaara. "Ma—maaf aku menganggu. Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang." Dengan cepat Hinata merengkuh Takashi digendongannya dan segera berbalik untuk meninggalkan Gaara. Dalam hati Hinata bersorak-sorai gembira karena berhasil kabur dengan cepat. Tapi, memangnya Hinata kira bisa secepat itu pergi dari hadapan Gaara?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bisakah kau berhenti sejenak? Aku ingin bertanya padamu." Pinta Gaara yang sembari tadi tetap setia berjalan berdampingan dengan Hinata.

Dan beginilah kondisinya. Hinata yang berpikir bahwa dirinya sudah lolos dari seorang Gaara malah akhirnya terjebak harus berjalan beriringan dengan Gaara karena lelaki tersebut mengekori kemana pun Hinata pergi. Parahnya lagi saat Gaara menyusulnya, Hinata sempat mendengar suara sumpah serapah yang meluncur dari bibir seorang wanita. Dan Hinata berani bertaruh bahwa suara yang didengarkanya berasal dari wanita teman kencan Gaara yang kesal karena Gaara meninggalkannya tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Tidak bisa, Ga—Uhm maksud saya Sabaku-san. Sebaiknya anda kembali saja ke restoran tadi. Teman kencan anda nanti marah." Saran Hinata pada Gaara yang masi terlihat enggan pergi dari sisi Hinata.

"Lupakan saja dia." Balas Gaara singkat. "Kalau begitu sekarang kau mau kemana?"

Sontak Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik dengan tatapan membunuh yang ditujukan untuk Gaara. Gaara yang dikirimi tatapan seperti itu hanya diam tanpa bereaksi apa-apa. Sedangkan si kecil Takashi terlihat bingung melihat interaksi kedua orang dewasa dihadapannya yang terlihat tidak akrab dimatanya.

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri Sabaku-san? Kau menganggu!" Desis Hinata yang sudah habis kesabarannya.

Takashi bergidik ngeri melihat Hinata yang sedang marah untuk pertama kalinya. Setahu Takashi mamanya adalah orang yang lembut dan murah senyum. Tetapi didepan orang yang sempat dia pikir "papa" tersebut, sifat mamanya menjadi berubah 180' dan hal tersebut mau tidak mau membuat Takashi menjadi berpikir bahwa lelaki yang sedang bersama mamanya itu pasti orang jahat.

"Tidak mungkin." Jawab Gaara membuat Hinata kembali menghentakan kakinya karena kesal. "Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan istriku dan anakku lagi." Imbuhnya sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Satu detik

Dua detik

Tiga detik

BLUSSSH!

Titik-titik merah mulai merambah diwajah Hinata. Hinata tidak habis pikir, bagaimana caranya orang ini berbicara seperti itu? Tanpa ekspresi lagi, masih dengan wajah datarnya. Apakah benar kalau orang yang ada disampingnya ini hanya asal bicara bahkan tidak memikirkan akibat yang dikatakannya pada orang secanggung Hinata. Kali ini reaksi Hinata yang seperti ini, membuat Takashi kembali bingung akan sikap mamanya. Baikkah? Jahatkah?

"Ja—jangan ngawur, Sabaku-san." Bantah Hinata yang terlihat bingung untuk menghadapi kelakuan lelaki yang dianggapnya mantan suaminya tersebut. "Ki—kita sudah berpisah."

"Siapa bilang? Aku tidak mendaftarkannya ke catatan sipil. Sampai sekarang kau masih istriku, Sabaku no Hinata?" Ujar Gaara yang mencoba menjelaskan pada Hinata bahwa selama ini Hinata tetap menjadi miliknya.

Mulut Hinata terlihat terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Mata violetnya memandang tak percaya pada ada apa yang dikatakan oleh lelaki berambut merah dihadapannya. Pernyataan sepihak yang didengarnya tersebut membuatnya kembali sadar bahwa—selama ini dia masih menjadi istri lelaki tersebut.

"Bo—bohong." Lagi-lagi Hinata menolak untuk mempercayai apa yang Gaara katakan. Dalam diri Hinata ada suatu dorongan yang menyatakan bahwa jangan pernah untuk mempercayai perkataan Gaara lagi, karena pada akhirnya hanya akan meninggalkan harapan semu semata.

"Dan lagi—" Sepertinya ucapan Gaara belum selesai karena Gaara mulai kembali membuka mulutnya untuk berkomentar. "Takachi itu—anak kitakan?"

Badan Hinata menjadi limbung. Matanya memandang horor sosok yang ada disampingnya. Apa maksudnya berkata seperti itu? Memangnya kenapa kalau Takashi adalah anaknya? Apa Gaara akan membawanya pergi dari sisi Hinata. Apalagi kalau Gaara mengetahui bagaimana kehidupan Takashi bersama Hinata. Pastilah Gaara akan bersikeras untuk mengasuh Takashi dengan iming-iming kehidupan yang jauh lebih layak dari sekarang. Hinata yang ketakutan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Takashi dengan posesif. Takut! Takut! Kata-kata tersebut terus terngiang didalam diri Hinata.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau berbuat seperti itu." Sambung Gaara yang merasa dirinya tidak mendapatkan respon apa-apa dari seorang Hinata. "Harusnya kau tahu bagaimana perasaanku ketika mendengar hal tersebut dari orang lain. Kamu benar-benar membenciku ya, Hinata?"

"Benci!" Seru Hinata lantang menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. "Aku amat sangat membencimu."

Walau sekilas, Hinata sempat melihat ekspresi terluka pada raut wajah Gaara. Lagi-lagi rasa bersalah menyusup dalam relung hati Hinata. Setelah 5 tahun tidak bertemu, sekarang yang pertama kali Hinata lakukan ketika bertemu adalah menyakiti Gaara? Tidakkah Hinata puas sudah membuatnya menderita selama ini? Apa masih kurang?

"Lihat aku Hinata!" Gaara yang meraih bahu kecil Hinata dengan kedua tangannya yang kekar. Dalam sekejap, Gaara sudah memutar tubuh Hinata untuk berhadapan dengannya. "Apa semenjak ingatanmu kembali, kau tidak mencintaiku lagi?"

Dan untuk yang sekian kalinya. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam. Wajahnya menunduk untuk melihat ujung-ujung sepatunya sendiri. Terlihat jelas ekspresi kesedihannya yang membuat Takashi yang ada digendongannya semakin khawatir terhadap kondisi mamanya tersebut.

"Seandainya masih ada sedikit saja, aku mohon kembalilah kerumah. Aku ingin—bertanggung jawab untuk mengurus anakku. Aku ayahnyakan?" Beginilah Gaara, berhadapan dengan seorang Hinata membuatnya harus lebih banyak bicara daripada yang biasanya dia lakukan. Menurutnya, hal tersebut merupakan perbuatan yang paling dianggapnya benar mengingat kesempatan yang ada malam ini. Mungkin kalau saja Gaara melewatkannya sekarang, entah berapa lama lagi dia harus menunggu. Bisa sajakan besok Hinata kembali menghilang dan lagi-lagi Gaara tidak bisa menemukannya? Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya menyakinkan Hinata untuk kembali pulang kerumahnya dan memperbaiki kondisi rumah tangganya yang berantakan.

"TIDAK!" Hinata mencoba mengeliat dalam cengkraman Gaara sampai akhirnya kedua tangan Gaara terlepas dari bahunya. "JANGAN BERMIMPI!" Teriak Hinata sambil berlari meninggalkan Gaara.

"Ck—lagi-lagi." Decih Gaara yang merasakan dejavu saat lagi-lagi Hinata meninggalkannya dalam keadaan terburu-buru. Gaara pun sesegera mungkin mengejar Hinata. Ada perasaan tidak enak yang muncul dalam hatinya seakan-akan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. 'TIDAK! JANGAN LAGI!' Teriak Gaara didalam hati sambil tetap melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengejar bayangan Hinata yang semakin menjauh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mama—mama—kenapa?" Panggil Takashi dalam pelukan Hinata yang masih terus berlari dan tidak mengindahkan lalu lalang arus manusia yang berlawanan arah dengan arah berlarinya. "Mama orang tadi—" Takashi yang kembali ingin bertanda perihal keadaan mamanya menghentikan kata-katanya setelah iris jadenya menangkap refleksi wajah Hinata yang pucat pasi.

"HINATA! TUNGGU!" Dari jauh terdengar seruan Gaara yang terus meneriakan nama Hinata. Takashi yang berada digendongan Hinata pun mendapati sosok pria kembaran dewasanya itu masih juga berlari untuk mengejar mereka.

Hinata yang tidak mempedulikan nafasnya yang sudah terputus-putus dan keringat dingin yang sudah membanjiri tubuhnya masih tetap berlari. Hinata masih mengayunkan kedua kaki kecilnya untuk memperlebar jarak antara mereka dan Gaara. Jalanan trotoar yang sempit dan penuh sesak sepertinya tidak menghalangi Hinata untuk memperlambat pergerakan kakinya sehingga tidak jarang Hinata mendapat makian dari orang lain yang sempat ditabrak olehnya.

"Mama—orang itu masih mengejar kita." Sahut Takashi membuat Hinata semakin panik dibuatnya dan sesegera mungkin memperlebar langkahnya lagi.

TAP. TAP. TAP.

Sepatu highheels Hinata yang bertubrukan dengan aspal trotoar membuat sang empunya kaki harus menahan kuat-kuat rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh lecet-lecet yang mulai memenuhi kakinya. Tak terasa sudah hampir 15menit Hinata berlari ditambah dengan beban Takashi yang berada di kedua tangannya membuat serta merta stamina Hinata terkuras habis. Dengan langkah yang sempoyongan Hinata mencoba menyebrangi jalanan ramai yang ada dihadapannya, tanpa mengindahkan lampu lalu lintas keselamatan dengan baik. Sungguh suatu kejadian yang dejavu bukan? Apa kalian ingat?!

TIIIIIIIIIINNN TIIIIIIIINNN

Hinata menoleh, lampu mobil yang terang bederang membutakan penglihatannya. Mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan penuh itu sudah berada dekat dihadapan Hinata. Hinata sudah tidak mempunyai kesempatan untuk menghindar. Yang bisa Hinata harapkan hanyalah keselamatan mereka—ah tidak! Bagi Hinata hidupnya sudah tidak penting lagi, yang penting Takashi bisa selamat dari kejadian yang akan menimpanya saat ini.

CKIIIIIIIIIITTTT!

BRUUUAAAK!

"Aduuh—" Hinata mengaduh merasakan sakit pada bagian pantatnya yang sukses terjatuh diatas aspal. Tunggu! Apa tidak salah? Bukankah seharusnya Hinata sudah terseret mobil bermeter-meter jauhnya seperti dulu? Kenapa sekarang Hinata cuma merasakan sakit karena terjatuh kebelakang?

Hinata membuka matanya yang refleks terpejam karena takut. Matanya terbelalak, tubuhnya menegang, mulutnya terbuka melihat keadaan disekitarnya. Dalam sekejap, mata bulannya menangkap sesosok pria yang tersungkur dijalanan dengan bersimbah darah dan pakaian yang berantakan. Sesosok pria yang mengantikan Hinata yang harusnya berada disana. Sesosok pria yang Hinata—

"GAARA!"

—cintai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Last Chappie, huh?!  
Dari awalkan dibilang juga bukan-  
Soalnya baru disini tegangnya—hahaha

Jadi-jadi what do u think?!  
Happy ending or—err Sad ending?  
Secara gitu Gaara bisa aja mati dalam kecelakaan itu #kalau author mau

Nah kalau mau tahu sih =W= silahkan cek chapter selanjutnya kapan-kapan

Tapi entah kapan updatenya =w= author lagi sibuk-buk-buk #padahal masih liburan

Dan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya saya ucapkan pada para readers yang menyempatkan diri mereview cerita ini. Dan orang-orang yang baik hati, cantik/cakep, dan rajin menabung itu adalah:

**suka snsd / Anne Garbo / ****Indigo Mitha-chan**** / ulva-chan / ****Vyongeline**** / Reverie Metherlence / ****tobi suka lolipop**** / hinata hitsugaya / ****astiamorichan**** / ****Hanyou Dark**** / ****Nara Kazuki**** / ****MoodMaker**** / Nobi's / lightning / DeYeD3S / ****Ritsu ayumu**** / ****ck mendokusei**** / ****Amakami Kazuyuki**** / arioschan / AngelOfDeath**

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK ATAS DUKUNGANNYA :) DUKUNGAN KALIAN MEMBUATKU MAKIN BERSEMANGAT UNTUK MELANJUTKAN CERITA INI :D**

Nb : Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam penulisan nama dan lain-lain.

CUAP-CUAP:

Yah—seperti itulah—jawaban dari sekian pertanyaan adalah

Takashi Hyuuga itu emang anaknya Hinata sama Gaara. Artinya—err aku nggak tahu secara gamblangnya— Yang pasti secara gamblangnya artinya ANAK YANG KUAT #lihat disalah satu game yang endingnya punya nama anak begitu. Jadi ya begitulah, makanya nama anaknya TAKASHI tapi karena Takashi masih kecil jadinya dia panggil namanya sendiri TAKACHI W

And Last!

**REVIEWMU SEMANGATKU!**

**MIND TO RnR?**


	10. Chapter 10

**OHAYOU GOZAIMASU, KONNICHIWA, KONBANWA MINNA-SAN!**

**Akhirnya selesai # merangkak ke Love Tactics buat ngelanjutin ceritanya yang tertunda.**

**Please enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara langkah kaki yang berlari membahana saling bersahutan di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi. Sepatu highheels yang berhak 5cm itu terus menerus menabrak lantai putih dan terdengar memilukan. Sesosok wanita yang masih lengkap berbalut baju kerjanya terlihat terburu-buru sambil sesekali kepalanya menengok untuk memastikan bahwa kamar yang dirinya maksud tidak terlewatkan begitu saja. Rambutnya yang dikuncir empat memudahkannya untuk berlari karena dengan begitu tidak akan mengantung kemana-mana dan menghalangi pergerakannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, langkahnya terhenti tak kala mendapati siluet wanita berambut panjang sedang duduk sambil menekuk wajahnya disalah satu sudut kursi yang tepat berada di depan kamar seorang pasien.

"Hinata?" Panggil Temari berusaha mengingat kembali nama istri adiknya tersebut.

Hinata menolehkan kepalanya sesaat setelah mendengar panggilan dari kakak iparnya tersebut. Tangan yang menutupi wajahnya mulai terangkat memperlihatkan raut wajah yang berantakan dengan air mata dan peluh yang telah bercampur. Badan mungilnya bergetar memperlihatkan ketakutan yang sedang melandanya, ditambah dengan wajahnya yang semakin memucat dan pandangan matanya yang hampa membuat Temari yakin bahwa kejadian ini berhubungan dengan wanita yang sedang duduk di hadapannya tersebut.

"Ne—Nee-san—Ga—Gaara-san—" Dengan wajah yang kebingungan, Hinata mencoba berbicara. Pandangan matanya berkali-kali melirik bergantian antara pintu kamarnya dan sosok kakak iparnya tersebut.

"Percayakanlah semua pada Dokter. Dia tidak apa-apa, tadi aku sudah menerima teleponnya. Lukanya tidak parah." Jawab Temari yang mencoba menenangkan Hinata padahal perasaannya sendiri juga tidak lebih baik dengan perasaan Hinata sekarang, sehingga kalimat yang diucapkannya pun terkesan berantakan.

Hinata mengangguk, mencoba untuk mempercayai apa yang sudah dikatakan oleh Temari. Tapi walaupun begitu, badannya masih bergetar dan masih terdengar isak tangis yang keluar dari bibir kecilnya.

"Mama—Mama sudah—paman tidak apa-apa." Ucap Takashi kebingungan mencoba untuk menghibur Hinata yang terlihat rapuh didepannya, terlihat jelas disudut mata milik Takashi juga sudah mengenang air mata yang siap tumpah kapan saja. Tetapi seperti namanya, Takashi mencoba untuk menjadi tegar dan kuat didepan mamanya. Takashi mencoba untuk tidak menangis dan menghibur Hinata. Anak yang baik, bukan?

Lain Takashi, lain juga dengan Temari. Wanita berumur hampir 40an yang tadinya hendak mencoba kembali menghibur istri adik iparnya itu hanya bisa memekik pelan melihat bocah cilik yang ada didepannya. Bukannya baru 15 menit yang lalu dia mendapat telepon bahwa Gaara mengalami kecelakaan? Namun kenapa sekarang Gaara ada disini? Dalam wujud anak kecil—Hah? Anak kecil? Temari memandang dengan seksama anak laki-laki yang berdiri didepan Hinata dan masih mencoba menghibur Hinata. Hanya satu kesimpulan yang didapatnya—bocah laki-laki itu pastilah anak yang sering digembar-gemborkan oleh Gaara. Yah, memangnya siapa yang tidak akan berpikir demikian? Toh, bocah laki-laki didepannya memang merupakan hasil kloningan Gaara yang sempurna.

"Hinata—" Sayup-sayup terdengar kembali panggilan dari Temari membuat Hinata menghentikan tangisannya untuk menengok menghadap Temari dan menyimak perkataannya. "Itu—anakmu?" Pertanyaan retoris memang. Memangnya selain Hinata siapa lagi yang pernah menjadi istri Gaara?

Hinata mengangguk. Suaranya sudah cukup habis untuk sekedar menjawab ya atau tidak. Mata bulannya kembali melihat Takashi yang berada di depannya. Sepertinya si kecil sudah cukup lega karena mamanya sudah tidak menangis lagi. Walau tidak dipungkiri, Takashi sendiri masih sedikit cemas melihat pandangan mata Hinata yang nanar dan kosong saat menangkap refleksi Takashi pada mata bulannya.

"Ayahnya—"

Belum habis Temari menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Hinata kembali menginterupsinya dengan sedikit anggukan. Tangan kanannya beralih untuk menyentuh pipi Takashi yang ada didepannya. Rasa bersalah semakin menyergap dalam hatinya. Hinata benar-benar gagal menjadi orang tua yang baik. Bagaimana bisa Hinata memperlihatkan dirinya yang begitu rapuh pada anak semata wayangnya ini?  
Apalagi membuat wajahnya yang ceria bersedih seperti ini?

"I—iya Nee-san. Kloningan yang sempurna, bukan?" Lanjut Hinata yang berusaha untuk menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya keatas untuk sedikit tersenyum, tapi gagal! Yang ada malah senyum getir yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Mirip Gaara waktu kecil." Imbuh Temari singkat sambil mencoba mendudukan dirinya dikursi panjang yang sedang Hinata tempati.

Tangan Temari terangkat kedepan dan mulai mengelusi rambut merah milik Takashi. Demi apapun didunia ini, tanpa harus tes DNA pun tidak akan ada yang memungkiri bahwa bocah ini anak dari Sabaku no Gaara. Yah—minus dengan pipi chubbynya dan wajahnya yang lebih banyak mempunyai ekspresi ketimbang Gaara yang stoic itu.

"Mengenai Gaara—" Temari menghentikan perkataannya sejenak sebelum mencoba melanjutkannya karena belum memperoleh rangkaian kata yang tepat untuk diungkapkan. "Apa kau tahu kalau selama 5 tahun ini dia selalu mencarimu? Kau kemana saja selama ini?" Dan begitu dilanjutkan kembali yang keluar hanyalah kalimat-kalimat pertanyaan macam intrograsi yang mau tidak mau harus dijawab oleh Hinata.

"Tahu, aku tahu Nee-san." Jawab Hinata dengan pandangan mata menerawang. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata lupa? Hinata masih ingat kok selama lima tahun ini hidupnya seakan-akan menjadi buronan karena Gaara selalu mencarinya. Hinata juga masih ingat bahwa dulu hampir tiap sebulan sekali dirinya harus pindah tempat agar keberadaannya tidak terlacak oleh orang-orang suruhan Gaara. "A—aku—cuma menghindar." Lanjut Hinata ala kadarnya.

Temari menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Menghindar, huh? Istri mana yang mau menghindar dari suami yang selalu melimpahinya dengan kasih sayang. Kecuali kalau memang ada yang tidak beres dalam hubungan rumah tangga itu. Atau mungkin memang Hinata yang mempunyai salah sehingga Hinata memutuskan untuk kabur dari sisi Gaara atau sebaliknya—Gaara yang mempunyai suatu kesalahan pada Hinata.

"Ehm—tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan baik-baik?" Lagi-lagi Temari bertanya karena penasaran akan sikap Hinata. Kenapa langsung kabur dan tidak berniat sama sekali menyelesaikan masalahnya secara baik-baik.

"Ti—tidak bisa. Sa—salahku banyak sekali." Aku Hinata setelah menjauhkan tangannya dari pipi Takashi dan mulai memainkan ujung roknya dengan gugup.

Ah—terjawab sudah pertanyaan Temari. Ternyata disini yang bermasalah Hinata. Tapi—hal yang ganjil adalah—kenapa Gaara saja yang sudah tahu akan salah Hinata masih bersikukuh mempertahankannya tetapi Hinata sendiri malah kabur dan berusaha untuk tidak lagi terlibat dalam kehidupan Gaara? Temari menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sekarang dirinya tahu maksud dari perkataan orang-orang yang berkata bahwa 'cinta itu buta' karena contoh realnya ada disini. Dan yang mengalami hal tersebut adalah Gaara yang merupakan adiknya sendiri.

"Gaara tidak akan marah kok. Harusnya kamu tidak perlu sampai kabur dari rumah segala." Temari yang mencoba bijak berusaha menasihati Hinata. Tetapi sepertinya Hinata menolak saran Temari, terlihat dari kepalanya yang menggeleng lemah.

"Ti—tidak mungkin Nee-san. Kasihan Gaara." Timpal Hinata mendengar kata-kata Temari yang terdengar bijak tersebut.

Temari menarik kedua alisnya bingung. Bukankah kondisi Gaara lebih mengenaskan saat Hinata meninggalkannya? Sebulan penuh mengurung diri dikamar dengan menolak semua makanan yang dibawakan dan hanya hidup bermodal minum dan suplemen. Setelah selesai dari keterpurukannya, Gaara menjadi seseorang yang gila kerja dan sama sekali tidak peduli akan dunia luar. Harusnya Temari senang karena adiknya tersebut menunjukan dedikasi yang besar terhadap perusahaan yang dipimpinnya. Sehingga perusahaannya yang memang sudah besar itu menjadi raksasa yang lebih menguasai ekonomi negara secara singkat. Tetapi Temari tidak tega melihat tubuh adiknya yang semakin lama semakin tergerogoti dan kurus walau akhirnya setelah sekitar 6 bulan berlalu Gaara mulai kembali menata hidupnya yang berantakan.

Sebenarnya Temari sangat ingin membenci Hinata karena telah membuat hidup Gaara berantakan. Tapi bagaimana mungkin Temari membenci Hinata yang sudah seperti arti hidup seorang Sabaku no Gaara itu? Oleh karena itulah , sebagai ganti dirinya yang tidak bisa membenci Hinata. Temari bersusah payah untuk mencarikan Gaara pengganti Hinata walaupun berakhir dengan Gaara yang selalu membuat wanita-wanita yang dikencaninya kabur atau ditolaknya mentah-mentah. Hanya nama Hinata yang terpatri di otaknya. Dan sepertinya hanya demi Hinatalah seorang Sabaku no Gaara hidup—ok, itu memang berlebihan. Tapi itulah kenyataannya.

BRAK!

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan memperlihatkan seorang dokter dengan seorang perawat yang keluar sambil membenahi peralatan yang baru saja dipakainya. Sontak saja hal tersebut membuat Hinata, Temari plus Takashi refleks menoleh untuk melihatnya. Lebih-lebih ketika dokter tersebut keluar dari kamar bernomor 170—kamar dimana Gaara sedang dirawat.

"Ba—bagaimana keadaannya, Tsunade-san?" Temarilah yang pertama kali bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Tsunade yang baru saja keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Tsunade menengok sejenak ke arah Temari. Setelah membereskan stetoskop yang mengantung dilehernya dan memberikan sebuah papan berisi catatan kepada suster yang menjadi asistennya. Tsunade segera membalikan badannya kehadapan Temari untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Keadaannya tidak parah. Hanya beberapa memar dan lecet ditubuhnya. Serta sedikit benturan dikepalanya yang membuatnya banyak mengeluarkan darah." Jelas Tsunade sambil menunjuk kepalanya seolah-olah memberitahu Temari dimana letak luka milik Gaara.

"Syukurlah—" Temari menghela nafas lega. Tidak jauh dari tempatnya diam-diam Hinata ikut mengucap syukur setelah mendengar keadaan Gaara. Kaki-kakinya sudah siap menumpu berat badannya setelah merasa ada beban berat yang berhenti menindihnya. Sebelum melangkahkan kaki dan mengandeng Takashi menjauh dari ketiga orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap tadi. Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya.

"Nyonya Hinata?" Suara berat khas Tsunade tertangkap oleh gendang telinga Hinata. Sehingga mau tidak mau Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah dokter berambut pirang tersebut. "Anda benar Nyonya Hinata-kan? Istri Tuan Sabaku?" Selidik Tsunade mencoba mengingat-ingat wajah Hinata yang tidak jauh berbeda saat terakhir melihatnya lima tahun yang lalu.

"Ya—Ya—nama saya Hinata. Tapi saya bukan—"

"Syukurlah, cepat temui Tuan Sabaku! Dia mencarimu!" Sahut Tsunade memotong perkataan Hinata.

"Eh?" Karena belum mengerti maksud Tsunade. Hinata hanya bisa menanggapinya dengan wajah bingung.

"Tadi Tuan Sabaku sudah sadar dan dia mencarimu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AMNESIA**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Story by NEIYHA**

**Pair : Hinata Hyuuga x Sabaku No Gaara**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Warning: Typo,OOC,Gaje,Failed Romance, Alur kecepetan dan lain-lain.**

**Bandung—****30****.08.2012**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"A—Ano Sabaku-san—" Dengan takut-takut Hinata memasuki ruangan tempat Gaara dirawat. Di hadapannya sudah ada sesosok pria yang sedang duduk diranjangnya. Tubuhnya yang atletis terbalut dengan banyak perban dan memakai baju hijau khas rumah sakit yang menandakan dirinya jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

Gaara membalikan badannya mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya memanggilnya. Dipandanginya tubuh Hinata yang terlihat menyembul di balik pintu masuk dan perlahan-lahan bergerak mendekatinya. Tatapan Gaara yang tadinya hampa berubah menjadi lembut ketika Hinata sudah tergambar dengan jelas di iris jadenya. Takhayal kejadian tersebut membuat sang pemilik jade mematrikan senyum lembut dibibirnya.

"Takachi?" Itulah yang pertama kali keluar dari bibir Gaara dan walaupun hanya memanggil nama, tapi terlihat dengan jelas aksen kalimat tanya pada kata-kata itu.

"Taka-kun tidak apa-apa." Hinata yang mengetahui maksud perkataan Gaara hanya menjawabnya secara singkat tak lupa dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk sehingga surai-surai indigonya menutupi wajahnya yang siap menangis lagi.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya Gaara lagi seolah belum puas mengetahui keadaan Hinata yang jelas-jelas masih berdiri sehat didepannya.

"Se—seperti yang kamu lihat, Sabaku-san. A—aku tidak apa-apa." Dengan nada yang bergetar dan mata yang berkaca-kaca Hinata kembali menjawab pertanyaan Gaara yang menurutnya sedikit bodoh itu. Buat apa menanyakan keadaan orang yang jelas-jelas masih berdiri tegak dihadapannya sedangkan dirinya sendiri berada di ranjang rumah sakit dengan penuh balutan perban?

"Syukurlah—" Ucap Gaara sambil menghela nafas lega mendengar keadaan dua harta paling berharganya yang masih sehat tanpa kurang satu apapun.

Hinata memandang Gaara tidak percaya. Perlahan-lahan lelehan air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya. Sungguh, Hinata tidak habis pikir apa yang ada didalam pikiran Gaara. Yang beberapa saat lalu merenggang nyawa itu Gaara sendiri. Kenapa masih sempat-sempatnya Gaara memikirkan dirinya? Memikirkan Hinata yang dengan teganya meninggalkan Gaara sendiri. Dengan cepat, Hinata segera membalikan badannya memunggungi Gaara. Rasanya semakin sesak saja berhadapan dengan Gaara yang seperti ini. Sebaiknya Hinata segera pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari Gaara.

"Tunggu—"

BRUUK!  
Hinata memalingkan lagi wajahnya kebelakang untuk sekedar mencari tahu darimana suara jatuh itu berasal. Dari mata violetnya, dilihatnya Gaara yang sedang tersungkur di lantai karena memaksakan diri untuk segera bangkit dari ranjangnya sesaat setelah Hinata akan meninggalkannya. Beruntungnya, Hinata yang baru saja sampai di ambang pintu segera memutar badannya dan berjalan menghampiri Gaara dengan refleks.

"Ke—kenapa?" Tanya Hinata dengan terbata-bata. Gaara yang tiba-tiba dihadiahi pertanyaan seperti itu hanya bisa memasang ekspresi bingung walaupun tidak ketara dengan jelas. "Ke—kenapa kau menolongku?"

"Tentu saja karena kau istriku." Jawab Gaara spontan mendengar pertanyaan yang cukup terbilang aneh di telinganya. Bukankah wajar apabila seorang suami menolong istri yang sangat dicintainya walaupun itu harus menukar dengan nyawanya sendiri?

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan istrimu!" Bantah Hinata dengan nada yang histeris sambil bersimpuh didepan Gaara yang masih berusaha memperbaiki posisinya agar terduduk.

Isak tangis Hinata memecah keheningan ruangan rumah sakit yang terbilang berukuran cukup luas itu. Jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam tidak menghalangi Hinata untuk terus menangis. Hinata sudah tidak peduli apakah raungannya terdengar sampai keluar dan menganggu aktivitas istirahat pasien lainnya. Yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang adalah menangis. Menangis untuk menumpahkan rasa sakit karena telah menyia-yiakan orang yang sangat mencintainya.

"Ha—harusnya kau biarkan saja mobil itu menabrakanku." Ditengah isak tangisnya, Hinata mulai kembali berbicara, terlihat seperti memohon. Tapi permohonan yang tidak akan pernah dikabulkan oleh Gaara.

"Kau bercanda? Aku lebih baik mati daripada melihatmu seperti dulu lagi!" Timpal Gaara sesaat setelah pernyataan tersebut keluar dari mulut Hinata. Jujur Gaara sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Hinata yang memilih untuk menjadi korban seperti dulu. Gaara juga manusiakan? Gaara juga bisa kesal karena bukannya mengucapkan terima kasih, Hinata malah menyangsikan tindakannya.

"TAPI MUNGKIN SAJA DENGAN BEGITU AKU AKAN KEMBALI MELUPAKANMU!" Pekik Hinata semakin histeris sambil mengguncang kedua bahu Gaara. "Da—dan kita bisa memulainya dari awal—lagi." Gumam Hinata nyaris tak terdengar, tetapi karena saat itu suasana ruangan sangat sepi. Tentu saja Gaara dapat mendengar dengan jelas apa yang Hinata katakannya.

Mata Gaara mendelik. Ditatapnya dengan intens tubuh mungil yang masih gemetaran dihadapannya. Cengkraman Hinata pada baju Gaara mulai -tangan putih milik Hinata kembali menutupi mukanya dan berusaha untuk menghapusi air matanya yang masih tumpah dan tidak berhenti.

"Hinata—"

" Go—Gomen—" Bisik Hinata masih tetap menutupi wajahnya yang berantakan dengan kedua tangannya.

Gaara mengenggam tangan Hinata dan menjauhkannya dari wajah Hinata. Dipandanginya lekat-lekat manik violet milik Hinata yang berkaca-kaca yang mengandung arti penuh sesal dan—mencintai. Ya, Gaara melihat pandangan seorang Hinata yang mencintainya, bukannya yang membencinya seperti dulu.

"Kau tidak sedang bercandakan?" Selidik Gaara karena masih belum percaya akan telinga dan kedua matanya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban lebih lanjut, Gaara segera merengkuh tubuh mungil Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Diciuminya rambut indigo Hinata yang menebarkan bau rindu yang selama ini selalu terkenang didalam dadanya. Tangan-tangannya yang besar memeluk Hinata dengan begitu posesif seakan-akan takut Hinata akan kembali menghilang ketika Gaara melepaskannya. Hinata yang tidak menduga akan mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Gaara tidak dapat bereaksi apa-apa. Hinata hanya diam dan membiarkan Gaara untuk terus memeluknya.

"Tidak perlu—" Ucap Gaara sambil yang mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari surai indigo Hinata dan beralih ke lehernya untuk kembali memenuhi paru-parunya dengan aroma Hinata yang menguar. "Tanpa amnesia pun—" Gaara menghentikan perkataannya sejenak dan mengambil nafas. Dengan mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya Gaara mencoba kembali bertanya kepada Hinata, dan berharap kali ini bukan penolakan yang terucap keluar dari bibir Hinata. "Kau yang sekarang sudah mencintaikukan?" Lanjutnya dengan hati-hati.

Hinata tersentak dengan pertanyaan Gaara. Rasa keterkejutannya membuat lidahnya kelu. Dengan takut-takut tangan-tangan Hinata mulai membalas pelukan Gaara dan mencengkram erat baju hijau yang melekat pada tubuh Gaara. Dibenamkannya kepalanya pada bahu Gaara yang berada didepannya dan mulai membalas pertanyaan Gaara dengan sedikit anggukan.

Seandainya Gaara tidak sedang cidera, mungkin yang dilakukannya sekarang adalah melompat dan berteriak kegirangan setelah mendapat jawaban Hinata yang seperti menerima lamarannya setelah beberapa tahun berlalu. Tapi saat ini Gaara sedang cidera ditambah dengan predikat yang disandangnya sebagai seorang stoic. Oleh sebab itulah mustahil bagi Gaara untuk melakukan euphoria seperti itu dan bagi Gaara hal ini patut dirayakan dengan hal yang berbeda. Gaara pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata dan tangannya berpindah untuk merangkum wajah Hinata. Dengan perlahan, Gaara mendekatkan diri untuk mengurangi jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Hinata. Bibir Gaara pun akhirnya bertautan dengan bibir milik Hinata. Bukan ciuman penuh nafsu, melainkan ciuman penuh cinta dengan bumbu rindu didalamnya.

"Arigatou—" itulah kata pertama yang Gaara ucapkan setelah melepaskan ciumannya.

"Sama-sa—" Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimat singkatnya. Gaara kembali memotongnya dengan cara menciumanya lagi. Tetapi kali ini ada yang berbeda dari ciumannya tadi, ciuman Gaara kali ini lebih berhasrat dan mengandung sedikit nafsu. Baiklah, siapa yang bisa menahan lagi setelah 5 tahun ditinggal oleh istrinya dalam masa-masa gejolak dewasanya sedang dalam posisi puncak. Harusnya kita berikan penghargaan kepada Gaara karena sudah bisa menahan selama itu tanpa pernah menyentuh wanita lain selain Hinata.

"Ehem—" Terdengar suara orang berdeham yang sontak membuat Hinata mendorong tubuh Gaara untuk menjauh. Gaara mengeram kesal karena kegiatannya terinterupsi, melalui jade miliknya Gaara melihat dua siluet tubuh dengan tinggi yang berbeda di ambang pintu kamar rawatnya. "Sebaiknya kalian beritahukan dulu semuanya pada dia." Ujar wanita tersebut sambil mengarahkan lirikan matanya pada seorang bocah yang matanya sedang berusaha ditutupi dengan kedua tangannya untuk memblokir penglihatan yang sedikit vulgar di mata anak berumur 4 tahun.

"Ga—Gaara—" Masih sedikit terbata untuk memanggil nama suaminya. Tubuhnya berbalik untuk melihat orang-orang yang sedang menjadi tamu mereka. "Ta—Taka-kun itu—anakmu."

Dan sepersekian detik setelah Hinata berkata seperti itu. Seulas senyum penuh sayang Gaara patrikan diwajahnya, membuat sang kakak sedikit terhenyak melihatnya. Sayangnya, orang yang menjadi alamat ditujukannya senyum tersebut tidak dapat melihatnya karena jari-jari lentik milik Temari masih menutupi matanya.

"Aku tahu." Gumamnya pelan sambil memegang erat tangan Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kemana saja kau, Hinata?" Tanya salah seorang tetangga yang bernama Konan melihat Hinata yang kembali ke apartemennya setelah seminggu menghilang.

Hinata menengok, mencoba melihat tetangganya yang tinggal di sebuah rumah yang terletak bersebelahan dengan apartemennya berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya dan masih membawa-bawa tas yang penuh belanjaan. Sepertinya tetangga tersebut sehabis pulang dari kegiatan belanjanya dan mendapati Hinata yang sedang berusaha membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Selamat siang, Konan-san—" Sapa Hinata singkat sebelum membalas pertanyaan tetangganya itu. "Aku hanya ada keperluan selama seminggu ini."

"Jangan buat aku khawatir Hinata!" Sela Konan. "Aku kira kau dan Takashi menjadi korban penculikan atau bagaimana. Kenapa tidak memberitahu terlebih dahulu kalau kau mau pergi?" Protes Konan karena kelakuan Hinata yang tidakmengabari bahwa dirinya akan pergi untuk beberapa hari.

"I—itu karena sangat mendadak sekali. Akupun tidak tahu kalau sampai seperti itu." Hinata menjawab dengan sedikit tergugup. Kepalanya menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam. Membicarakan hal yang terjadi seminggu yang lalu membuatnya mau tidak mau mengingat kejadian yang bisa membuat wajahnya merona setiap saat.

Konan terdiam, berusaha untuk mengingat suatu hal yang beberapa saat sempat menganggunya setelah bertetangga dengan Hinata selama beberapa bulan ini. Suatu hal yang dilihatnya dari balik layar kaca dan membuatnya sangat penasaran. Sudah beberapa kali Konan mencoba untuk membicarakan topik ini, tetapi selalu berakhir dengan ketidakberaniannya. Tapi untuk kali ini sepertinya Konan memiliki keberanian untuk menanyakannya.

"A—Ano Hinata—" Dan sebagai ganti keberaniannya itulah Konan terserang penyakit gagap Hinata.

Hinata kembali memandang Konan, berusaha untuk menyimak perkataan tetangganya yang kelewat kecil tersebut karena disebutkan dengan nada seperti orang berbisik daripada bicara. Konan yang mendapat perhatian dari Hinata akhirnya berusaha untuk kembali meyakinkan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Me—mengenai ayah Takashi, jangan-jangan—"

"MAMA!" Suara cempreng milik Takashi memotong pembicaraan Hinata dan Konan. Suara teriakannya membuat keduanya refleks membalikan badannya untuk mencari arah letak sumber suaranya.

Dimata keduanya, terlihat Takashi yang memakai jaket hoddie hijau tua dengan celana pendek jeans sedang berada didalam gendongan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi atletis dan berbalut jas hitam lengkap dengan dasi berwarna merah yang melingkari kerahnya. Kedua orang tersebut berjalan mendekati Hinata dengan tangan Takashi yang masih melambai-lambai berusaha memanggil Hinata.

"Ja—jadi benar kalau ayah Takashi itu—" Konan hanya bisa membelalakan matanya melihat pemandangan di depannya. Sungguh, dia tahu siapa orang yang sedang mengendong Takashi itu. Itulah pria yang namanya hampir saja disebutkan olehnya. Pria yang diduganya sebagai ayah seorang Takashi setelah berkali-kali melihatnya sebagai Takashi versi dewasa dari kotak televisi 12 inch-nya. Pria yang dia kenal sebagai—Sabaku no Gaara, seseorang yang menguasai sebuah Sabaku Coorperation di usianya yang masih 33tahun.

"I—itu—" Wajah Hinata semakin merah sejalan dengan reaksinya menanggapi pernyataan tetangganya itu. Pandangan matanya beralih bergantian antara Konan dan kedua orang yang sangat disayanginya itu.

"Ada apa sayang? Kau sakit?" Tanya Gaara yang sudah berada disamping Hinata sambil melingkarkan tangannya yang bebas di pinggang Hinata sedangkan yang lain sedang sibuk mengendong Takashi yang meronta ingin berganti digendong Hinata.

"Ga—Gaara—a—aku—"

"Oh, ini tetanggamu? Perkenalkan nama saya Sabaku no Gaara, suami Hinata." Dan setelah itu yang terdengar hanya suara pekikan histeris Konan dan Takashi karena Hinata yang pingsan dengan muka memerah menyaingi rambut suami dan anaknya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OMAKE**

**Takashi POV.**

Perkenalkan, namaku Takashi Hyuuga dan usiaku 4 tahun. Tetapi marga Hyuuga itu hanya aku sandang sampai beberapa waktu yang lalu. Karena setelah mama dan papa berbaikan dan rujuk kembali, akhirnya margaku pun berubah seperti marga milik aku sedikit bingung untuk menerima keberadaan papaku ini. Dulu sesaat setelah menemukannya, mama bilang dia bukan papaku. Tetapi setelah beberapa saat papa menyelamatkan mama dan aku, mama bilang orang itu papaku. Aku benar-benar dibuat bingung karenanya tapi sudahlah toh yang terpenting aku bisa kembali bersatu bersama keluargaku yang utuh. Oh iya asal kalian tahu saja, sekarang namaku adalah Sabaku no Takashi.

Tiga bulan setelah kepindahanku ke rumah milik papaku. Aku masih belum terbiasa dengan suasananya. Apalagi suasana saat siang menjelang. Terlalu sepi menurutku, hanya beberapa orang pelayan dan mama saja yang menemaniku bermain. Walaupun papa sudah memanjaku dengan membelikan banyak mainan—yang kadang-kadang membuat mama marah karena sikapnya yang terlalu berlebihan— tetapi tetap saja untuk seorang anak berumur 4 tahun sepertiku mainan sebanyak apapun tidak akan berarti apabila dimainkan seorang diri tanpa adanya teman yang bermain bersamaku.

Malam itu kami makan malam bertiga. Aku dan mama duduk bersebelahan dengan mama yang mulai mengambilkan makanan ke atas piringku. Berbeda dengan papa yang duduk sedikit jauh dari kami karena jujur saja, hari itu papa kembali dimarahi oleh mama karena lagi-lagi kabur dari pekerjaannya dan pulang saat waktu masih menunjukkan jam 12 siang. Dan lagi-lagi mamalah yang mendapat laporan keluhan dari beberapa staf pekerjanya gara-gara papa yang membolos dari pekerjaannya dengan alasan kangen istri dan anak—itulah papa, dibalik sifatnya yang sedikit cuek dan wajahnya yang stoic. Hal itu bisa berubah dihadapan mama dan aku—papa memang sesosok pria yang mencintai keluarganya.

Ah—aku lupa, daripada membahas soal kedua orang tuaku yang tidak mungkin ada habisnya. Bagaimana kalau aku utarakan ideku pada mereka berdua? Mungkin dengan ide ini aku bakal mendapat seorang teman saat aku kesepian. Dan lebih bagusnya lagi, teman ini tidak akan pernah kembali kerumah yang lain walau waktu sudah menunjukan waktu malam.

"Mama—Papa—" Panggilku pada mereka berdua dan ditanggapi dengan pandangan mereka yang mulai mengarah kepadaku. "Aku bosan."

"Ah—kalau begitu besok minggu papa antarkan kamu untuk membeli mainan ba—"

"Bukan!" Potongku. Sepertinya papa tidak peka, bukannya aku bosan dengan mainan-mainan itu. Aku hanya bosan akibat dari kesepian karena tidak ada teman.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan, Taka-kun?" Tanya mama sambil membelai rambutku setelah mengirimkan deathglare pada papa yang lagi-lagi terlalu memanjakanku.

"Adik!" Ucapku lantang dan direspon dengan ekpresi keterkejutan yang terlukis di wajah kedua orang tuaku. "Aku ingin adik sebagai temanku."

Sedetik kemudian wajah mama berubah pucat pasi. Pandangannya dialihkan untuk melihat papa yang sedang terlihat berpikir keras. Entah apa yang lucu aku tidak tahu, tiba-tiba papa tersenyum dan memandang lurus ke arah mama. Sekilas memang—tapi aku lihat ada maksud lain dibalik senyumannya itu.

"Nah, kau dengar sayang? Sepertinya kita harus mulai berusaha malam ini." Ujarnya sambil terus memasang wajah senyumnya yang mengandung 1001 arti menakutkan bagi mama yang mengetahui maksud perkataan papa.

**Takashi POV end.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

BANZAAAAAIIII!  
AKHIRNYA SUDAH SELESAAAAIII #narigangnamstyle

Maaf kalau ceritanya berakhir dengan abrsub begini—dan banyak typo #sudah berhari-hari kesimpen di leppi.

Saya emang nggak bakat menjadi penulis cerita romance -w-  
Jadilah ending yang gajebo seperti ini.

Semoga semua berkenan.

**Many Thanks to**

**ALL READERS who :**

**READ IT!**

**REVIEW IT!**

**FOLLOW IT!**

**AND ADD THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVORITE**

Saya nggak tahu kudu ngomong apa—cerita ini bisa sampai seperti ini karena ada kalian semua. Maaf nggak bisa disebutin satu-satu #soalnya jam dirumah sudah nunjukin waktu 2malam.

SAMPAI BERTEMU DI CERITA SELANJUTNYA.

WITH LOVE—NEIYHA.

Ps. Minta reviewnya ya all untuk kesan,pesan, kritik dan sarannya :) dan janga lupa ikutin poll pair pasangan fav di profile saya untuk menentukan pasangan yang akan dibuat dinext FF.


End file.
